


Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

by sherbal



Category: Servant of the people (TV), Sluga Naroda, Слуга народу, Слуга народу | Servant of the people (TV)
Genre: Donbass, M/M, Plot Twists, PrivatBank, Steinmeier Formula, Trump-Zelensky call, Zelensky, make-up political crap, oligarchs, political 101: what to do when your boyfriend's father has a media empire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 89,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: Ex PM Yuri is an enemy you just can't resist getting close to. To Vasiliy, maybe it got too close at some point.As for Surikov, it probably is another matter.Summary page, which is in English, is finished on 3.19.2020
Relationships: Dimitri Vasilievich Surikov/Vasiliy Petrovich Goloborodko, Yuri Ivanovich Chuiko/Vasiliy Petrovich Goloborodko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in Chinese. I don't have the energy nor the necessary skills to write some 100k fic in English. I'm sorry, my international readers. I really want to share this with all the people out there who love this show.
> 
> Honestly, I loved it so much that I started to read KyivPost religiously everyday (not that it's like insanely good but it's in English so yeah, it's something I can get my hands on for now). 
> 
> Okay, so disclaimer:
> 
> First, I'm not shipping Zelensky, who's very different from Vasya. 
> 
> Second, I'm really new to Ukrainian politics, even though I took great length of time doing research while writing this fic, I know there must be tons of problems in this one. If you have anything to share about your view or idea or whatever, please please please leave me a comment.
> 
> Last but not least, this fic was originally a fluff, and now it's some political fantasy thing that it just keeps getting darker and darker and has some mentioning of self-abuse (and I'm not talking about that "self-abuse") at some point. 
> 
> Okay, thank you for reading this please enjoy. And if you can't read Chinese and I know google translate is useless when translating Chinese, stick around, I'll post a plot summary after I finish it.
> 
> **You can find a very detailed English summary in the last chapter now.**
> 
> It's now finished. There's a sequel featuring SurikovxVasya. I'll be working on that.
> 
> Enjoy!

**The enemy’s friend is also a friend （敌人的朋友就是朋友）**  
  
当牢房门打开的时候，Vasiliy并不知道自己眼前的景象是否符合自己原本的想象—潮湿、阴暗、窄小，Yuri Ivanovich Chuiko 就像个十二世纪Carpathians山林里独居的老猎手，抱着个搪瓷饭缸坐在床沿上。他半白的头发垂下来遮住了额头，这本该衬得他更憔悴，但在从高处的窗口透进来的一小片阳光下，穿着POLO衫和牛仔裤的Yuri显得更年轻了些。  
  
Yuri见到他甚至都没试图假装惊讶，仿佛他们还是在政府大楼的走廊上撞见，有一岔没一茬的跟他闲聊，似乎二十年的刑期只是在Canary群岛上的一个周末。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我会让他们改善一下条件。”  
  
“谢谢您，总统先生，您真是体贴，” Yuri 说着，像一头被驯服了的狮子，温顺的绕着他一圈圈地走来走去，丝毫没尖酸讽刺的意味。“您此次造访恐怕另有原因吧，议会投票没个结果，我们尊敬的三位朋友们的建议您也不接受，于是您来想直接和我做笔交易。您会怎么办？给我减刑二十年？”  
  
“最低减到七年吧。”  
  
“多诱人的条件啊，可我拒绝。七年、二十年，有什么区别呢？”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您的三位朋友推荐的总理人选是Karasyuk, 可不是您。”  
  
“Sergey Leonidovich？那个欠揍的胖子？” Yuri瞬间收起了那一副温和顺从的嘴脸，眼神犀利起来。  
  
Vasiliy点了点头，“我有个提议。您把三寡头的黑材料给我，作为交换您的刑期会减到七年。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我们要好好谈谈。” Yuri叹了口气。“不过我得打个电话给我们的老朋友。”  
  
Yuri从兜里掏出手机，拨了个号码，绕过他走到门口，直接打开了牢门走了出去。Vasiliy目瞪口呆地望着他的前总理消失在门外。  
  
不到一会，Yuri回来了，Vasiliy慢慢合上自己嘴巴，“Vasiliy Petrovich，我同意您的提议，不过我有其他条件。”  
  
“完全赦免，并且解冻我全部的账户。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，这很难…”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我相信您有能力做到。” Yuri双手搭在他肩膀上，低下头到他的高度跟他对望着。  
  
Vasiliy皱着眉头还是点了点头，毕竟坐多少年的牢也改变不了这些人多年形成的本性，尤其似乎这个监狱并不能锁住他的前总理。  
  
Yuri伸出手来，Vasiliy略显迟疑地握住，他对这敌人的朋友仍有戒备，他并没指望Yuri忠于自己，只求这次别他妈背后捅他一刀（fuck him over）。  
  
“很好，Vasiliy Petrovich，我现在只有两个问题问您，第一，我们还有几天？第二，是谁换了您的古龙水？” Yuri露出一副似乎他在看Youtube上小狗视频合集的表情。  
  
  
  
**We say either good things or nothing about the dead（逝者为大）**  
  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich， 不知道是不是我多心了，但您在我葬礼上的表情看起来并不严肃。” Yuri坐在车里满脸担忧地看着他。  
  
“因为您并不是真的死了，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy瞥了他一眼，又低头去看手上的文件了。  
  
“还有那个小的可怜的小花圈，您这是迫不及待向全世界展示您对我的鄙夷了是吗。” Yuri在对面啰啰嗦嗦地嘟囔着。“难道周围悲痛的氛围没能感染您吗？甚至连Anna Mikhailovna那个小贱货都流下了几滴眼泪。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我们能不提她嘛。” Vasiliy把文件扔在一边，不满地看着Yuri。  
  
“当然，当然。” Yuri耸了耸肩膀。“Vasiliy Petrovich，这并没什么丢人的，很多人都上了…我是说，上了她的当，着了她的魔，基本是整个内阁，而且这还包括其中我们的教育部长女士…”  
  
“我们只是朋友，Yuri Ivanovich，事情没您想得那么龌龊。”  
  
“不要自欺欺人了，Vasiliy Petrovich，您的秘密在我这很安全。” Yuri假装把嘴上的锁用钥匙锁上。  
  
“您最好嘴上装个锁，这对您的健康有好处。”  
  
Yuri又做出把嘴上锁打开的样子，“都听您的，老大。” 随即又把锁锁上，将不存在的钥匙抛给对面的Vasiliy，总统叹了口气配合他的玩笑接过来。  
  
过了一阵，车停了。  
  
“下车，Vasiliy Petrovich，跟我来。”  
  
Vasiliy跟着Yuri沿着墓园的小径走着，直到Yuri在一处三人的铜像前停住。  
  
“好久没见了。” Yuri默默跟前任三寡头的铜像打着招呼。“认识一下，Vasiliy Petrovich，这是我的老朋友们。”  
  
紧接着Yuri跳上了铜像的底座，和他的老朋友们站在一块。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich， 在给您材料之前，我得警告您，如果使用不当，您很可能就埋我旁边了。所以我得给您讲个故事。”  
  
Vasiliy眯着眼仰头看着Yuri，从树叶中间透过来的阳光洒在他身上，这就像他的一出独角戏似的。  
  
“从前有三巨头，Petiunia、Bullet和Foma。他们的阴影笼罩整个都城，从佩切尔斯基赌场到特拉叶新斯基市场。是的，您这种学历史的就喜欢听这些花哨词句。但是有一个正直的小伙子挡住了他们的路…”  
  
“这小伙子是您吗？” Vasiliy问道。  
  
“有什么区别吗？这都是很久之前的事了。总之，他们十分生气，于是从高加索山请来了杀手。但正直的小伙子知道了他们的计划，而他决定回馈他们三个。于是很快Petiunia知道Foma睡了自己老婆，Foma偶然知道Bullet给警方出卖了他的消息，而Bullet得知Petiunia想挤走他的生意。于是三人就忘了正直的小伙子，互相开了枪。”  
  
“这个小伙子可听起来不是太正直。”  
  
Yuri拍了拍Bullet铜像的肩膀，“也许后来小伙子不是您所想象的那样正直，但起码他还活着。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，所以您叙事诗的寓意是？”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，寓意是，对待寡头就让他们自相残杀，瓦解联盟，之后逐个击破。您今天要干什么？我们得去趟Kharkiv。”  
  
  
**Scent of a man（闻香识总理）**  
  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您看我的新造型如何？” 贴着假胡子戴着可笑假发的Yuri冲他摊开手。  
  
“您这是Aibolit医生吗【苏联童话中的给动物看病的医生，名字直译过来是“哎呦，疼！】）” Vasiliy忙着把自己的行李推上头顶的架子，并没闲心思去评价Yuri夸张的伪装。  
  
“哎呦，疼！”行李箱掉下来砸到Vasiliy的时候，Yuri在一边大声惊呼。  
  
“Tolik！”Vasiliy压着火喊在他们隔壁车厢的保镖。“Tolik！”  
  
“My bunny, my boy, hit by a bag 【前总理这是在引用童话，虽然最后一句应该是小兔子被电车压到了】” Yuri站起来，走到Vasiliy身后，抬起胳膊帮他把行李袋放上架子。  
  
那是一种奇妙的古龙水味道，Vasiliy只知道这一定和Yuri手腕上的江诗丹顿一样是什么昂贵的牌子，但这味道闻起来是那么的Yuri，海洋、海浪、海鸥在头顶飞着，阳光、沙滩、贝壳与海藻。  
  
在他们握手、共乘电梯、同坐一辆车的时候，Vasiliy总能间或闻到这航海家的气味，似乎就在告诉Yuri身边的每一个人，不管是大风大浪，这位经验丰富的老船员总能带你到达彼岸。  
  
“谢谢您，医生。”  
  
“您说什么？” Vasiliy有些迷惑地转过来对着Yuri。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您该说，谢谢您，医生【哎呦疼医生童话里的catchphrase】” Yuri拍了拍Vasiliy的脑袋，就像他真的是什么说蠢话的给小动物看病的医生一样。  
  
“谢谢您，医生！” Vasiliy一把将Yuri的假胡子撕下来。  
  
“哎呦，疼！”  
  
//  
  
抵达Kharkiv之后，在州长不知从哪临时挖出来的古董车上，Yuri准时拨来了电话。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，按我们之前说的，现在到您发狠的时候了，得让这位州长知道您是个狠角色。您对我的不满可是憋了一肚子吧，现在可是时候让您说出来了。”  
  
“嗯…怎么来？” Vasiliy瞥了眼坐在旁边努力偷听的州长。  
  
“这都需要我教您吗？Vasiliy Petrovich，如果你这都不会，就滚回老家教书去吧。你太矮了，是不是得站在讲台上学生们才能看见你？”  
  
“Yuri Ivan…闭嘴，臭虫！” Vasiliy转头紧张地冲旁边州长笑了笑。  
  
“你应该滚出政坛才是！你和你的定制西装！镶钻石的领带夹！还有…还有…”  
  
“说下去，Vasiliy Petrovich！”  
  
“还有您令人反胃的微笑！你当我是三岁孩子吗？”  
  
“很好，Vasiliy Petrovich，有些伤人，但请继续说下去。”  
  
“我随时能把你送进监狱！你和你的那群小弟，寄生虫！畜生不如的狗东西！还有…”  
  
这时Yuri在的宾馆房间进了客房送餐的服务员，“您的意式生肉片到了。”  
  
“还有您的意式生肉片…”  
  
州长和坐在前排的秘书都偷偷向Vasiliy投来了不可置信的目光。  
  
“好了，Vasiliy Petrovich，差不多了，现在说，’再给你十秒钟，说出让我满意的答复’。”  
  
“再给你十秒钟，说出让我满意的答复。”  
  
“好了，现在数十个数，数到三就说，’这个决定很正确，你晚上再跟我联系。’”  
  
“十、九、八、七、六、五、四、三，很好！这个决定很正确，您…您…”  
  
“你晚上再跟我联系！” Yuri对着女服务员说。  
  
“什么？” 壮硕的女服务员抬起头问道。  
  
“抱歉，我不是说您。”  
  
电话那头的Vasiliy，“抱歉，我不是说您。嗯…我是说，你早该联系我了，你这畜生，晚上再说。”  
  
Vasiliy挂了电话之后，州长小心翼翼地说，“您还好吗？”  
  
“非常好，州长，非常好。”  
  
//  
  
然而这趟行程在良好的开端之后急转直下，Vasiliy在听到州长愿意给他30%的回扣时一个没忍住，满公园追打那个满脑肥肠的混子。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich！我们是有计划的！这是精密的政治艺术！您看看您都干了些什么！” Yuri穿着浴袍坐在餐桌前数落他。  
  
“抱歉，Yuri Ivanovich，一听到30%我就没忍住。” Vasiliy紧紧地盯着桌上的意式生肉片泄愤。  
  
“30%，50%，哪怕是300%呢？有什么关系！我们来这不是为了这个！”  
  
“您毁了我们的计划，我都不知道该怎么办好。您非得这个时候去做白痴吗！” Yuri站起来，冲他大吼。Tolik抱着手站在Yuri身后，眯起了眼睛。  
  
“太蠢了！Vasiliy Petrovich！太蠢了！” Yuri想坐下，但不成想护主心切的Tolik把他的椅子撤出来了，直直摔坐在地上。  
  
“Tolik！你也是个蠢蛋！阿呆配阿瓜！绝配！”  
  
“我要去洗个澡。” Vasiliy心里也并不舒服，就好像考试拿了不及格的初中生，恨不得赶紧逃离他的任课老师。  
  
//  
  
在浴室，Vasiliy冲完凉从淋浴间走出来，看到了摆在洗手台上的那瓶Davidoff 的“冷水”古龙水，他偷偷看了眼门外，随后轻手轻脚拿起玻璃瓶，打开盖子轻轻闻了闻。  
  
突然有人重重地敲了敲浴室的门，吓得Vasiliy差点把古龙水脱手，他赶忙放回原位。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich？” Yuri在门外叫他。  
  
“怎么了，Yuri Ivanovich？” Vasiliy故作镇定地回答。  
  
“我想到了，我们可以接着您这一招做下去，不需要让我们的州长从Roizman转投Mamatov，您只需要任命Mamatov的人接替这位州长就行了。这样才能显得您更偏袒Mamatov。我都能想象出Roizman横肉的小脸上愤怒的表情了。”  
  
  
**Uncle Yura（你尤里叔）**  
  
  
“Tolik，我们是不是漏了点什么？” 在去Sumy的车上，Vasiliy悄悄问Tolik。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“东西，Tolik。我们一直带在身边的东西。”  
  
“您的行李在后备箱。” Tolik的脑筋并不能称得上灵光。  
  
“不，Tolik！我不是指的东西。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
“叔叔。” Vasiliy向Tolik使眼色。  
  
“叔叔？”  
  
“就是，叔叔。你知道的，叔叔。”  
  
“您的叔叔？” Tolik抓着他的光脑壳十分迷惑。  
  
“不是我的叔叔。叔叔Yura。” Vasiliy放低了声音，并不想让开车的司机听到。  
  
“Tolik，我想总统先生说的是我，” 默默开车的司机突然开口说。“Vasiliy Petrovich，别紧张，叔叔在这呢。”  
  
“我看见您了，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy哼了一声。  
  
“您做的不错，Vasiliy Petrovich，注意在司机在场时保密。但我也得提醒您，永远不要忽略司机，毕竟这是一个会呼吸会听话最重要的是会说话的大活人在这，谁知道他们曾经做过谁的司机呢？他们能提供给您的信息也许比您想象的要多得多。” Yuri从后视镜看着他，又摆出他那一副老政治家的派头来教育他。  
  
“那您能提供给我点什么呢？”  
  
“建议，Vasiliy Petrovich，不要再临场发挥，虽然我得称赞您公开跟我们的州长翻脸这一步走得十分之妙，但您也知道我们需要尽量避免节外生枝。”  
  
“好了，Yuri Ivanovich，叔叔最知道了是吗（uncle knows best）？我们下一步去Sumy有什么计划呢？”   
  
“我们在Sumy没什么计划，因为我们现在要去Zaporizhia，我亲爱的小侄子。”  
  
//  
  
实际上老Petro Vassilyevich Holoborodko，Vasiliy的老爹，对Yuri Ivannovich很是欣赏，如果给他个机会，老爹恨不得能跟Yuri称兄道弟。  
  
“Vasya，你就没有什么想对我说的吗？” 他老爹在他参加Yuri葬礼的那个早晨追着他到了门口。  
  
“说什么？电费我有空会交的，爸。”  
  
“Vasya，我理解，虽然你们跟他不是一边，但他人还是不错，尤其是对你，” Petro Vassilyevich头探进车窗玻璃跟他说。  
  
“爸，你想说什么？”  
  
“别太难过，儿子。过去都过去了。”  
  
“您什么意思？”  
  
“我是说，Vasya，有些话你可以跟你老爸说说。养你那么多年，你还有什么我不知道的。”  
  
“爸，我得走了！Tolik，开车。”  
  
“老爸晚上在家等着你！” Vasiliy的老爹在车后面喊着。“坚强啊，儿砸！”  
  
//  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我拒绝住在这。这种摇摇欲坠的危房怎么能算得上家庭旅馆？我求您了，我们再开三四十公里就有间四星酒店。” Yuri不可置信地望着阁楼上的一张双人床。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我累了，再说您的账户还被冻着呢。我身上可没那么多钱来住豪华酒店。” Vasiliy脱下西装外套搭在椅子背上。  
  
“您是有斯巴达血统吗？还是说您习惯让跳蚤臭虫环绕着入睡？您是总统，住这种房间有失体面。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，如果您不想住这，要么去隔壁跟Tolik睡一间，要么就去车上凑合一晚，我没体力跟您追溯我的血统。” Vasiliy看着Yuri嫌恶地瞅着毛了边的毯子。  
  
“是我，Vasiliy Petrovich，开了七个小时的车，您坐在后座可什么都没干。”  
  
“再加上您喋喋不休的演说，我想您一定很累了，所以，在Tolik和车之间选一个吧。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您为什么不去跟Tolik睡一间？再怎么说他也是您的保镖。”  
  
“你我都知道，睡着的Tolik是最危险的Tolik。那您可以拿着毯子去车上凑合一宿了。” Vasiliy拿着洗漱袋推开门走向了走廊尽头的卫生间。  
  
就在他漱口的时候，灯泡灭了，他试着拨动开关但没有任何反应，摸着黑Vasiliy凭着印象找到了他那一间房，Yuri已经占领了床的右侧，关了灯，似乎已经入睡了。  
  
Vasiliy轻手轻脚的脱下衬衫和裤子，铺开自己的毯子钻进去。  
  
就在他也快要入睡的时候，在他右侧的Yuri动了动，把胳膊搭到他胸脯上。Vasiliy心跳得很快，就像个小气球要爆炸了似的。  
  
他试图把Yuri的胳膊放回到他那一侧，但不成想Yuri却一把把他搂过来。  
  
“醒醒Yuri Ivanovich！” Vasiliy被压在Yuri的胸口小声唤道。  
  
这胳膊就像要把他揉进自己身体似的，紧紧环绕着他。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！” Vasiliy双手都丧失了力气，他被那股微弱的Yuri专属的海洋般的味道环绕着。  
  
“老婆。”就在这时，Tolik迷迷糊糊的声音从他脑袋上面传过来。  
  
Vasiliy立马挣脱了Tolik的胳膊。  
  
“老婆，别走。” Tolik还没醒，但却能突然伸手拽住Vasiliy的背心一角。  
  
Vasiliy拧不过Tolik，于是只能把背心脱下来，连滚带爬地跑回自己房间，一开门便发现Yuri全副武装地端坐在椅子上看着本漫画书。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您跑去哪了？” Yuri抬起头来看着他，“您大半夜不会是去…” Vasiliy这才意识到自己从上到下只剩一条内裤。  
  
“我不想谈这个，晚安，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy急忙拉开毛毯钻进去。  
  
//  
  
第二天早晨，Vasiliy醒来时发现Yuri已经不见了，他旁边的床铺有睡过的痕迹，很明显他挑剔的前总理还是屈服于现实。  
  
正当他满屋找裤子的时候，Yuri打开门走进来，手上拎着他的裤子和鞋。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，早上好，原来您昨晚是去找Tolik了，” Yuri神清气爽地说。  
  
“这是个误会！” Vasiliy一把抢过Yuri手上的裤子，转过身急忙套上。  
  
“您不会是在停电之后进错屋了吧。”  
  
果然精明的前总理能猜出这是怎么一回事。  
  
“可有一件事我搞不明白，Tolik的体型跟我可差了不止一星半点，您怎么能把我俩搞混呢？”  
  
“Tolik用了您的古龙水，Yuri Ivanovich，这没法怪我。” Vasiliy对着房间里面挂在墙上的一面小镜子打着领带，突然从镜中看见Yuri站在他身后。  
  
“您是小熊吗？用鼻子来分辨人？不过我真的受宠若惊，Vasiliy Petrovich，您竟然认得我的古龙水味道。”  
  
“也许您该少搽点，Yuri Ivanovich。”   
  
  
**Too rich for my blood（肉糜难食）**  
  
临近半下午，Vasiliy一行人在视察过十年未建完的大桥之后，终于抵达了在Zaporizhia的酒店，刚进门口，经理便迎了上来。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您的大驾光临真是让我们这蓬荜生辉。请您跟我来，宾客们已经等候多时了。”  
  
Vasiliy自然以为所谓的宾客们是Zaporizhia的地方官员，他对这一番大张旗鼓的迎接并不满意，但又没法发作。酒店宴会厅的门一打开，探照灯直接照在Vasiliy脸上。  
  
“什么？”  
  
等他眯着眼睛环顾四周的时候，这才发现这宴会厅已经全部装饰成了粉紫色，一群中年妇女瞬间涌了上来。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，谢谢您来我的生日宴会！这真是大大的惊喜！” 嘴唇肿的像香肠的一个中年妇女冲上来抱住他。  
  
“什么生日宴会？” Vasiliy甚至都挤不出个笑容。  
  
“您比我想象中的矮，但还是很英俊。”大妈拉着他的手，拽着他向宴会厅里走。  
  
等Vasiliy被强按着入座贵宾席时，他才有机会澄清自己。  
  
“等等，不好意思，您没邀请我来您的生日宴会。”  
  
“可您不是在这了吗，Vasiliy Petrovich？”大妈带着一脸的自我陶醉说。  
  
“您误会了，我…”  
  
还没等Vasiliy说完，台上的司仪请出了下一位出场嘉宾，著名的反串演员Verka Serdiuchka。  
  
台下的中年妇女们瞬间沸腾了，在一片“Verka！Verka！”的呼唤声中，Vasiliy悄悄站起来准备溜了。  
  
“您去哪, Vasiliy Petrovich?”司机打扮的Yuri拦住了他。  
  
“哪里都行，只要不是这。”  
  
“您这可不太礼貌吧，毕竟您是Zaporizhia第一夫人的座上客。” Yuri把他转了个身，推他坐回去。  
  
“别推我，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy抗议道。  
  
“您可以忘掉我们今早在您所谓的’家庭旅馆’吃的猪饲料了，这，” Yuri指了指桌上的小鲟鱼、鱼子酱，还有各式的小馅饼，“才是真正的食物。”  
  
“是您想在这待吧，Yuri Ivanovich。不管是食物还是这些大婶一定都很合您胃口。” Vasiliy瞥了眼台上蹦蹦跳跳的中年妇女们。  
  
“大婶我不知道，但吃的我确实很满意。Zaporizhia的市长夫人在筹办宴会方面确实一流。” Yuri按住他的肩膀。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，别人看见我在骄奢淫逸的市长夫人铺张浪费的生日宴会上都会说些什么！您也许习惯了这一套，但我在这一秒都呆不下去！” Vasiliy挣脱Yuri的手，从侧门冲了出去。  
  
//  
  
“您真是小孩子脾气。” Yuri从顶楼的电梯里出来时看到Vasiliy站在房间门口束手无措的样子。  
  
“怎么？您觉得这里住得太舒适了想换间地下室？”   
  
“Yuri Ivanovich…”  
  
“从一位女士45岁的生日宴上甩脸走人也太失礼了吧，Vasiliy Petrovich？人家好心地邀请了您，把您亲自带到贵宾席，还…”  
  
“房卡，Yuri Ivanovich，请开门。” Vasiliy不耐烦地打断了Yuri。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您就像个被惯坏了的孩子。想做什么做什么，想走就走，想骂谁就骂谁。您原来不这样的。您父母教您的礼节您全忘了吗？” Yuri掏出房卡打开了总统套房的门。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我只对配得上的人讲礼节，您就停嘴吧。”  
  
“什么人能配得上您的尊重？难道只有您那群狐朋狗友吗？” Yuri转身把门关上。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您刚都看到了吗？您说的那位女士的生日礼物之一是一辆宾利！而我们来的路上坑坑洼洼都是暗坑，大桥建了五年还没有建到三分之一！这位女士一个下午的花费是一家工薪家庭一年的收入，您让我如何尊重她，凭什么尊重她？如果您想让我坐在那里，跟这群吸血鬼同桌分面包，那您简直痴心妄想！” Vasiliy把行李扔到地上，冲Yuri发火。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您这是仇富心态，有人就应该开宾利，全力享受生活（take everything from this life），贫富差距是正常的，除非您还坚持平均主义？我从没想到您是个如此激进的共产主义者。您不能认为这些奢侈的生活方式不适合您，您就要抵制它们。” Yuri皱着眉头看着他，很显然并不喜欢他的论调。  
  
“我不是共产主义者，Yuri Ivanovich！没错，这些鲟鱼是对我来说太贵了（too rich for my blood），但这鲟鱼本应该是某个老太太治疗癌症的医保，又或者是环城高速上的路灯。我并不仇富，我记恨的是这些搜刮民脂民膏用于自己享乐的臭虫！” Vasiliy觉得愤怒从心底升起来，有些话他太久没说出口了。“不用我提醒您，您也是他们之中的一员。我看过您的案卷，您还有良心吗？这些定制西装、意大利皮鞋、鱼子酱本也都是对您来说太贵了（too rich for your blood），那个伊万弗兰科小村子出身的经济学教授哪去了？您到底经历了什么才变成今天这个样子？”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，人都会变。为什么您非要逆着洪流走呢？您在一年前还只是个教员，如今却是4700万人的总统，您还有什么不满足的呢？要我说，您也是在作秀，Vasiliy Petrovich。因为你可以孤注一掷，您没什么可输的。话说回来，您就折腾吧，您再差又能差到哪去呢？”  
  
“没错，Yuri Ivanovich，我是教员总统，可别忘了您现在并不是总理。” Vasiliy提起Yuri的裤脚，露出他脚腕上的追踪脚镣。  
  
“对，总统先生，您真是懂的知恩图报。是谁把您从那个蜗居里接出来，手把手教您如何做个政客？是谁在议会那群畜生要撕烂您的时候想方设法帮您开脱？又是谁在您对政策一无所知的时候跟在您屁股后面收拾您的烂摊子？看看您是如何对这个人的？二十年的大牢！这就是您感恩的方式是吗？”  
  
Vasiliy正想说点什么的时候，Tolik开门进来了。  
  
“刚正不阿的总统先生该休息了，我这个阶下囚就先告辞了。” Yuri转身绕过Tolik走了出去。  
  
  
**Run, Vasiliy, run！（小瓦快跑）**  
  
Vasiliy的心里并不好受，当嘴不再吐字，当齿轮不在疯狂的转动，当真正静下来的时候，Vasiliy想自己是不是太过火了。  
  
他不得已。作为一个改革者，他必须做最锐利的尖刀和最致命的毒药。  
  
Yuri是他的阵营敌人，是他发誓除掉的眼中钉肉中刺，是这庞大的官官相护的腐败集团的庇护者，即使Yuri是他的良师益友也改变不了这铁板钉钉的事实。  
  
他没办法全身心的相信Yuri，因为他们永远都不会在一方战线。如果这是战场，Vasiliy需要做到毫不犹豫的开枪。  
  
就在Vasiliy沉思的时候，情报局的Mika打来了电话。  
  
“Vasya！Yuri Ivanovich的追踪器没信号了，这老狐狸跑了！”  
  
对下一步并不知道该怎么做的Vasiliy来说，这是最坏的消息。在争吵后，Yuri也许真的意识到他们无法合作，又或者是他没招了，知道Vasiliy在没达到目标的情况下不会好心地放虎归山。  
  
“Tolik，我们分头找找，Yuri Ivanovich不会跑得太远。” Vasiliy知道Yuri说不定已经被某辆没牌照的车接走了，但他不能这样干坐在这富丽堂皇的总统套间伤神。  
  
在电梯里，Vasiliy想起了监狱里的Yuri，他曾经以为一道铁门就可以锁住他的幻想、冲动和期望，他一劳永逸的解决了这个问题，把Yuri锁起来，钥匙丢掉，他不会再想他。  
  
可事实并不是这样，就像即将熄灭的火星接触到了一丁点氧气，Vasiliy的心在燃烧着，这不仅是单纯的在他背后搞的腐败小动作，这也是对他个人的背叛。  
  
酒店大堂里并没有Yuri的踪影，说得好像他的前总理会以龟速出逃一般，Vasiliy有些头痛。  
  
就在他心灰意冷想回房间承认失败的时候，Vasiliy注意到酒吧吧台凳子上坐着个熟悉的身影。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！” Vasiliy跑过去。  
  
Yuri转过头，他戴着顶棒球帽和副墨镜，穿着POLO衫和牛仔裤，拿着杯威士忌，就像个来这度假的老爹。  
  
“怎么？您工作时间滴酒不沾，还要以同样要求约束我吗？” Yuri仍然带着不悦的语气说。  
  
“您的追踪器。Mikhail Ashotovich刚打电话告诉我它没信号了。” Vasiliy喘着粗气。  
  
“喏，在这呢。” Yuri略微提起他的裤脚。“您看看它的标签，我敢保证写的是’乌克兰制造’。话说回来，Vasiliy Petrovich，您这是紧张我抛下您逃跑吗？”  
  
“对，没错。毕竟我们的计划还没完成，下一步我们要做什么？” Vasiliy坐到Yuri旁边。  
  
“什么都不用做，Vasiliy Petrovich。坐在前台等着看好戏就行了，您今天上午借Roizman手下记者的名义教训了Nemchuk的人，寡头们现在一定打的不可开交，您的宏伟计划就快完成了。”  
  
Yuri向他举了举酒杯。  
  
“您继续吧，Yuri Ivanovich，我得给Mika打个电话，他们大概在全城追捕您。”  
  
//  
  
寡头们并不能忍下这口气，很快给这位多事的总统送来了大礼，就在Yuri要上楼的时候，当地的一伙新纳粹这时从门口闯了进来。  
  
“抓住Goloborodko！”  
  
Yuri急忙踏进电梯，不停按着关门键，可电梯门即将关闭的时候，门缝中插进来了一只棒球棒。  
  
“哎，老爹，等等，着什么急。” 一伙新纳粹青年挤了进来。  
  
“你们去几楼？” Yuri装出一副北方口音。  
  
新纳粹的头领看了一眼按键，“和您一样，顶楼。”  
  
“你们是本地人吗？” Yuri接着问。  
  
“是。”领头的人哼了一声，并不想跟他交谈。  
  
“听说总统在这家酒店住。” Yuri搭讪着。“我刚还在十一楼的健身房碰见他。”  
  
“您说他在十一楼？”一电梯厢的新纳粹集体转向了Yuri。  
  
“是啊，小个子，棕色头发，您说他不会是个犹太佬吧？” Yuri推了推墨镜。  
  
首领立刻按下了十一楼，电梯门一开便出去了。  
  
“牢记十四字真言啊小伙子们！” Yuri在他们背后喊。  
  
【补充：作为前苏联国家之一的乌克兰其实反犹情绪还是很高涨，尤其再配合上民族主义，参见剧里第二季竞选时的议长，竞选口号中就是反犹，所以新纳粹群体近年来经常闹事打砸抢烧。虽然剧里的瓦夏设定没有明说是犹太人，但演员Zelensky确实是犹太血统，并且被诟病的一点就是他的制作公司Quarter 95是由一名犹太寡头资助，犹太寡头比较出名的事就是最近为了Privat Bank的国有化在伦敦打官司，该银行之前倒闭在16年被国家全盘收购，发现5.5B 美元的款项可能被寡头贪污。Anyway，总统Zelensky澄清并不是寡头的傀儡，个人还是愿意相信瓦夏！等等，没解释十四字真言，这个是源自于美国新纳粹团体之间流传的一句话十四个字，We must secure the existence of our people and a future for white children，乌克兰知名新纳粹团体就叫C14。Yuri这就是在搞笑了。】  
  
首领回过身，向Yuri行纳粹礼。“谢谢您，老爹。”  
  
电梯一到顶楼，Yuri马上冲出去到Vasiliy房间。  
  
“快跑，别问为什么。” Yuri抓住Vasiliy的肩膀。  
  
“为什么？” Vasiliy被Yuri拉扯着站起来一脸迷惑。  
  
“Tolik呢？”  
  
“Tolik大概去楼下餐厅了。”  
  
“Shit。我们得赶紧走。”  
  
“为什么？去哪？”  
  
“一伙新纳粹要给您点颜色看看，您说去哪？逃啊！”  
  
“什么新纳粹？” Vasiliy站在原地不动。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，都到这时候了，您就别打破砂锅问到底了。我估计他们是寡头送给您的大礼。我们不能呆在这，他们马上就会上来。” Yuri拽着Vasiliy向门口跑，刚走到电梯口就到那伙新纳粹从楼梯间上来，而此时电梯还停在十楼。  
  
就在Yuri疯狂按电梯键的时候，Vasiliy发现旁边有个杂物间，赶忙把Yuri拖进来。  
  
黑暗中Vasiliy竖起耳朵听着外面那伙人在走廊的喊叫，可他突然发现对面的Yuri不太对劲。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您不舒服吗？” Vasiliy小声问。  
  
“Vasiliy…Vasiliy Petrovich，我有幽闭恐惧症，” Yuri喘着粗气说。  
  
“您闭上眼睛想想大草原、海洋、树林…”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，在堆满床单的杂货间我并不能施展我的想象。” Yuri靠在身后的架子上，他觉得有些呼吸不上来，尤其是漆黑一片的环境更加加剧了他的状况。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，深呼吸。” Vasiliy拍着Yuri的肩膀。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，还是让我出去吧，我更宁愿死在新纳粹的棒球棍底下，而不是憋死在一堆脏抹布和清洁剂中间。” Yuri断断续续地说。  
  
“您的幽默感真是什么时候都没丧失。” Vasiliy叹了口气。“如果这能让您感觉好点的话。”  
  
Vasiliy慢慢触碰到Yuri，手臂环过他的腰，略微偏头，松松地抱住Yuri。“您和我一起呼吸行吗。一…二…三…”  
  
不知道过了多久，Yuri伸出手拍了拍Vasiliy后脑勺，把他拉开。“谢谢您，Vasiliy Petrovich，可我想他们已经走了。”  
  
然而等Yuri打开门，正巧遇到那伙人从总统套房里出来。  
  
“抓住他们！”  
  
  
**Once upon a time （少年往事）**  
  
Vasiliy并不知道他们是怎么逃到yuri的游艇上的，他们从酒店一路逃出来，直到上了高速后面那伙希特勒的狗崽子还在他们屁股后面紧追不舍。可突然间，Yuri打了个电话，就有人开着游艇在港口接应他们。  
  
这一切跟动作电影一样不真实，可他前总理30M美刀的游艇却是真真切切存在的，可见在现实生活中，如果你有足够的钱，Tom Cruise想当就可以当。【这里有个梗：Zelensky上台之后邀请汤姆克鲁斯来乌克兰考察投资电影。】  
  
Vasiliy坐在甲板上，倚着栏杆，看着夕阳下远处的的敖德萨港口，水面被落日染成了金黄色，就像圣诞化工厂的废料排放到了海里一样，那奇妙的精灵魔法在海浪中慢慢弥散。  
  
现在是七月初夏，温暖的海气中夹杂着一丝丝凉爽的北风，Vasiliy想起了童年和老爹在Redkino湖垂钓，虽然第二天他就冻感冒了，因为他老爹忘记给他带外套，但那一天他们钓了很多鲑鱼。  
  
“这景色很美吧，Vasiliy Petrovich？” Yuri拿了两只高脚杯出来，从酒柜取出一瓶看起来就很昂贵的白葡萄酒。  
  
Vasiliy默默看着Yuri把瓶塞拔出来。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您看起来似乎不太开心。你有什么需要担忧的呢？您需要做的已经完成了，我们的三位老朋友现在互相为敌，正摩拳擦掌打算找人算账呢，在他们口袋里的议会是不会投票给Karasyuk当总理的。您现在可以做的就是放松，就当是个小假期了，您知道您值得拥有个无忧无虑的假期。” Yuri把酒杯递给Vasiliy。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，如果您没从政的话，今天的您会在哪？” Vasiliy接过酒杯吞了一大口。  
  
“可能还在基辅国家经济大学做教授吧，也许现在已经是个系主任了。” Yuri眯着眼睛对着夕阳。  
  
【今天一查，Zelensky竟然是从这里毕业的！】  
  
“如果您能选择的话，您会选那样的生活吗？” Vasiliy看着余辉中Yuri的剪影，三十年的时光似乎在光阴间转瞬即逝。  
  
“肯定不会。您为什么觉得我会后悔现在的日子呢？” Yuri转过头来望着Vasiliy。  
  
Vasiliy看了眼Yuri脚踝上的电子脚镣。  
  
“我这辈子过得很值，Vasiliy Petrovich，即使我真的在我们导演的那场小事故中不幸去世，我也很知足。这个嘛…” Yuri踢了踢他的脚镣。“代价是一定会有的，不管过哪种日子，做什么选择。如果我还在大学任教，也许我就得为水电费发愁，省吃俭用攒儿子出国留学的学费，老婆说不定在出轨楼下的邻居，虽然话说回来她确实现在跟她的健身教练搞上了，但我又能指责她什么呢？所有这一切，Vasiliy Petrovich，都有因果。就像您如果可以选的话，是继续做个历史老师，还是总统呢？”  
  
Vasiliy拿过酒瓶又给自己倒了一杯。“可我并没有选择，Yuri Ivanovich，当初我并没主动参选，是这社会太完蛋才能把我给选上，民众本来就没对我抱有什么希望，只能是死马当活马医。国内如此，国外也同样，六月去和欧盟开会，没有人把我当回事，即使是马克龙，他和我一个年龄，也并不把我放在眼里。当总统和当历史老师都一样，只不过是被不同的人人推来推去。”  
  
“人民对您抱有期望，Vasiliy Petrovich，您不应该妄自菲薄。”  
  
“人民也曾经对您抱有期望，Yuri Ivanovich，您辜负了我们！”  
  
“妈的，Vasiliy Petrovich！人民就那么希望我蜗居在五十平的公寓里痛苦终生吗？世界上就缺这一个没天分的经济学教授吗？我雁过拔毛没错，收受贿赂也是真，但我也每天忙得四脚朝天在让这群对我有“期望”的人民有饭吃有衣穿有房住！当其他每个人只忙着填充自己腰包的时候，我，还想着这群人民。但您知道吗？如果我不这么做的话，总理的位置根本就不会由我来坐，国家就是这一副烂样子，像您这样的理想主义者有几个？在您看来，我现在就是十恶不做的恶棍是吗？您可以清廉，可以站在道德制高点居高临下的批判我，但您别期望我什么。三十年前，我真应该…”  
  
“三十年前什么？Yuri Ivanovich，三十年前什么？” Vasiliy猛地站起来，瞪着Yuri。  
  
“三十年前，我就应该去加入’死公鸡’乐队！【Dead Rooster，1989年建立的乌克兰摇滚乐队】去写诗，拿头撞墙，整天瞎叫唤。” Yuri自言自语着，走到下面的平台，甩下拖鞋便跳入海中。  
  
//  
  
四个月前  
  
“喂？Yuri Ivanovich？” Vasiliy醉醺醺地拨通了Yuri的电话。他刚在酒店和IMF的总裁大婶喝大了，一片混乱之中他略微清醒就发现自己坐在总统府黑漆漆的办公室里。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您猜猜我是谁，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”对面很快接通了电话，Vasiliy立马接上下一句。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您喝醉了吗？” Yuri的声音因为睡眠而有些沙哑。  
  
“我没醉。Yuri Ivan…Yuri Ivanovich，您还没猜出我…我是谁呢。” Vasiliy的舌头并不听他使唤了。  
  
“您是Vasiliy Petrovich Holoborodko，乌克兰的民主选举出的4700万人的总统，前历史教员。” Yuri搓了搓脸，一看闹钟已经是半夜三点多了。  
  
“你还没猜到全部，Yuri Ivano…Ivanov…Yura…” Vasiliy闭着眼睛对着电话傻笑。  
  
“您是Petro Vassilyevich Holoborodko和Mariya Stefanovna Holoborodko的儿子，您姐姐是Svetlana Petrovna Sakhno，您住在Lyuteranska 二十…”  
  
Yuri还没说完便被Vasiliy打断了，“您说的都对，但天底下肯定还有您不知道的事吧。”  
  
Yuri在电话那头沉默着等待Vasiliy的话。  
  
“您还记得89年夏…夏天吗？Redkino湖。您和一群学生在湖里划船，有个小男孩的钓鱼竿被风刮跑了，他为了拿回鱼竿便跳下了水，他并不会游泳，而他的酒鬼老爹在和他的那群狐朋狗友吹牛并没留意他儿子溺水了。”  
  
Vasiliy停顿了一阵，似乎睡过去了一样，但他突然像清醒过来一般，“是您那天跳下船救了我，Yuri Ivanovich。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，虽然我并不记得这件事，但您不用谢我，这都是一个正直的公民应该做的。” Yuri按摩着他的太阳穴。“您在哪？需要我派人去接您吗？”  
  
“不！Yuri Ivanovich，您并不正直。” Vasiliy说着梦话。  
  
“您今晚去哪喝醉了？和IMF的人?”  
  
“IMF的老娘们儿！您说我去和她们联姻我们的贷款就能缓一缓吗？” Vasiliy自顾自地嗤笑。“可不成啊，大婶儿肯定会像我的前妻一样发现她的丈夫并没法爱她。”  
  
“您在说些什么，Vasiliy Petrovich？您别动，我这就叫人去接您。”  
  
“好的，Yu…Yura，我就在这，哪也不去，就在这。”  
  
半个小时之后，Yuri出现在总统府，他让随行的保镖等候在门外，自己开门进了总统办公室，怕他大醉的总统的形象没法面对公众。  
  
Vasiliy正趴在办公桌上睡着，开了一盏灯，脸埋在臂弯里，远远看就像个困倦了的孩子。Yuri走上前去轻轻摇了摇Vasiliy的肩膀。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，醒醒，我现在送您回家。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich？您来找我了？” Vasiliy半闭着眼睛抬起头望着Yuri。“您的头发都白了。”  
  
“是啊，毕竟我为乌克兰人民奉献了我的青春。”  
  
“狗屎， Yuri Ivanovich，狗屎。”   
  
Yuri看状况有些没法收拾，打开门让两个保镖进来把总统抬出去。  
  
走到大门外，晚风一吹让Vasiliy突然又醒了过来，“你们要干什么！” 他挣脱保镖，一股脑跑了出去，但醉酒的Vasiliy Petrovich并不是运动健将，甚至没法保持身体平衡，他一头扎进门口的水池里。  
  
Yuri和几名保镖赶紧跑到水池边准备捞人，只看到他们的总统在水池里自由自在的划着水。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，这次我不需要您了！” Vasiliy扑腾着，水花在基辅沉默的夜晚飞溅。“我永远不需要您了！”  
  
最终，Yuri把裹着毯子的Vasiliy送到了Holoborodk家门口，老Petro Vassilyevich睡眼惺忪地开了门。  
  
“您好，Yuri ivanovich。Vasya！他怎么会这个样子？”  
  
“喝醉了，跳进水池里。” Yuri看着又睡过去的Vasiliy小声说。  
  
“真是又给您添麻烦了。”  
  
就像三十年前一样，Yuri Ivanovich再次把湿淋淋的Vasiliy交给了Petro Vassilyevich。  
  
//  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，我昨晚喝醉了给您打了个电话，我没说什么离谱的话吧。” Vasiliy在走廊上碰见了Yuri。  
  
“没有，Vasiliy Petrovich，您跟我讲了您通宵都在和IMF谈判，希望您们谈的顺利。” Yuri余光扫着手里的文件。  
  
“不好意思打扰您了，Yuri Ivanovich。昨晚真是太疯狂了。”  
  
“没错，Vasiliy Petrovich，没错。”  
  
  
  
**Pride and Prejudice （尊严与成见）**  
  
  
当Yuri从海面回到甲板上的时候，在最后的一点夕阳的微光中，他浑身滴着水，就像个离开了海底王国化做凡人的波塞冬。  
  
三十年，能从头到脚的改变一个人，当年那个穿着白衬衣的年轻学者已经消失在Redkino湖的波光里了。他曾经是那么英俊迷人，那么青春朝气。  
  
年幼的Vasya坐在湖边望着不远处小船上的一群学生们，站在船头朗诵诗歌的是个黑发的青年，半下午的阳光落在他身上，好像为他披上了一层金色盔甲。Vasya有些看入迷了，一阵风吹过，他手中的钓鱼竿落到水里，他怕老爹嘟嘟囔囔地责怪，也没多想就跳进水里。  
  
他并不会游泳，整个人就像溺水的小猫，只把这片若大的湖搅起了一丝波澜。Vasya只看到天很蓝，国旗上的条带那么蓝。远处有人大喊着，他的耳朵灌满了湖水并听不清。他在下沉，又上浮，像海面上漂着的一只松果。  
  
直到一双手在他背后托住他，把他提出水面，紧接着是大地，又是天空，再就是那个湿透的黑发青年了。水滴从他乌黑的短发梢儿上落下来，打在Vasya脸上。  
  
  
  
【虽然总理长了一张典型东欧人脸，但配合上那种风度真的迷倒一片】  
  
“孩子，你还好吗？”青年用手拍着Vasya的脸，他棕色的眼睛望着他，就像整个宇宙在盯着他似的。  
  
在咳嗽了一阵之后，Vasya点了点头，他是个敏感害羞的孩子，他想应该说声谢谢，但又不知道怎么开口。  
  
“你家长呢？” 青年问道。  
  
“在树后面。” Vasya伸出手指了指他还什么都不知道的老爹的方向，这是他才发现他仍然紧紧拽着青年的衬衫。  
  
“那我们得过去找他了，你需要赶紧换身衣服。” 青年低头看到Vasya拳头里攥着他的衣服，便弯腰把Vasya抱起来。他跟同龄人相比有些太瘦小了，就像个七八岁的孩子。  
  
//  
  
“您去哪？” Petro Vassilyevich懒洋洋地问道，直到他看了一眼后视镜才发现在基辅国家经济大学上车的人是他儿子的救命恩人。“哎呦，是您，Yuri Ivanovich！”  
  
“是您啊！您好啊，麻烦去政府大楼。” Yuri打开车窗抖了抖帽子上的雪。  
  
坐在副驾驶座上的Vasya就像怀里揣了个小兔，扑腾扑腾直跳。  
  
“Vasya，还记得救你上岸的人吗？快打个招呼。”Petro Vassilyevich拍了Vasya一巴掌。  
  
“您好。”  
  
“你好啊，孩子，最近怎么样？还去钓鱼吗？” Yuri边说着边翻着手里自己的简历，他在经济部门有个面试要迟到了，这才叫了辆的士。  
  
“没有了。” Vasya憋红了脸，他缩着脖子躲在自己的围巾里。  
  
“话说回来，您最近怎么样？”Petro Vassilyevich 热情地跟Yuri聊着天。Vasya的心跳得太大声，他听不清他们间断的谈话。  
  
他希望自己老爹能像平时一样多绕几圈，多一点时间，再多一点时间。  
  
可车程很短，Yuri转眼就要下车了。  
  
“您不用给钱了。”Petro Vassilyevich从前座回过头来跟Yuri说。  
  
“不，还是要给您。” Yuri从口袋里掏出了钱递给了Petro Vassilyevich，后者依然不推让地接受了。  
  
“您走好啊，Yuri Ivanovich。” Petro Vassilyevich隔着车窗冲Yuri摆了摆手，便发动了车。  
  
Vasya回过头去盯着车窗外Yuri走上台阶，直到车拐弯，他呼出来的热气在窗户上形成一小片水雾，就像个少年忐忑的小心思。  
  
//  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，议会似乎并没有否决Karasyuk做总理的意思。我们该怎么办？” Vasiliy放下电话走到甲板下去找Yuri。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您喜欢一粒扣还是双排扣Tuxedo？” Yuri坐在沙发上还沉浸在他的小说里。  
  
“什么？我说Karasyuk明天就会被投票成总理了！”  
  
“没错，所以你看，Karasyuk是Nemchuk的人，可议会令两大政党可是我们另两位寡头朋友的，如果您能向另外两位展示您和Nemchuk深厚的友谊，让他们明白原来这一切都是Nemchuk搞的鬼，那我想他们并不会那么热衷于推举他的人做总理。” Yuri合起小说，慢条斯理地跟他解释道。  
  
“可这跟Tuxedo有什么关系？”  
  
“明天，我亲爱的Vasiliy Petrovich，是Nemchuk独生女的婚礼，您作为他忠实的老朋友难道不应该去捧场吗？”Yuri抬了抬眉头。  
  
“等等，Yuri Ivanovich，您要我去向公众展示他们的总统跟某寡头是老相识了，或者我是他女儿的教父之类的，这不是打我自己的脸吗？您要知道，我现在拥有的只有我的尊严，如果这点我自己都要去否定，那我还凭什么来去治理这个国家？” Vasiliy走到Yuri旁边。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，尊严能拿来当饭吃吗？再说了，您真的相信民众还坚信您是清廉为民的圣父？他们更愿意在新闻里看到您贪了几个亿的消息，这样才能怪这个国家已经烂透了，同时继续着自己可悲的生活。”Yuri仰着头皱着眉看着他。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您别说了！您已经脱离普通人民太久了，您精英阶层的成见您自己留着吧！” Vasiliy受够了跟Yuri的争吵，他们始终是两路人，这些不可调和的矛盾永远不可能辩论出个水落石出。他的太阳穴突突地跳着，血液里的酒精此时似乎坐上了飞船直达大脑。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我可以陪您玩这个’救世总统’的游戏，但您得明白耶稣被钉死在十字架上的时候，连人民都在欢呼！这是政治，不是过家家！您可以欺骗自己您是在拯救乌克兰，可您看到我们的经济报告了吗？不管是就业率、经济增长速度还是通胀率比您贪污腐败的前任还要差！这就是您的拯救吗？也许人民不需要拯救！您醒醒吧，这一切…唔…”  
  
Vasiliy突然俯下身，捧着Yuri的脸，吻了下去。Yuri几乎是立刻抓住Vasiliy脑后的头发，把他拉近，狂热地回吻着他。Vasiliy的膝盖挤入Yuri两腿间，将Yuri推向沙发靠背，他咬着Yuri的嘴唇，牙齿碰撞在一起，跟小猎犬啃着骨头一般，直到被Yuri拽住腰带，跌坐在Yuri的腿上。  
  
【vibe就跟这个差不多】  
  
  
  
当他们不得不分开来喘口气的时候，Yuri双手抚摸着Vasiliy的上臂，几乎是带着同情看着他，“Vasiliy Petrovich，您…”  
  
Vasiliy低过头靠在Yuri肩膀上，紧紧闭上了眼睛，“别说话，Yuri Ivanovich，请您别说话。”  
  
  
//  
  
他做了个奇怪的梦，他成了基督耶稣，被钉在了十字架上，所有人都长着毒蛇一般的面孔，在他脚下嘶嘶地吐着信子，一双双枯瘦的手伸向他，在祈求食物，他用流下的鲜血饲喂着这些禽兽，可他们仍不满足，张开嘴撕咬着他的身体。  
  
Vasiliy猛地惊醒了，他在片刻的慌乱后才记起自己在哪，Yuri也被他弄醒了，伸出胳膊把他搂过来，下巴抵着他的头，“Vasya，嘘…Vasya…这只是个梦。”  
  
这是深夜，即使空旷的夜空也有云彩遮住月亮柔和的光，Vasiliy暂时原谅了自己，他的后背紧紧贴着Yuri的胸膛，直到衬衫的扣子硌得他有些疼。  
  
他慢慢入睡，梦见自己裹得严严实实坐在老爹的出租车上，外面是鹅毛般的雪花，后座的Yuri在下车时摸了摸他的头。  
  
//  
  
Yuri趴在天窗上，向下伸手挠了挠他的耳朵，又点了点他的鼻子。  
  
Vasiliy半闭着眼睛抻着头去迎Yuri的手，毕竟昨晚他一点都没抗拒，但当意识回到大脑之后，他才发现自己是天底下最鲁莽的傻瓜。  
  
【港真，看看叫醒的那一段，这难道不是the next morning？？？】  
  
  
  
“起床了，大公，已经不早了，您是不是得回基辅恭喜Karasyuk登上总理宝座了？” Yuri从他上方冲他说。  
  
“我，我们。昨晚。哦天哪。” Vasiliy向上瞪着神清气爽的Yuri。  
  
“瞧您高兴得话都说不出来了，早饭已经好了，我在甲板上等您。” Yuri消失在窗外了，取而代之的是那一个圆形的天空，飘着几丝云彩，还有只海鸥飞过。  
  
Vasiliy呆呆地望着天，昨晚的细节在他脑中一点不差的放映着，他完蛋了，他和他油嘴滑舌、贪污腐败、满肚子坏心眼、严格来讲还在服着二十年刑期的前总理上床了，他妈妈如果知道会说什么？！Yuri比他爸也就小几岁来着？  
  
哦天哪，他干了些什么。他是有多久没上床了才会饥不择食成这样？哦上帝啊，一国总统跟他的前总理搞上了，而且还不止一发，媒体如果知道他大概只能去北极找个冰洞把自己埋起来了。哦亲爱的妈妈呀，这可能是最有辱家门的事，想想他姐Sveta如果知道了，大概会用这事笑他一辈子。  
  
Vasiliy悲痛地坐起来，套上T恤和短裤。他得振作，如果他能做总统，也许他也能在现在走出房门面对Yuri。  
  
“早上好，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy走上楼梯到甲板上，今天又是个爽朗的美丽夏日。  
  
“早上好，Vasiliy Petrovich，您要来点咖啡吗？” Yuri穿着亚麻的衬衫和裤子，再加上背后的海港，就显得他是什么悠闲地亿万富翁似的，不过也许他真的是。  
  
Vasiliy默默地喝着自己的咖啡，不敢去看坐在对面的Yuri。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您昨晚睡得还好吗？” Yuri一边给自己的小面包抹上黄油，一边若无其事地问道，仿佛他自己昨晚睡在甲板上一样！  
  
“您这是明知故问，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy小声咬着牙说。  
  
“嘿，Vasiliy Petrovich，我并没有恶意，我以为您想假装昨晚没发生过。” Yuri耸了耸肩。“除非您想谈谈您有多喜欢我干…”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！” Vasiliy呛了口咖啡。“咳，我不能看着Karasyuk上台，否则我们前几天的努力都白费了，IMF的贷款也泡汤了。”  
  
“您不能这么说，毕竟我们共处这几天还是让您跳到我的…”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！” Vasiliy对Yuri怒目而视。“您是受过良好教育的人！”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您别激动，关于Karasyuk，我还有个主意，这也多亏了您昨天…”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！您就这么迫不及待地想让我难堪吗？行！那我们就谈谈您怎么X在我X，您这个岁数能X得起来真是不容易，更别提还是两次，虽然第二次我得给您个X才能让您X，但我承认您X不错，可这也多亏了您这么多年X了如此之多的XX。你去吃X吧，Yuri Ivanovich，您羞辱我不如给我个X。【此处哔掉了关键词，太污了，联想一下瓦夏在被偷拍的骂人视频里的嘴炮】”  
  
“Wow，Vasiliy Petrovich，您真是在每次我以为我足够了解您的时候给我意外，但我刚想说的是，多亏了您昨天说到的尊严，您不需要去硬闯Nemchuk独生女的婚礼，您等着他眼巴巴来找您就是了。”  
  
Vasiliy从脸一直红到脖子根，他把头埋低，假装对桌上的培根很感兴趣。“您是什么意思？”  
  
“Nemchuk因为不能出境临时把婚礼地址改到敖德赛【乌克兰海港城市】，也就是说他并没能成功包下整个酒店，有一对情侣今天也将在那里举办婚礼，其中一名是个知名演员，Nemchuk独生女是他的粉丝，您只需要去他们的婚礼捧个场，我想楼上的Nemchuk知道之后，是会不得不下来请另一对新人上去坐坐的，因为他的骄傲【pride】，他将不得不向他的总统发出邀请，而且不会接受您的拒绝，这样您就可以名正言顺、不失尊严【pride】地出现在Nemchuk独生女的婚礼现场，而今天就要投票选举总理的议会可没那么多时间查证您到底是怎么个态度。” Yuri冲他展开个灿烂的笑容。  
  
“您真是太棒了！” Vasiliy忘乎所以地隔着桌子探过身子，轻轻在Yuri嘴上打了个啵儿，之后他立即坐回来，死死盯着他的炒鸡蛋。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我们今天时间很紧，但我想在到达港口之前我们还有些时间，您刚刚的提议还有效吗？” Yuri从咖啡杯沿儿上看着他。  
  
“这个…” Vasiliy很开心，就像喝下了什么令人振奋的药水，肥皂泡泡都要从他耳朵里跑出来。“如果我们有时间的话，” Vasiliy严肃的说。  
  
  
**Double-act （情人们）**  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您没在给我的酒或者咖啡里加料吧？为什么我没法对您说不呢？” Vasiliy擦着他的头发，一回想到刚在淋浴室里的场景就让他红了脸。  
  
【所以这个剧为什么这么基！到底为什么要拍总理如此色气的洗澡？？？是为了给我们剪视频的素材吗？？？】  
  
  
  
“也许是我的人格魅力，Vasiliy Petrovich。话说回来，您对我说不的次数可够多。” Yuri在卧室的另一边系着衬衫扣子。  
  
“那说明您高估了您的人格魅力，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy瞥了他一眼。  
  
“您说得对，我已经沦落到跟被老婆踹了的历史教员上床的境地了，” Yuri走过来，俯身到他的高度，按着他的肩膀看着他说。  
  
“您别忘了，现在这个历史教员可是总统。” Vasiliy挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“没错！我的下一步还能更糟吗？也许是马克龙？或者特鲁多？哦您看到他那双迷人的蓝眼睛了吗？” Yuri歪着头说到。  
【我就默默丢张图】  
  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您会见各国领导人的时候脑子里都在想这些下流的东西吗？” Vasiliy皱起了脸。  
  
“可不止我，Vasiliy Petrovich，如果您会读心术的话，您就能听见几乎每一个人都在想’性’，我们可是一群工作过度得不到休息又欲望强烈的混蛋们。”  
  
“真龌龊。” Vasiliy抖了抖肩想甩开他的手。  
  
“欢迎来到政治舞台，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Yuri捧着他的脸给了他一个吻。  
  
//  
  
“妈妈您别念叨了！您想让街坊四邻都听见吗！” Yuri在街上对着阳台上的老太太喊道。  
  
“妈妈？什么妈妈？” Vasiliy像只不知所措的小狗跟在Yuri后面小步跑着。  
  
“我妈妈，Vasiliy Petrovich。”  
  
“那墓地里的是谁？”  
  
“谁都不是，我只是喜欢那块地方。” Yuri推开了一家不起眼的男士成衣店的门。  
  
“妈妈，我可想死您了！” Yuri拥过他的老母亲并亲吻她的双颊。  
  
“Yura，我说什么来着，你不能总把总统带来这。” 妈妈Chuiko提到总统就像她在说Yuri不能总把流浪的小脏狗带回家一般。  
  
“亲爱的，我不是针对你，只是自从前总统来过之后，很多人莫名其妙就找了过来。我年纪大了，只想清闲地过日子。” 妈妈Chuiko冲Vasiliy笑了笑。  
  
“妈妈，我们的总统需要一套Tuxedo，得快，他可不想错过三点的那场婚礼。”  
  
//  
  
“您觉得怎么样？” Vasiliy穿着一新从试衣间出来。  
  
“很帅。”妈妈Chuiko突然笑了笑。“不过也许我们该换个高点领子的衬衫。”  
  
“我觉得现在这件不错。” Vasiliy一看已经快两点了，有些心急。  
  
“不，亲爱的，你还是应该换一件。” 妈妈Chuiko把他带到全身镜前，Vasiliy这才发现自己的领子上方上有块红印。“如果你不想被八卦小报追缠不休的话。”  
  
“是的，您说得对。” Vasiliy瞥了一眼坐在沙发上喝着咖啡的Yuri。  
  
等他再出来时，Yuri已经拿着一打领结在等他了。  
  
“您能快点嘛，Yuri Ivanovich？” Vasiliy急得直跺脚。  
  
“昨晚你可不是这么说的，Vasiliy Petrovich。最后的细节很重要。” Yuri慢悠悠地拿着一个又一个蝴蝶结在他领口比划着。  
  
“您真是厚脸皮！” Vasiliy看了看在一旁的妈妈Chuiko，悄悄咬牙切齿地说。  
  
//  
  
当他们正打算穿过热热闹闹的中央广场时，Vasiliy这才发现那正在举办模仿秀。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，也许我们该绕着走，这儿人太多了。” Vasiliy建议道。  
  
“不，恰恰相反，Vasiliy Petrovich，您不想再在小巷子里被一伙新纳粹围堵吧。这么说吧，您离开Tolik的每一分一秒都很危险。” Yuri拉住他的胳膊肘。  
  
“没错，看看我都干了些什么。” Vasiliy无可奈何地被Yuri拽向广场。  
  
广场上简直就是历史人物大乱斗，间或穿插着星球大战、星际迷航和指环王人物。  
  
“开心点，Vasiliy Petrovich，您该为我们祖国繁荣的旅游业骄傲才是，看看这些游客！这都是一张张行走的钞票。” Yuri拍着他的后背。“不过话说回来，您带钱了吗？我们得买束花，毕竟不能空着手去婚礼现场。”  
  
“我哪有钱？我的钱包还在Zaporizhia的酒店！难道您没钱吗？！” Vasiliy终于明白了为什么Yuri选择步行到婚礼的酒店。  
  
“您是不是忘了我的账户可都是被您冻着！这全广场的人加起来可都没您有钱。” Yuri摊了摊手。  
  
就在这时，一个大姐跑了过来，向她的姐妹指着Vasiliy，“老妹儿！快看，Goloborodko！”  
  
Vasiliy推了推墨镜，刚想否认，Yuri却马上帮他摘了下来。  
  
“没错，女士们，这位可是专门从基辅赶过来的，已经在好多地方演出过了，您两位想合张影吗？”  
  
“唔，我觉得他可不怎么像。瞧瞧他的大脸盘，Goloborodko真人要瘦多了，” 她的姐妹眯着眼对Vasiliy评头论足道。  
  
“没有吧，我觉得很像啊，”大姐反驳道。  
  
“你不知道，Goloborodko酗酒成瘾，而且还有艾滋，因为他是基佬。”另一位大姐似乎对此深信不疑。  
  
【所以到底为什么一夜过后Yuri要说Vasiliy性取向不同？？？可以拍个续集解释一下吗！！！】  
  
  
  
“您…”还没等Vasiliy说完，Yuri立马打断了他。“我们这是1000Hr一张合照，您想用手机还是相机？”  
  
“这也太贵了吧！”两个大姐抱怨道。  
  
“这毕竟是从基辅来的大明星，您两位如果嫌贵可以去别处看看。”  
  
“您这又是扮演的谁呢？” 两个大姐瞅着一身亚麻西装还戴了白色巴拿马帽的Yuri。  
  
“流放的亚努科维奇。我和这位总统是个双人组合。因为是前总统，和我合影很便宜，才100Hr。”  
  
“那好吧，亚努科维奇也不错。”两个大姐把手机塞给Vasiliy，跑去左右搂着Yuri。  
  
等她们走后，Yuri去买了束花递给Vasiliy。  
  
“谢谢您，Yuri Ivanovich，没把我卖给那两个可憎的女人。”  
  
“她们配不上您，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Yuri搂了搂Vasiliy的肩膀。  
  
突然Vasiliy撞上了一个壮汉。  
  
“不好意思我们收摊了。” Vasiliy抬起头，猛地一惊。“Tolik！”  
  



	2. Enemies, as well as lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Enemies, as well as lovers, come to resemble each other over a period of time" - Sydney J. Harris

"Enemies, as well as lovers, come to resemble each other over a period of time" - Sydney J. Harris  
  
  
**Wake me up when September ends （倾城一梦）**  
  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich。Vasiliy Petrovich？总统先生？” 大块头Tolik在Vasiliy面前杵着，但他的声音从很远处传来，他挡住了背后的光，就跟晨雾中骑着马的哥萨克人马迈【乌克兰民俗故事英雄】一样，他们甚至还有相似的胡须。  
  
“怎么了，Tolik？” Vasiliy觉得自己的舌头似乎瘫痪在口腔里了，他听到自己的声音突然觉得很陌生。  
  
“总统先生，政变结束了，您被释放了。” Vasiliy抬头看着Tolik的脸，奥德赛的蓝天碧海逐渐消失了，取而代之的是这窄窄的一间牢房。  
  
“现在是什么时候？” Vasiliy说出了他的第二句话，他听起来似乎不那么奇怪了。  
  
“下午六点二十四。” Tolik低头看了看他的腕表，是块百达翡丽，Vasiliy总觉得他在哪里看到过这东西，但他的脑子现在一片空白。  
  
“不，Tolik，我是说今天的日期。” Vasiliy揉了揉自己的脸。  
  
“9月25号。” Tolik仍然像块可靠的石头一样，把Vasiliy暴风雨中小船般的思绪牢牢拴在港口。  
  
“已经快十个月了是吗？” Vasiliy自言自语，他绕过Tolik走出牢门，走廊有股潮湿冰冷的味道，头顶上的日光灯管间断闪着，他已经想不起来多少个夜晚他数着小窗外忽明忽暗的灯光入睡。  
  
//  
  
“Vasya！你还好吗！” Olha，他的前妻，冲过来拥抱他。他们的儿子现在还在意大利。  
  
他不太想说话，可能是因为他不知道能说什么，他被单独囚禁了十个月，除了守卫偶尔在走廊的低语，他不曾听到任何人的声音。  
  
他的朋友们，Mika，Ivan，Mikhail，Sergey, Oksana都在拥抱他，搂着他的肩膀，问他还好吗。  
  
每个人都是那么兴奋又那么疲惫，对他们来说，十个月的流放日子结束了，Vasya又重新回到总统的位置，他们又可以像原来的小虎队一样并肩作战，浑身干劲地去建设这个国家。  
  
可他却像一只被砍断了头流干血的公鸡，断着脖子躺在灶台上，连两脚蹬天的本事都没有。  
  
他脑中会浮现出无数的人站在广场上，齐声喊他的名字让他下台；他的眼前会不时闪过军警穿梭在混乱的街道上与示威人群撕打一团；他能闻到烧焦的轮胎味道，就好像这气味钻进了他的大脑一直没有离开。  
  
他不认为自己是个罪人，可他却实实在在被唾弃着、被仇视着，而对象则是他一心服务的人民。  
  
他体会到当基督被钉上十字架的痛苦不仅是肉体上的折磨，更是一种从心底而生的无助感，自我怀疑和自我放弃。  
  
如果我是被选中的神之子，天父啊，天父啊，为什么离弃我？  
  
好笑的是，他其实也是个犹太人，更好笑的是，他本不应该相信有个哥们儿两千年前被钉死三天之后复活。【犹太人不相信耶稣，然后其实Zelensky是犹太人，但小瓦在剧中应该不是，但在小瓦被Yuri接出狱那里说了句我渴了，我不确定是不是类比耶稣在十字架上说的那句 I thirst。但这里设定就是小瓦从他妈那边有犹太血统，但他家都还是信东正教。】  
  
“Vasya，你得知道，Yuri Ivanovich现在是欧盟的乌克兰问题代表。” Sergey给他又倒了点红酒。  
  
“他什么时候出狱的？这老狐狸还是让他溜了，” Ivan问道。他现在已经是个新生儿的父亲了，但他在两天前才见到自己四个月大的儿子。  
  
“夏天正混乱的时候他申请了保外就医，估计也是怕在监狱里小命不保。” Mika走过来坐在沙发扶手上。  
  
“去了哪？那阵我们正在布鲁塞尔，可没听到他的风声。” Mikhail坐在Sveta旁边显得有些紧张，毕竟他从小就暗恋Vasiliy放浪不羁的姐姐。  
  
“Capri。” 默不出声了许久的Vasiliy脱口而出。  
  
“意大利？” Sergey摇了摇头，“不，他先去了英国，又去瑞士躲了一阵，欧盟的人大概就是那时联系上的他，这也正常，这时候欧盟没法挑食，Yuri Ivanovich这锅牛肉汤虽然老了点，但还是能吃得下。库奇马【乌克兰第二任总统，历史上唯一干过两届10年的乌克兰总统】倒是在积极联系，可他的话现在能顶屁用呢？这可不是九十年代末。”  
  
“Vasya，你从去年冬天他审判之后就没见过他了，你知道他现在留了胡茬吗？极力营造出一副他是被迫害落难的良心政治家形象，可其实更像街边卖炸肉饼的老爹。” Sergey搂着Oksana大笑着。  
  
【炸肉饼老爹形象如图】  
  
  
  
“男政治家能在外表上做手脚的也就是留胡子跟刮胡子了，而女政治家就不一样了。让娜，Vasiliy可能还没看到过，每次记者会都是她的秀场。她大概是留恋Khreschatyk大街的奢侈品商店才没及时跑出国，你知道她被抓的时候还在试鞋吗？” Olha喝着红酒，她有些醉意，脸蛋红扑扑的，这让Vasiliy想起了十年前的那个漂亮姑娘。  
  
“‘我闪亮登场，浑身都是杜嘉班纳。’” Sergey唱着反串艺术家Verka的名曲。“对了，你们知道Andrew和他的’妈妈’其实是一对吗？【Verka是Andrew的艺名，90s就走红的反串明星，他请他的同班同学Inna Bilokon演他的妈妈角色。】”  
  
//  
  
送走了朋友们，Vasiliy回房间躺着，他睡不着，因为他已经睡了太久太久，当九月已尽时终被叫醒。  
  
窗外的冻雨又从天空中落下来，打在他的窗户上。  
  
Vasiliy在想，奥德赛也在下雨吗？  
  
  
【背景资料：乌克兰14年Euromaidan革命，基本就是政变暴乱，死亡130+，总统亚努科维奇流亡俄罗斯现在都没回得来，现在在Donbass的乌克兰俄罗斯战争就是那时候开始的（10.29.19的消息，在Zelensky的推动下，现在两国经历了交换POW战囚阶段之后，终于开始撤兵了！Zelensky被川普电话门搞得真是莫名提升知名度，这个之后在文里会有。）。事情起源大概是因为乌克兰一直想入欧，但俄罗斯提供了更好的terms，比如欧盟愿意提供$0.8 B贷款，但俄罗斯提供$15 B贷款，以及更低价的gas等，亚努科维奇因此放缓了入欧进程，便引起民愤。这个事其实没法评价到底是哪一边的锅，就像现在世界上发生的很多事一样，只能让人扼腕叹息，不知道该如何是好。Anyway，所以看懂了吗，小瓦在政变后被关了十个月，我故意之前没写小瓦的脑补大法（每集都得来几个历史人物脑补，小教员得多孤独才会这样！）是因为其实在本章之前所有出游斗地主剧情都是小瓦自己yy，之前都在yy历史人物教他做人，这次直接开始yy他的前总理跟他辩论（所以其实怎么可能总统能跟前总理就带了一个保镖环游乌克兰，就算是Zelensky也有保镖团队保护。）】  
  
  
**Suck my **** (通通给我吃X吧)**  
  
  
当他坐在办公室里看向窗外的冷雨时，Vasiliy紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他听到的是阵阵的爆炸声、扩音器的滋啦杂音，以及喧嚷的口号。  
  
“Goloborodko，下台！Goloborodko，下台！Goloborodko，下台！”  
  
他就是在这个位置，这张桌子背后，这张椅子上被蜂拥进来的人群包围的。  
  
带头的警察说，Goloborodko Vasiliy Petrovich，你因叛国罪被逮捕了。  
  
他心跳加速，脑门上冒冷汗，手几乎都在颤抖。  
  
直到Bella，他的忠实秘书，推开门走了进来，打断了他脑袋中人群的欢呼声。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，欧盟乌克兰问题代表Yuri Ivanovich到了，要让他现在进来吗？”  
  
Vasiliy点了点头，就在他还没做好任何心理准备的时候，Yuri就已经站在他面前了。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich！您好啊！真没想到我们还能在这再次相见。您最近还好吗？” Yuri伸出手来，Vasiliy不自觉地在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗，才握过Yuri的手。这只手温暖、干燥，带着力度，这说明它的主人最近做的不错。  
  
“您好，Yuri Ivanovich。”  
  
“我们有多久没见了？一年多？真遗憾您没来听我的审判，但我不怪您。如果我当时不是在牢里安全待着，可能我们只能在天堂重见了。那句话怎么说的来着？上帝给你关上了门，但又给你开了一扇窗？”   
  
Vasiliy趁Yuri滔滔不绝的功夫仔细看了看他，他确实留起了胡茬，穿着更随意了些，甚至都没打领带，他的头发似乎多了几缕黑发。不得不说，他看起来竟然更年轻、更健壮，脱离了原来那个满脑门坏心思的银狐形象。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您染头发了吗？” Vasiliy眼神空洞地问。他不想谈论任何国家大事，如果Yuri要谈他的手袋或者8000欧的意大利皮鞋，或者翘屁股的健身教练，那么感谢上帝，让他说下去吧。  
  
“一如既往的观察力敏锐，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Yuri比了个噤声的手势。“您也该考虑找个发型师，您两鬓的白头发比我记忆中的多了，但您放心，电视上看起来并不明显。”  
  
Vasiliy觉得很累，Yuri是他今天见的第五个访客了，而之前四个，他都很少说话，只是点着头听着。他觉得自己开始衰老了，即使上个月他才刚满42。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，今天来找您，是来传达一下我们欧洲伙伴们对您重新出任总统的祝贺，以及他们对您的一些期待。” Yuri在他办公桌前自顾自地坐下，Vasiliy随后走到桌后面坐回到自己位置。他坐下的一瞬间，觉得这间办公室太大，太空旷，突然有些不太适应。  
  
“狼勾党的领导人，Andryi Troyan还藏匿在东部某处，您得尽快对这群新纳粹做点什么，毕竟就是他们把您革了命，而默克尔可不能忍受在欧洲，她眼皮子底下，有群行纳粹礼挥万字旗的兵匪。俄罗斯现在既然指不上通过收拾他们来收复我们，我相信普京也不会希望有这么一小搓想要他人头的散兵游勇在边界埋伏着。狼勾已经是山穷水尽，就等着您给他们最后一击了。您难道不想把Andryi Troyan的头插在个矛上挂在城墙上吗？”  
  
【注：狼勾wolfsangel，其实是纳粹万字徽的一种变体，实际上乌克兰是没有叫这个的一个政党。这里改编来自Azov营，乌克兰的一个极右新纳粹民兵组织，他们组织的徽章就是狼勾。在剧里那个留胡子的疯子光头组建的就是这样一个极右新纳粹组织，剧里的标志就是个骷髅十字，模仿纳粹SS军帽标。乌克兰近年民粹主义势力抬头，详见上几章瓦夏被新纳粹追打的注解。】  
  
  
  
“Mika已经在追踪他们了，上周切断了他们和美国的资金链，他们很难撑太久。”  
  
“Mikhail Ashotovich我相信他做的不错，但您得考虑到我们的警察队伍中可还有不少新纳粹同情者。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您想我做什么，大清洗吗？”  
  
“您擅长的不就是这个吗？清洗腐败官僚很痛快，到了新纳粹这反而有了犹豫。您终于开始考虑您的名声了吗，斯大林同志？”  
  
“您是嫌我在这坐的够热乎吗？警察队伍现在没法动，您也知道，现在示威活动刚结束，如果我把炮口对准警察，那么这就得又乱成一锅粥了。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您一年前可是阎王老子都不怕的胆儿大总统，现在怎么变弱鸡了？”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您一年前还在装遗尿症混过审判，现在在这里怂恿我去启动自杀程序？”  
  
“那不是遗尿症！是肾结石。就算是插尿袋也是被您逼得！”  
  
“您贪污了五个亿也是我逼得？”  
  
“行了吧，您的案卷上说您贪污了八十个亿！这还是一年！是吧，瓦夏离岸大佬【Vasya Offshore】。”  
  
“您闭嘴吧，Yuri Ivanovich。您也就在监狱重症辩护病房里舒舒服服待了三个月就出去了。我可是实实在在蹲了十个月大牢。”  
  
“您不想想是谁把您弄出来的？看看您当初如何对待我，我反而大度地以德报怨，从国外回来忙忙活活救您出来。”  
  
“得了吧，您的账户被那伙新纳粹反政府给冻结了，您能不着急地戴着欧盟的帽子跑回来吗？”  
  
“我本可以劝说欧盟再找个新总统，你知道这比洗刷你的名声容易得多。您想说谢谢吗，Vasiliy Petrovich，我随时等着您。”  
  
“您吃X吧，Yuri Ivanovich！”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您喊这么大声是想让整个总统办公厅听到您傍晚喜欢来个XX吗？说实话，您想让我X您的X也就算了，起码只有天知地知你知我知，Bella极大可能也知，但仅此而已，可你想想您过去这一年这些烂摊子是怎么起来的？还不是因为您当初在电话里跪X特朗普？”  
  
“XX，Yuri Ivanovich。是谁告诉我跪X美国是常态的？”  
  
“我是告诉您得跪X美国，但您得确保就天知地知您和美国知啊。您看那份电话记录了吗？真是让人难为情，您一定得告诉我跪X老男人是什么感觉？”  
  
这时他们一起转向站在门口的目瞪口呆的寡头Mamatov和Nemchuk，“什么事？”  
  
Mamatov的嘴张着，Nemchuk的眼镜都掉到鼻尖了。  
  
“太棒了，希望刚刚的对话您都录下来了，” Vasiliy对Mamatov说。“终于可以在您的胡扯小电视台播放诋毁我的新闻时有点素材了，对吗？”  
  
Bella这时走过来从外面关上了门。  
  
“什么…” Nemchuk扶了扶眼镜。“哦上帝啊。”  
  
“好久不见了，Rustem，Andrey，怎么突然想起来来总统办公厅？相信我，没人想在这间办公室搞点什么业余活动，想想会从家具上传染上前总统的STD。” Yuri把两位寡头领到一旁的沙发上。  
  
Vasiliy嫌恶地看了看自己椅子的扶手。  
  
“祝贺您重新出任总统，Vasiliy Petrovich，可你们…为什么在讨论吃X？” Mamatov问道。  
  
“亲爱的Rustem，我们就是借题发挥，你也知道我们总统当初的竞选口号。” Yuri摊了摊手。“‘通通给我吃X吧’。就这一句话，67%的支持率。”  
  
Mamatov和Nemchuk一齐看向Vasiliy。  
  
“是那条偷拍视频里的。” Vasiliy走了过来坐到另一侧的单人沙发上。“您两位我相信最近过得也不轻松，现在到了，我们常说的，同仇敌忾的时候了是吗？”  
  
【注：Zelensky跟川普电话门放出来的transcript简直跪舔痕迹太重，看得我那叫一个心碎，一直很想吐槽了，地址在这：<https://www.whitehouse.gov/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/Unclassified09.2019.pdf>】  
  
  
  
**As father, as son （崽，阿爸对你很失望）**  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，所以您是想让我们各投50 million美元到Donbass的基建上。您知道那地方现在什么样子吗？跟六年来一样，就是个子弹满天飞的人间地狱【hellhole】。这不是相当于烧钱？起码那样给基辅供暖，正好俄罗斯正在对我们实施煤炭禁运。 ”一贯直言直语的Mamatov把文件夹扔回到桌子上。  
  
“实际上我上周去了Luhansk Oblast的前线。” Vasiliy冷漠地说。  
  
“是啊，我们的靓仔还穿了白衬衫，生怕俄罗斯狙击手看不见您似的。您的自杀欲就这么强烈吗？监狱里没干成，现在还想再来一次？” Mamatov尖酸地讽刺道，他并没给他的总统留什么情面。  
  
【Zelensky五月份去Donbass前线视察，穿了白/蓝衬衫，一直在被媒体吐槽，后来再去就换上army fatigues了】  
  
  
  
“嘿，Rustem，说话留点神。” Yuri在旁边搅浑水。“Vasiliy Petrovich，Rustem Ashotovich只是对Donbass的局面还没那么有信心。”  
  
“听着，我知道是你们在背后运作把我搞出来的，但别在这件事上指望跟我讨价还价，你们二位如果对我们的方案不满意尽管可以把我送回去。” Vasiliy挽起衬衫的袖子，一贯不戴手表的他在左腕戴上了一只苏联Vostok手表，这是他老爹从箱子里翻出来给他的。  
  
//  
  
“Vasya，等等！” 坐在餐桌前的老Petro一把拽住Vasiliy的手腕，他刚洗完澡出来，还没换上衬衫。  
  
“别动我！” Vasiliy抗议道，他想挣脱但Petro立马丢下手里的酸黄瓜，牢牢揪住他儿子。  
  
“这是什么？”他老爹把他的左手腕翻过来，一道浅粉色的伤疤安静地躺在那里，在厨房橘色的温暖灯光下看起来就像个万圣节的笑话装饰。  
  
“都过去了。” Vasiliy把手抽回来。他并不想跟Petro讨论这事，于是便转身走回了卧室。  
  
“Vasya！你给我站住！想想你妈知道了会说什么！” Petro追了上来。  
  
“所以您不能告诉她。” Vasiliy在走廊里闷头向前走着。  
  
“那你告诉我这是怎么回事？Vasya！Vasya！你敢进屋试试？” 他老爹即时把脚卡在门缝，猛地推门进了他房间。  
  
“在监狱，我没想得开，就这么回事。” Vasiliy打开衣柜拿出他今天要穿的衬衫。  
  
“你有什么想不开的？我们Goloborodko家怎么都能过了。当年你老爹从铁道局下岗不照样开出租养活你跟你姐，当时一颗土豆都得掰成几块吃。你虽然蹲监狱，可起码没伤没病，吃得饱饱的还没什么事操心，你儿子在意大利开开心心上戏剧学校，还有专人保护，不比我当时好多了？”  
  
“可您不是总统，没有五十万人站在您窗外喊着让您下台对吧。”  
  
“放屁，总统怎么了？总统怎么了？做不成总统就难过的想一了百了？要我说，你就算给我总统干我也不想干，看看你，做总统也没看见你给咱家添点什么，哪怕是个冰箱呢？干了一年半总统越干越差最后还进号子了。” Petro跟着他在卧室里打着转。  
  
“阿爸，你别嘟囔了！” Vasiliy终于转过来看着他老爹。“我得换衣服了。”  
  
“瓦夏，听着，没有什么坎过不去的，虽然你爹我不是财阀寡头，也不是什么部长大官，但你需要你爹的时候，你爹都站在你这边。哪怕五十万人不看好你，五千万人不看好你，全地球的人都不看好你，你爹依然爱你，因为他不管怎么样都是你爹。”  
  
“阿爸…”  
  
Petro摆了摆手，把Vasiliy搂过来。  
  
“崽，你怎么长这么矮，我们Goloborodko家无论男女都没下过170cm。你还这么怂，一点都不像我。要不是我知道你妈做不出那样的事，我都怀疑…” Petro拍着Vasiliy的后脑勺慢慢说。  
  
“爸，我也都怀疑，你小时候坑我的事还少吗？一家人出去郊游你能把我撂在公园，教我骑自行车把我推下沟，家对面的超市赊账太多你就让我去装可怜。我到底是不是你们抱来的？”  
  
“胡说，你长得这么像你妈。说起你妈，她一直想从意大利回来看你但我都没让她回来，看到自己儿子在监狱受苦受罪，还…你得让你妈心疼死啊，Vasya，这些年都是白教你的吗。”  
  
这时他大姐Sveta从门外经过，啃着个苹果，吹起了口哨。“呦呦呦，大早晨就上演父子情深吗？你们这得放到晚八点。”  
  
//  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，即使我们现在给Donbass投了100million美元，但现在那还没停火，您就是有了这笔钱也没法去实施。要不是我们知道您是什么样的人，我们自然会认为您这是要从我们这拿政治献金。” 刚才始终沉默着的Nemchuk开了口。  
  
可笑的是，Vasiliy服务的人民却不如Vasiliy致力消灭的敌人那么懂他，这如何不是一种悲哀。  
  
“Andrey Mykolaivich，停火是一定的事情，这笔钱并不是打水漂。你可以理解为这是提前给您透了个底，等正式停火之后政府开始招商引资，您就算有钱也不一定好使了。”  
  
“但Vasiliy Petrovich，您如何能做到让俄军退兵呢？还是用Steinmeier Formula吗？您肯定记得去年这时候所有人都认为这是丧权辱国条款吧。实话实说，您现在也负担不起又一场大型示威游行了，” Nemchuk推了推眼镜说，他一直是寡头中最不锋芒毕露的那一个，但其实却是之中的头号玩家。  
  
【Steinmeier formula：德国前外长提出的Donbass边区冲突解决方案，一交换囚犯，二撤兵，三进行地区选举。但大众抗议的点就在于地区选举上，如何能保证选举的公平公正并不受俄罗斯的影响？说起来简单做起来难。大众的观点就是如果这么做了，那就是把这个地区拱手让给俄罗斯。】  
  
“Andrey Mykolaivich，现在没有比Steinmeier Formula更合适的和平解决方式，难道您二位就希望我们三分之一的经费持续流向军工企业，也就是Roizman吗？” Vasiliy戳到了他们的痛点。“听着，我不计较您二位在去年的示威中是怎么推波助澜的，但既然您现在又把我弄回来，说明您们也遭受了不少损失，而谁从中受益最多呢？Roizman。他资助的狼勾党可是在您二位地盘搞了不少事情。”  
  
这话明显说到了两位寡头的心坎上，他们目不转睛地看着Vasiliy，等待着他将说出的下一句话。  
  
“Andrey Mykolaivich，Rustem Ashotovich，您都知道，蛋糕分成两份比分成三份要诱人的多。Roizman现在已经跑到澳大利亚去了，他留下的盘子并不小。” Vasiliy板着脸说。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，但您打算在Donbass怎么办？用Steinmeier现在就是自杀…我是说，政治毒药。” Mamatov缓和了语气。  
  
“还用Steinmeier，但得换个名字，只要不用卡尔马克思，随便来个什么德国人的名字都行。而这个方案成功的关键就在于，您二位，还有您找来的朋友们的投资。”  
  
“您的意思就是我们用钱买民意。” Mamatov摊了摊手。  
  
“如果您非要这么说的话，是的。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，可您这是糊弄人民。” Nemchuk笑了笑。  
  
“Andrey Mykolaivic，人民有的时候并不值得被赋予完全信任，他们短视、愚蠢、容易被煽风点火。在这件事上，我们不得不绕到人民背后。但我们所做的并不是跟人民对立，只不过他们暂时看不到这一点罢了。这也就是为什么，Rustem Ashotovich，您的电视台得下点功夫了。”   
  
“Yura，你都给我们的男孩吃了些什么？” Mamatov惊呼道。“看看他，就好像一夜之间长大了似的，终于坐到大人的饭桌上谈事了。”  
  
“别问我，Rustem，我跟你一样震惊。Vasiliy Petrovich，您总能做到出人意料。” Yuri抬了抬眉头。  
  
“你知道吗，这让我想起了刚认识Andrey的时候，” Mamatov回忆道。“Vasiliy Petrovich，我们的Andrey当初可跟您一样，像块茅坑里的石头又臭又硬，他当时是工业部的一个书记员，而我那时在为我的工厂办相关手续前后找他很多次。可他那时候真是软硬不吃，是吧，Andrey，你后来是怎么想通了？”  
  
“省省吧，Rustem，你当时因为私吞国家资产关了两年刚被放出来，还欠了一屁股的贷款，你让我怎么批下来你的申请。” Nemchuk喝了口咖啡。  
  
“可最后你还是把一切都搞定了。” Mamatov拍了拍Nemchuk的胳膊。  
  
“所以我们成交吗？” Vasiliy面无表情地望着坐在对面的两个寡头。  
  
“等等，Vasiliy Petrovich，我们老了，你得容忍老人们抽时间叙叙旧。那么还有一件陈年旧事，PersonalBank那不翼而飞的5.5Billion可是压在我心上很久了，这都是十年的陈芝麻烂谷子，我看我们就不要浪费国家资源来查这种无稽之谈了吧。” Mamatov用他浅蓝色的眼睛看着Vasiliy，就像一只被惯坏了的老波斯猫。  
  
【注：这里是在说PrivatBank，也就是据说Zelensky背后的犹太寡头之前的银行，10年破产之后被收归国有，发现有5.5B美元的空缺被寡头贪了。最近寡头一直在伦敦打官司，想把银行从国家那收回来。其实人民公仆剧里有提到这个梗，但对象是Roizman，就是那个光头寡头，是个犹太人，并且中间消失了一段时间就是说去伦敦打官司了。这里Roizman因为资助狼勾（剧里也确实是他在资助那个新纳粹政党），所以肯定得流亡了。下面还会提到这个银行的事，所以就暂时放到Mamatov，就是那个蓝眼睛白发寡头身上（第一季好像也是个光头来着，但第二季就换人了）。Nemchuk是那个高个戴眼镜寡头。】  
  
“你们二位各投50 million美元，而且从你们的境外关系拉到100million美元的国际投资，不管是中东土豪还是什么硅谷新富豪，甚至你们自己开曼群岛的账户也行，一共300million。而且不是分期，是能在停火之后半年内立马投放。我需要你们在下个月开发展论坛前定下来。” Vasiliy有些累了，这一天太长、太费力了，但他还是直勾勾地盯着眼前的两个狡猾的老对手。  
  
“成交。”Mamatov和Nemchuk向他伸出了手。  
  
一旁的Yuri垂下视线，自顾自地笑了笑，Vasiliy看了看他，在心里默默叹了口气。  
  
【注：懂了吗！这里对崽失望的阿爸有两个！】  
  
  
**Human （我亦为人）**  
  
  
题目来自 Rag'n'Bone Man - Human： <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3wKzyIN1yk>  
  
他有十个月没碰酒了，这奇妙的液体碰到他舌头的时候就足够让他浑身燃烧起来了，就像坐上了直通地狱的快车。Vasiliy坐在办公桌旁，一杯一杯的灌着那瓶前总统的酒柜里剩下的伏特加，这昂贵的酒精并不像超市一角的便宜货那么刺激，温柔地顺着他的食道滑倒胃里。但这喉咙炽热的感觉还不够刺激，妈的，不如把大麻合法化算了。他大学的时候跟同学一起飞过叶子，说句实话，他竟然有些怀念朋友们坐在一起无所事事的日子了。  
  
【Zelensky竞选宣言里确实有提到过要把医用大麻合法化，hmmmmmm】  
  
在十月监狱生活之后，他渴望热度、温暖、触碰，可同时他又在试图回到自己的茧中，他经不起什么折腾了，就仿佛粘合起来的瓷娃娃，如果再被不慎碰倒摔碎，Vasiliy清楚地知道，这次就没有下一回了。  
  
他多想投入个怀抱，醉倒在温柔乡，管他是谁，是什么人，做什么。只要能倒在床上，缠在床单中，埋在枕头里。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您的秘书不在，我就冒昧进来了。”  
  
他听到个熟悉的声音，但又想不起来是谁的，抬头看的门口站着个高个影子。  
  
“天哪，抱歉，这大概不是个好时候，我可以明早再跟您做下明天财政会议的简报，” 门口的那个影子说。  
  
“不，您请进，真抱歉，Bella有事先走了，我忘了后面还有安排。Dimitri Vasilievich，您请见谅。” Vasiliy抹了抹脸。  
  
Dimitri Vasilievich Surikov关上门，坐到他办公桌前。  
  
“我们今年的预算得在十一月底之前出来，现在只剩一个月了，财政部这边准备的怎么样了？” Vasiliy用自己最清醒的语气问道。他得去开窗子通通风，他知道这屋子里闻起来就像莫斯科的小酒馆。  
  
他假装随意地站起来，但从脱离椅子的瞬间他觉得自己的大脑在脑壳中晃了一下，眼前的橙黄色的台灯显得有些刺眼。Vasiliy扶着办公桌深呼吸了下，慢慢走向窗边，他觉得脚下的地毯踩着就像白云似的，让他想起了童年在池塘里踩泥巴，所剩无几的池塘水倒映着蓝天。  
  
他透过窗口看着外面飘着雪的小广场，突然眼前是一片人山人海，他有些惊慌了，眨了眨眼，眼前便只剩下夜晚的雪花。  
  
“国防部正在…Vasiliy Petrovich？您还好吗？” Surikov的声音从他身后传来，就像夜空中的一声鸟鸣。  
  
“哦，什么？我很好。抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，我今天真的有些累了。您请继续。” Vasiliy向外推开窗户，冷空气吹动着窗帘，他这时才觉得自己浑身滚烫。  
  
“国防支出已经调整增加了8.6%，最终数据还在等国防部的反馈。Vasiliy Petrovich，我看我还是明早再来吧。” Surikov合上了文件夹。  
  
“真是抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，让您白跑一趟。” Vasiliy内疚地说。  
  
“是我的荣幸，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Surikov站起来，Vasiliy这才发现副部长比他高出了一个头，就像只长颈鹿一般站在他面前。  
  
“谢谢您，Dimitri Vasilievich。” Vasiliy握过Surikov的手。“您知道吗，我儿子也叫这个名字。” Vasiliy咯咯咯地笑起来。  
  
“不，这并没有侮辱您的意思。” Vasiliy意识到Surikov并没回应他。  
  
“不不不，Vasiliy Petrovich，实际上我父亲确实跟您一个名字。” Surikov点了点头。  
  
“真的吗？这也太巧了。” Vasiliy眉头一抬，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“不，我是在跟您开玩笑。” Surikov绽开了个微露牙齿的微笑，就像动画片中的什么绿毛怪似的。【这里说的是Grinch】他浅色的蓝眼睛在闪闪发光。  
  
“您太逗了。” Vasiliy 又笑了两声，实际上这并不怎么好笑，可他毕竟脑子里装了半瓶伏特加，他的整个大脑正漂浮在伏特加的海洋，就像捕鲸船在波涛汹涌的海上咣当似的。  
  
他突然发现还没放开Surikov的手，于是又低下头嘟嘟囔囔地道歉。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich。” Surikov的声音从他头顶上传来，他迷迷糊糊地抬起头，下一刻便被Surikov吻住，那双微凉的手捧着他的脸，几乎都要把他提起来了。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich！” Vasiliy握住Surikov的手腕想把他移开，但Surikov把他挤到窗户边，低下头热烈地亲吻着他。  
  
“抱歉，Vasiliy Petrovich，” Surikov对着他的嘴唇说。“可您刚看我就像只迷路了的小熊似的。”  
  
Vasiliy的心就像浮在水面上，或者说是伏特加上，就像是晴空白云海鸥在他耳边歌唱一样，就像是奥德赛。  
  
“您太迷人了，在经济监察局会议上您穿着西装三件套仿佛基督再临Khreschatyk大街【基辅奢侈品购物街+各种政府机关所在地】了一样，” Surikov贴着他的耳边说。  
  
Vasiliy靠在窗帘上，就好像倒在床单上，半睡半醒，他的一只眼睛都快闭上了。  
  
“让我带您回家吧。” Surikov的声音从远处飘过来。  
  
Vasiliy像个溺水的人一样紧紧抓着Surikov的西装外套。  
  
【来看一下再临Khreschatyk大街的三件套基督】  
  
  
  
  
  
**Everybody Plays the Fool （世人皆犯傻）**  
  
  
题目来自：The Main Ingredient - Everybody Plays the Fool <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7i72cbo_qdg>  
  
半上午坐着Surikov的车从他公寓离开时，Vasiliy心情复杂地望着车窗外的雪景。他还穿着昨天皱皱巴巴的西装，像团废纸球一样蜷在后车座上。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您想现在听简报吗？” 坐在他旁边的Surikov转头看着他。  
  
“好的，Dimitri Vasilievich，为什么不呢。” Vasiliy有些不敢看几乎是容光焕发的副部长，他穿着身浅蓝色的西装就像是房地产中介广告里成功的经纪人。  
  
“教育的预算据往年提高了16.4%，教育部长这次应该不会再会上跟您要更多，我国教育支出占比已经比美国还要高了。” Surikov又打开了他的文件夹，就好像昨晚什么都没发生一样。  
  
“但我得提醒您，文化部长会喋喋不休地求您给那些芭蕾电影院艺术展多分点钱，他肯定会拿您上个周会见汤姆克鲁斯这事来做文章。”  
  
【Zelensky确实会见了汤姆克鲁斯，一直都黑阿汤哥矮，但站在Zelensky旁边简直上了一米八】  
  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich，” Vasiliy忍不住了，他瞄了眼隔窗前的司机，小声说，“关于昨晚…”  
  
“您不必担心，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Surikov从他的文件夹上抬起头，转过来注视着他。  
  
“什么？” Vasiliy困惑地看着他。  
  
“昨晚电梯里的监控我已经搞定了。但谨慎起见，您最好还是有点自制力，15层楼并不怎么高，但我这并不是怪您。”  
  
“天哪，不，我不是指这个。” Vasiliy把脸埋到手里，他现在没什么脸面对Surikov。“听着，Dimitri Vasilievich，您是个不错的人，但我们不能继续…” Vasiliy用手指在他们中间比划着。“您知道，上下级之间不该出现这种事，这有悖原则。”  
  
“我明白您的意思了，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Surikov冲他笑了笑，就像听到了讣告一样。“我尊重您的意愿。”  
  
//  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您可是刚见了汤姆克鲁斯啊！多么大的明星，就活生生戳在您眼前，您难道不想见布拉德皮特、乔治克鲁尼、莱昂纳多、成龙…”  
  
“Andrey Vladimirovich，您为什么觉得总统不想见安吉丽娜朱莉、斯嘉丽约翰逊、查理塞隆呢？” 总理Karasyuk隔着圆桌冲文化部长喊道。  
  
“关键是文化部明年的预算连梅尔吉布森都请不来！”圆脸的文化部长扯着嗓子盖过众人的声音吵吵着。  
  
“梅尔吉布森就算了吧。” 外交部长Sergey冲Vasiliy做了个鬼脸。  
  
【注：梅尔吉布森零几年正火的时候反犹来着，一直被封杀到现在，被黑了无数次了】  
  
“Andrey Vladimirovich，您先别吵吵，我们现在没钱给您拍十四罗汉。” Karasyuk挥了挥手让文化部长歇着去。  
  
“实际上现在已经拍到十五罗汉了。”Sergey倚在椅子上，打开了瓶气泡水。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您给国防再加钱有什么用呢？对于莫斯科，我们无非是一只蚂蚁和两只蚂蚁的区别。不如用艺术来感化他们，您知道的，艺术无国界，让杰出的乌克兰电影抚平伤痛、带来和平吧。”文化部长站起来，激动地乱挥手。  
  
“哈，你个莫斯科佬！”内政部长Khudobyak伸出手指着文化部长，用乌克兰语喊道。“用俄语拍电影！这里可是乌克兰，不是什么毛子的影碟店。Vasiliy Petrovich，国家刚结束动乱，难道您不想重建警察队伍，恢复公共秩序吗？我们的小伙子们欠着三个月的工资可没法应对更多暴徒了。”  
  
“Mikhail Krishtal，您得说俄语，我们总理听不懂乌克兰语，” Sergey侧过身对旁边的内政部长说。  
  
“Sergey，把窗户打开，这太热了，” Vasiliy不悦地对靠窗的外交部长说。  
  
“俄罗斯已经对我们进行煤炭禁运四个月了，Vasiliy Petrovich，我们热乎不了多久了。我们得开发新型能源，您得支持创新型能源企业，只要来上个二十亿，我们就能拥有一大片太阳能发电、风力发电的农场。”能源部部长离开座位跑到他跟前嚷嚷。  
  
“放屁吧，太阳能发电都开发了二十年了也没见到搞出半毛电，您怎么不说核能呢？” 农业部长直接跳到圆桌中间大叫。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您不想再来个切尔诺贝利吧。你得想想国民的健康，孩子们和老人们的医保，想想那些得了白血病的孩子们可怜的小脸…”健康部长隔着农业部长向桌那头的Vasiliy喊话。  
  
“Boris Ivanovich，您的连锁药房进口药可是翻了三倍，您怎么不想想得了白血病的孩子们可怜的小脸。”能源部长在Vasiliy耳边向健康部长大吼。  
  
“您怎么不想想，是因为您从俄罗斯高价收购劣质煤毒害了这些孩子的健康，您赚的黑心钱可都是沾着孩子们的血！”健康部长继续歪着头，隔着站在圆桌中间的农业部长，远距离回怼能源部长。  
  
“莫斯科佬！”内政部长站起来指向能源部长。“莫斯科佬！”  
  
“想想这些孩子需要欢乐来度过他们的最终时光，他们需要艺术！”歇了一阵的文化部长重新站了起来。  
  
“Andrey Vladimirovich，孩子们的艺术经费可都让您花到女演员身上了，您真是让Goebbels相形见愧，可您能有他一半成绩也行。”站在圆桌中间发现自己跳不回去了的农业部长转身嘲讽文化部长。  
  
【Joseph Goebbels，纳粹宣传部长，与女演员绯闻无数】  
  
“您怎么能把我比作纳粹！Vasiliy Petrovich可还坐在这呢。您让总统先生听了作何感想？十分抱歉，Vasiliy Petrovich。”文化部长冲Vasiliy投去令人尴尬的同情的目光。  
  
“孩子们的教育…”教育部长女士还没说完，就被这群男人们打断了。  
  
“别扯孩子了！新型能源，Vasiliy Petrovich！新型能源！”就在Vasiliy旁边站着的能源部长拽住他的胳膊。  
  
“东边的乡巴佬懂什么新型能源，他就是想继续从俄罗斯买煤！”内政部长继续他的地图炮。  
  
“西边的穷鬼，滚回家照顾您的民族主义者近亲杂交兄弟吧。”能源部长暴怒如雷。  
  
接下来便是更亲密的交流，能源部长跟内政部长互扇耳光，健康部长假装拉着内政部长，但实际上悄悄踹了能源部长两脚，司法部长挡在两位部长中间，不幸替能源部长挨了几巴掌，基建部长站在旁边犹豫不决该支持哪一边。文化部长想继续他的“艺术拯救世界”演讲，但被农业部长牢牢挡住。财政部长在窗边打电话叫起了外卖，外交部长Sergey拉着经济部长在聊昨晚的球赛。总理Karasyuk一边回着短信，一边跟Vasiliy说，“这让我有些怀念议会了，起码在那里大家动手前的废话少了很多。”  
  
Vasiliy只希望国防部长Ivan在这，起码他身上带着把枪。他现在不管是吞枪自尽还是打死这帮狗娘养的再吞枪自尽的欲望都很强烈。  
  
这时Surikov推门走了进来，给他送来了下午最新的财政预算。  
  
“您还好吗，Vasiliy Petrovich？” Surikov看了眼圆桌那一头的擂台。  
  
“不，并不，Dimitri Vasilievich，” Vasiliy用死了人一般的口气说。“我都不知道还能糟到哪里去。”  
  
“滚回俄罗斯吧！” 内政部长随手抄起了桌上的玻璃气泡水瓶。  
  
Vasiliy还没来得及躲闪，玻璃瓶就径直地砸在Surikov脸上。  
  
就在能源部长的拳头马上要落到一旁不幸被迫参战的基建部长下巴上时，Vasiliy重重地捶着桌子。  
  
“都他妈给我停下！”  
  
“您还好吗，Dimitri Vasilievich？” Vasiliy看着Surikov捂着鼻子，鲜血从他指缝里流下来。  
  
“不，并不，Vasiliy Petrovich。” 血滴晕开在Surikov被气泡水打湿的衬衫上。  
  
“您最好跟我来，我想Bella那有个急救箱。”Vasiliy瞪了一眼像被按了暂停键一样的部长们。“各位可以继续了。”  
  
//  
  
破了鼻子的Surikov坐在他办公室里就像个遭受校园霸凌的青少年，Bella刚给他塞上了棉花球。  
  
“很抱歉把您卷进来，Dimitri Vasilievich。” Vasiliy在端着医药箱的Bella身后把门关上了。  
  
“没关系，Vasiliy Petrovich，如果我没在的话，您可就得挂彩了。您下周就得出访土耳其了，我们可不能让您顶着黑眼圈出国，就好像我们虐待了您似的。” Surikov的蓝眼睛就像盛夏的Redkino湖一样。  
  
“可您下周也得去土耳其。”Vasiliy倚在办公桌沿儿上歪着头仔细地看着Surikov右脸上的淤青。  
  
“财政部可是有好几位副部长，并不缺我一个。” Surikov用冰块敷着他的鼻子，像只可怜巴巴的大狗。  
  
“我还是感觉很糟，Dimitri Vasilievich，这哪里是政府，简直就是一群街头匪帮。我会看看我能帮您做点什么，也许找个化妆师，或者您想参加下个月IMF在华盛顿的年会吗？” Vasiliy站起来给Surikov倒了杯水。  
  
“谢谢您的好意，Vasiliy Petrovich，我想您不应该为了我，出面干涉财政部内部的事。” Surikov抬头望着他。  
  
“可一定有什么我能做的。” Vasiliy坚持道。  
  
“不了，我想要的您没法帮上忙，” Surikov把冰袋放在桌上，冲他伸出手来。“谢谢您，Vasiliy Petrovich，我得回财政部了。”   
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich…”Vasiliy握了握他的手，他几乎都有些内疚了。  
  
在Surikov的床上醒过来，吃了Surikov做的早饭，用了Surikov的沐浴液和洗发水，坐着Surikov的车来上班，他直截了当毫不留情地告诉这位副部长，“不，就当什么事都没发生过吧”，就像一把火烧掉了实验室，把他们之间的什么化学反应都付之一炬。  
  
他听起来就像个白嫖的渣男。  
  
“祝您接下来的会议顺利，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Surikov冲他笑了笑。  
  
“唔，是的，谢谢。” Vasiliy看着Surikov出了门。  
  
就在他看着桌上的冰袋愣神的时候，Surikov推开门又走了进来。  
  
“抱歉，我忘了要您的签字。” 他走过来从公文包里掏出了个文件夹。  
  
Vasiliy站在桌后面看着落魄得近乎滑稽的Surikov，他走过去接过文件夹随手扔到身后，踮起脚把他的副部长拽低，亲了上去。  
  
“嗷，我的鼻子。” Surikov摸着他再次被撞上的鼻梁。  
  
“抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich。” Vasiliy放开了Surikov，他有些手足无措。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您的原则呢？” Surikov抬了抬眉，他看起来并不怎么担心。  
  
“我不知道，原则可能...我是说...我的意思是...”  
  
“如果我请您今晚吃顿晚饭，这会有悖您的原则吗？”Surikov打断了他的结巴。  
  
“我想不会。” Vasiliy心虚地说。  
  
“那晚些时候见。” Surikov拉开了门。  
  
“等等，文件！” Vasiliy从地上捡起了文件夹在后面喊道。  
  
“您留着吧，我已经拿到了比签字还要好的东西。” Surikov冲他眨了眨眼。  
  
Vasiliy打开了文件夹，里面是张纸条写着Surikov的私人电话。  
  
Vasiliy傻笑着看着关上的门。  
  
//  
  
昨晚 8：42 PM  
  
“Dimi... Dimitri Vassssssss...Dimitri Vas... Dima，我们在哪？” Vasiliy倚在电梯墙上。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我们在去我家的电梯上。” Surikov满脸担忧地看着酒精逐渐占据大脑的总统，他看起来比在车上更不正常。  
  
“抱...抱歉，我不应该把你的车当成厕所。”  
  
“没关系，Vasiliy Petrovich，还好我们解决得比较及时。”  
  
“但总统不应该在街上随地解决。”  
  
Surikov苦笑着看着站都站不直，就快要滑倒的总统。  
  
这时，他最不愿意看到的事发生了，电梯在4楼停了下来，无奈之下，他把Vasiliy架起来，让已经没脸见人的总统靠在他肩膀上，背对着电梯入口。  
  
“晚上好。” Surikov假笑着跟走进电梯的老太太打着招呼。“很抱歉，我哥哥喝醉了。”  
  
老太按下了9层。Surikov在心里默默骂了娘。  
  
三人在静默中度过了两层，老太皱着鼻子向这醉鬼投去不赞成的眼神。  
  
“我们是要上床吗，Dima？” 就在Surikov以为Vasiliy已经昏过去的时候，他的总统突然问道。  
  
“你在说什么呢，哥哥？你跟Dimetria【小名是Dima的女名】已经分手了。” Surikov赶忙打圆场，他恨不得捂住Vasiliy的嘴。  
  
“我很久没上床了。但这就像骑自行车不是吗？一旦你学会了，就不会忘掉。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哥哥，这些话并不适合公众场合” Surikov夸张地假笑，他冲怀里的Vasiliy小声喊道，“Vasya，振作点！”  
  
“哦抱歉，但我经常骑自行车，我是说上任之前，现在很久没骑了，他们并不让我骑车。做总统是什么苦差事，又没法骑车，又没法上床。”  
  
“我哥哥是摩托协会会长（president），没人上街会骑自行车。” Surikov继续解释道。  
  
老太太在出电梯前嫌恶地扫了他们一眼，什么话都没说。  
  
然而尬笑的Surikov并没发现Vasiliy正在解着他的皮带。  
  
“我会骑摩托，你想看吗？” Vasiliy突然跳到电梯的另一角。“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟。”   
  
看着开始口技表演的总统，Surikov已经惊慌得面无血色手无足措。  
  
“咳，唔。” Vasiliy突然停了下来。  
  
Surikov都来不及问发生了什么，他就被吐了一身。  
  
15楼到了，Surikov带着万分的悔恨把Vasiliy拖出了电梯，然而就在这时候，他的裤子掉到了脚踝，他邻居的一家人正打开门送客人出门。  
  
Surikov并不知道到底该先穿上裤子还是挡住Vasiliy的脸，邻居女主人捂上了小女儿的眼睛。  
  
当他好不容易将Vasiliy推进屋，还来不及打开灯，他的总统醉醺醺地再次说道，“Dima，我们要上床吗？”  
  
Surikov瘫倒在门厅，“不，Vasiliy Petrovich，不。”  
  
  
【Surzhikov年轻的时候颜值还是很能打】  
  
  
  
  
**Love Actually Part 1（真爱至上新年版 上）**  
  
  
“看你笑得那副德行，小狗吃屎一样。你最近在见谁？” 老爹Petro在Vasiliy眼前撂下了平底锅。  
  
Vasiliy赶忙收起手机和脸上的笑。“Sergey给我发了条笑话，仅此而已。”  
  
“放屁，人家有老婆，天天给你发笑话干什么。” Petro拿着根香蕉对Vasiliy指指点点。“你每天瞎忙得团团转，那么只能是工作上的人。”  
  
“爸，你不去破案真白瞎了。” Vasiliy拿起叉子吃着蛋饼。  
  
“招了吧，Vasya，啊，招了吧。” 他老爹用香蕉逗着他。  
  
“爸，你烦不烦。” Vasiliy伸手把戳到他眼前的香蕉推开。  
  
“快新年了，带回家来我们见见吧。” Petro剥开香蕉皮大口吃了起来。  
  
“我不知道，我们还没很认真。”  
  
“你都42了，已经步入中年了，很快你就会发现不仅是你膝盖撑不住，就那什么也撑不住。你看看你还有什么本钱来瞎混？该是时候认真了吧。”  
  
“哪什么撑不住？” 敷着面膜的Sveta溜溜达达走进厨房。  
  
“你说什么！” Petro乐呵呵地看他最心爱的大闺女。  
  
“爸爸，你怎么不说Sveta，她可都快四十六了，现在不也没认真？” Vasiliy瘫着手。  
  
“Sveta跟你不一样，人家漂亮有本钱，又是总统的姐姐，想认真的话那些富商巨子不得排长队上门提亲？” 他老爹一如既往地偏袒他姐。  
  
Sveta向Vasiliy做了个鬼脸。  
  
“可我是总统。” Vasiliy喝了口他老爹再次烧糊了的咖啡。  
  
“这个总统叫你做得真是丢份儿，难不成他们是来个全国大乐透把你个倒霉蛋儿给抽出来的？你就说谁能看上你，除非是个傻子或者克林姆林宫的间谍。” Sveta顺走了他盘子里的一片西红柿。  
  
“你觉得我卖相就这么不好？” Vasiliy站起来套上椅背上的西装。  
  
“用实力来说话，Vasya，没看到人之前我会默认这人肯定哪里有问题。” Sveta耸了耸肩。  
  
//  
  
“虽然上个月美国大选特朗普再次当选总统，您知道他一直对乌克兰有偏见，但我想明年美国的军事援助拨款应该会在年初给您。” 穿着羊绒衫配衬衫一身雅痞打扮的Yuri坐在他办公桌对面。“上周结束的诺曼底四方会谈，您似乎做得也不错，欧盟终于可以在圣诞节前放下心了。在出狱之后您的国际地位真是明显提高，够上桌谈数了，想当年亚努科维奇可是坐在个小房间里等着德法俄三国商量完告诉他结果呢。”  
  
【诺曼底四方会谈：德国法国俄罗斯乌克兰，上次会谈是在16年，主要就是在解决Donbass地区冲突问题。Zelensky一直在积极推动这次会谈，有望在今年19年年底进行，这里就把时间线推到2020年底了，也就是美国2020十一月总统大选结束之后。特朗普对乌克兰偏见是因为他相信16年乌克兰帮助希拉里在竞选中黑他，但事实确实是前总统波罗申科一直在为希拉里站台。】  
  
“还有，Vasiliy Petrovich，您明天的新年致辞准备得怎么样了？” Yuri前倾过来问他。  
  
“差不多了。” Vasiliy看着窗外的雪花，办公室里安静得就跟冬夜里的原野似的。  
  
“您可得把您出狱后的成就好好写写，Donbass交换囚犯开始撤兵，在白宫会见了美国总统，诺曼底会谈十分成功，IMF的三年期贷款也谈下来了。您监狱里省下来的劲儿可真是都用上了！” Yuri难得用赞叹的语气说。  
  
【Zelensky其实到现在还没接到邀请正式去白宫访问，美国一直把访问这事当筹码来着，但乌克兰这边需要这种访问来，在俄罗斯面前，表现出美国是乌克兰坚实的依靠。】  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您新年前夕什么打算？” Vasiliy突然说。  
  
“1990年的Chateau Latour配着X-factor？” Yuri补充道，“最后的总决赛我还一直没看，冠军到底是Viktor Kulikov还是 Zhanna Plaksina呢。我希望是Zhanna。”  
  
【X-factor：英国偶像的乌克兰版】  
  
“您不用指望Zhanna了，我昨晚看了，是ACT乐队。” Vasiliy面不改色心不跳地看着心痛的Yuri说。“我家，实际上是我老爹，要办个家宴，Olha、Mika、Sergey他们都会来。我爸知道您老婆跟别人跑了，特地让我邀请您一块过跨年夜。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，这么戳别人的痛处您就不内疚吗。”  
  
“不，事实上，确实是您的Zhanna赢了，虽然所有人都知道她是内定的。” Vasiliy撇了撇嘴。  
  
“谢谢您的邀请，Vasiliy Petrovich，但我想还是算了。请给您的父亲送上我的祝福。”  
  
//  
  
  
“…接下来的一年，我们将继续努力，专注于教育、中小企业成长、道路基建以及Donbass地区的和平与稳定。请记住，我们，人民公仆们，是为人民服务，总统尤甚。最后，我祝福所有乌克兰人民新年快乐。”  
  
“Vasya，你最后说’我们都是人民公仆’，这句话绝了。” Surikov，现在是他的总统顾问，在新年致辞录制完成之后马上迎了上来。  
  
“人民公仆党。” Vasiliy接过毛巾抹了抹脸上的粉。  
  
“什么？” Surikov惊愕地看着Vasiliy。“我没听错吧，Vasya，什么党？”  
  
“想听实话吗？” Vasiliy低下头看着他们的鞋尖。“上午我让Sergey去注册了’人民公仆’党派。”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich, 你跟什么人商量过这事吗？建党这一出是哪来的？” Surikov俯下身子小声冲他嚷嚷。“资金怎么办？还有党员？这可不是什么给小学生免费午餐的法令，这么说干就干是不是太操之过急了？”  
  
“Dima…” Vasiliy的话还没说完便被Surikov打断了。  
  
“你不会想说你把完全还没找落的事，在’宣扬你过去一年的政绩，展望未来，说些有的没的屁话的，只充当跨年背景杂音’的新年致辞上，大张旗鼓地说出来了吧。你想想媒体会怎么说你这是以公谋私，把对全国的新年致辞变成你的党务宣传！” Surikov十分发愁地望着Vasiliy，就像个叛逆高中生的三好生哥哥。  
  
“听着，Dima，我并不关心媒体怎么说，至少现在并不关心。” Vasiliy拉着Surikov进了他的办公室。“这是能确保我们继续改革成功的必经之路。我曾经以为做个无党派人士就能摆脱这些狗屁政治纠葛，但实际上要解决议会里这些棘手的勾心斗角党派斗争，就得把他们换成我的人，现在趁着我的民意回到了60%以上，我们得赶紧做点什么。”  
  
“你的意思是，你要解散议会，然后这个’人民公仆’党参加地区普选？” Surikov对靠在办公桌边上的Vasiliy抬了抬眉头。  
  
“没错。”  
  
“可具体怎么做？”  
  
“大家都知道，议会里的联合政府已经名存实亡至少两年了，总统有权在不存在联合政府时解散议会。”  
  
【这实际上确实是Zelensky在他五月上台之后做的，他在议会的就职仪式上直接宣布解散议会，进行地方普选，人民公仆政党也最终在450席位中获得254席位，成为绝对的多数党。】  
  
“这十分令人钦佩，Vasya。” Surikov点了点头。“但这是谁给你出的招呢？”  
  
“我自己想出来的，Dima。” Vasiliy绕到办公桌后面坐了下来，打开了面前的一份文件夹看着。  
  
“别打马虎眼了，我很好奇这是何方神圣，也许是美国人？” Surikov追问道。  
  
“Dima，你就这么难相信这是我的主意吗？说实在的，我做总统快两年了，我入狱、出狱，IMF贷款谈崩又谈拢，普京也得跟我同桌谈判，但也许在你眼里，我还是那个一事无成的乡巴佬历史老师。” Vasiliy抬起头来冷漠地说。  
  
“可Vasya，我以为凭我们的关系不至于需要让你对我完全保密吧，” Surikov皱着眉头说。  
  
“我们上床，Dimitri Vasilievich。除此之外，你是我的经济顾问。”   
  
“Vasya…Vasiliy Petrovich…您说的都对，但我以为我们有点什么。” Surikov的蓝眼睛黯淡了下来，就像日出时的星星。  
  
“很抱歉，我不知道是什么让您有了这样的想法，Dimitri Vasilievich。”  
  
这时Bella敲了敲门走了进来，“Vasiliy Petrovich，内阁会议还有十分钟就开始了。”  
  
“再见，总统先生，谢谢您。” Surikov绕过Bella转身离开了。  
  
“谢谢您，Bella Rudolfovna。” Vasiliy冲他忠实的老秘书Bella点了点头。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，如果您有时间的话，您愿意给我点建议吗？” Bella把身后的门关上。  
  
“当然，您请说。” Vasiliy让Bella在他办公桌前坐下。  
  
“我儿子，Andrey Vladimirovich，他比您小三岁，现在在美国工作，他现在在犹豫是回乌克兰还是继续留在纽约生活，可您看，他去年在那结婚了，所以这个决定没那么容易。”  
  
“Bella Rudolfovna，虽然从国家的角度，我当然希望Andrey回乌克兰为国效力，但他毕竟有个美国家庭，这事也得和他的妻子商量一致解释清楚才行。”  
  
“他的丈夫，Vasiliy Petrovich。” Bella从眼镜片后面看着他，这让他想起了高中撞破他在教室亲吻同学的班主任。“我也觉得这种重大决定得跟亲近的人商量清楚。”  
  
Vasiliy虚弱地笑了笑，“Bella Rudolfovna，可那是在美国。”  
  
  
**Love Actually Part 2（真爱至上新年版 中）**  
  
  
“Grischa，你确定你不想在这个时候跟家里人聚一聚吗？据我所知你还有个哥哥在Kramatorsk【Donass战区城市】。” Nemchuk给总统替身Grigory Sergeyevich Buryanenko递了杯威士忌。“或者圣诞呢？【东正教圣诞在一月七号】”  
  
“谢谢您，Andrey Nikolaevich，但如果您允许的话，我更愿意留在您这。” Grischa站在一边就像个老实的小学徒。  
  
【我真的还挺喜欢斗鸡眼的Grischa哈哈哈哈哈，十分乖巧了】  
  
  
  
【说到乖，看一下Zelensky会见NATO的主席，这个站姿被批评死了，说像老师在见学生】  
  
  
  
“你来基辅多久了？四年？五年？” Nemchuk隔着酒杯沿儿看着这个比自己矮了将近30公分的年轻人。  
  
“六年了，就在开战之后，我14年10月来这的，几乎是逃难，先是在街上做些零工，后来又去酒吧做服务生，直到Vasiliy Petrovich上任，我才被SBU【乌克兰情报局】选上。” Grischa的蓝眼睛打量着沙发，像在询问他能不能坐下。他今天并没带棕色的隐形眼镜，他的头发也更短了些，这一切都让他看起来没那么像电视里的总统。  
  
“请坐，Grischa，别累着你的腿。” Nemchuk指了指沙发。  
  
“幸好您把我从监狱里弄出来，Andrey Nikolaevich，否则我就不止损伤一条腿了。”Grischa坐下后感激地望着白发的高个寡头。“谢谢您给我个容身之处，我都不知道该如何感谢您。”  
  
“你帮我的已经超乎你想象了，Grischa，那些蠢货美国人看到你，就什么合同都愿意签了。” Nemchuk在他旁边坐下。“更何况，如果你不在这，我就得一个人跨年了。”  
  
两人都陷入了沉默，他们一同看着电视上的新闻，有个叫“人民公仆”的小政党今天注册了，评论员拿这个绕口的名字打着趣儿。  
  
“Grischa，虽然我这么说可能你只会觉得是矫情的空话，但钱不是一切。钱是可以买到高楼大厦，买到民意爱戴，买到几乎你想买到的一切人和物，可有时钱却一点忙都帮不上。我被限制出境，而我的独生女Ivanka甚至都不愿意飞回来过个圣诞。我的第三任妻子背着我跟年轻的主播搞上了，虽然我也并不缺主播，但经历了三次离婚之后，你只会问自己，多少钱才能买到下一个？” Nemchuk摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，脱离了金碧辉煌的客厅，他看起来就像个平凡的疲倦的中年人。“我甚至没个合适的继承人，我辛辛苦苦打拼了半辈子，但到头来如果我终于瘫倒在病床上，那么我所有的产业都会被其他寡头分尸，十年之后，二十年之后，我就仿佛没存在过。”  
  
Grischa看着旁边有些伤感的寡头，他想了想，终于还是鼓起勇气伸出手拍了拍Nemchuk的肩膀。作为一个来自东部俄语区的人，他的乌克兰语并不能让他跟这西部天然气大亨聊点什么人生哲理。  
  
“我喝的太多了，忘了这些蠢话吧，你，超过任何人，都明白钱是多么重要，哪有嫌弃这钞票的份儿呢。”  
  
他们又沉默地喝着酒，看着电视里的总统去儿童医院祝福患白血病的孩子们。  
  
//  
  
“Vasya！你看看你怎么把那可怜的孩子给吓哭了！” Sveta，总统“亲姐”，指着电视画面质问Vasiliy。  
  
“嘿，我怎么知道？当时走进的病房的有十几个人，有摄像记者，还有…” Vasiliy辩解道。  
  
“行了行了，别吵了，来吃饭了。” 老爹招呼他们过来。  
  
“说实在的，如果总统突然走进我房间，我也得哭了。你们是没看到上周Vasiliy是怎么冲进基建部长办公室，骂了一通娘之后跟他说他可以下岗了，不，不是下岗，他得去监狱上岗洗马桶了。我要是基建部长，我得吓尿裤子，” 已经入座的Sergey说。  
  
“没你说的那么夸张。” Vasiliy用遥控器把电视音量调小。  
  
“实际上比Sergey说得还要夸张，就跟演话剧一样，Vasiliy把他孩子们的相框按到基建部长脸上，说他能看着自己孩子们的眼睛说出他干的那些肮脏勾当吗。” Ivan松了松他军装衬衫的领子，他的妻子在厨房里帮着Vasiliy他老爹把那些小馅饼装盘。  
  
“可你猜好笑的是什么？负责修基辅公路的公司就是他儿子开的！” Mika和大家伙儿一起笑起来。  
  
“Vasya，你那句名言怎么说的来着，别崇拜你的画像什么什么的？” Olha问道。  
  
“别在办公室挂我的画像，应该挂你孩子们的，在做事时多看看他们的脸。” Sergey帮Vasiliy补充道。  
  
【注：Zelensky真说过这话】  
  
“听起来真像个圣人，” Sveta从Mikhail那抢了个干酪饺子塞进嘴里，转过身来才发现大家都看着他俩。  
  
“怎么了？” Sveta粗声粗气地说。“我说我们的圣瓦西里有错吗？”  
  
“你们现在进展到什么程度了？” Sergey终于替大伙打破了寂静。  
  
“你在说什么？我完全不懂啊。” Sveta耸着肩。“等等，我好像听到爸爸在厨房叫我。”  
  
就在Sveta脚底抹油想溜的时候，Mikhail，国家财政服务局局长，抢先一步跑了出去。“我来！”  
  
于是众人的目光便把Sveta钉在了原地。  
  
门铃突然响了。  
  
“我去看看是谁！” Sveta也跑出了餐厅。  
  
//  
  
Zhanna Yurievna Borisenko，长辫子的女议员，穿着拖鞋给她的律师丈夫Aleksandr Nikolaevich打开了门。  
  
【注：剧里的Zhanna其实是在讽刺大辫子前总理季莫申科了】  
  
“你看看这几点了？你难道不知道今天是什么日子吗？” Zhanna看着自己的丈夫把公文包扔在门口。“我们从七点就开始等你了。”  
  
“嘿，别冲我嚷嚷，你也就今天早回家这么一次，别弄得跟哀愁的家庭主妇似的，Zhanna。”  
  
“听着，我不在乎你跟哪个小贱货鬼混，但今天你得陪你的家庭，Oksana下个月就要出国了，你就一点感觉都没吗？” Zhanna看了眼坐在客厅玩平板的女儿，压低了声音说到。  
  
“省省吧，‘圣女’Zhanna，我这不回来了吗。” Aleksandr绕过她走向客厅。“宝贝儿！老爸回来了！”  
  
“嘿，老爸。” Oksana都没从她的YouTube视频上抬起头。  
  
“我亲爱的小甜心今天还好吗？” Aleksandr坐在沙发扶手上看着Oksana的平板。  
  
“还行吧，就那样。” Oksana拿起手机给朋友发着短信。她的帽衫滑下来，露出一头粉色的短发。  
  
“你什么时候弄成这样了？” Aleksandr叹了口气。  
  
“甭管我好吗？” Oksana重新把帽子拉上去。  
  
“可女孩子就得有女孩子的样子，你看看你妈妈或者你姐姐…”  
  
“我可不是五十岁更年期的老女人和嫁给油腻老男人的白痴贵妇。”  
  
“Oksana！” Zhanna从厨房里走出来。  
  
“行了吧，妈，我们不如安安静静地度过这几天，别管我好吗，等我去法国上大学了你们就可以摆脱我这个麻烦了。” Oksana抱着她的电子设备们站起来。  
  
“Okasana，别忘了是谁辛辛苦苦挣钱给你付学费！” Aleksandr也站起来，瞪着他戴着鼻环的小女儿。  
  
“那我真是该谢谢乌克兰能源部和俄罗斯寡头了。” Oksana转身冲进了自己房间。  
  
“你给我站住！” Aleksandr在后面喊道。但Oksana已经反锁了房门。  
  
“反正总理还是总统也都当不上，有空管管你女儿！” Aleksandr狠狠地朝Zhanna丢了句话，转身去酒柜倒了半杯威士忌，打开电视坐回到沙发上，几乎每个频道都是总统的新年致辞了。  
  
Zhanna看着餐厅里冷掉的一桌饭菜，默默地把它们端回来厨房里。  
  
//  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！” Sveta一打开门就吓了一跳。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！您终于来了！” 老爹Petro听到动静赶忙擦了擦手跑到门口迎接他心爱的前总理。“怎么样？最近还好吗？” 他伸出手跟Yuri握了握。  
  
“不错，很不错。您呢？” Yuri冲Petro露出了灿烂的微笑。  
  
“很不错！Vasya出狱之后一切都不错。” Petro还在摇着Yuri的手。  
  
“希望您不介意我带来个朋友。” 手快断了的Yuri还在保持亲切的微笑。  
  
“瞧您说的。欢迎欢迎！”  
  
坐在餐厅里的Vasiliy他们都一齐望着门口，跟在Yuri后面走进来的竟然是总统的财政顾问 Dimitri Vasilievich。  
  
“这是 Surikov Dimitri Vasilievich，我97届基辅国家经济大学的学生，原本我们两个单身汉在附近叙旧，想想还是过来给您家人送上新年祝福，谢谢您的邀请，Petro Vasilyevich。但我们可不是空着手来蹭吃蹭喝的。” Yuri把Surikov抱着的两瓶Chateau Latour拿过来递给乐开了花的Petro。  
  
“您好，您好！” Petro好不容易腾出手和Surikov握了握。“请进吧，这群孩子们都在餐厅呢。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich。” 一群人都露出了尴尬但不失礼貌的笑容。  
  
“Vasya，他来这干什么？还带来个光头。” Sergey一边假笑着一边悄悄问Vasiliy。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich是我爸一定要我邀请的，说实话我没想到他能来。其次，Sergey，你也是个光头。”  
  
“但我比较帅！哈哈哈哈哈，您好，您最近怎么样？” Sergey发现Yuri站在他面前便突然转离Vasya，握了握Yuri的手。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich？这跟Vasya儿子一个名字！” Sergey转向Surikov。“是吧，Vasya？你怎么从来没跟我们说过呢？”  
  
“行了，Sergey！” Vasiliy在后面小声嚷嚷。  
  
“您好， Dimitri Vasilievich。” 轮到Vasiliy和Surikov握手。  
  
“您好，Vasiliy Petrovich，很抱歉不请自来。” Surikov冲他微微笑了笑。  
  
“不，没有，哪里的话。” Vasiliy惭愧地摇着头。  
  
  
**Love Actually Part 3（真爱至上新年版 下)**  
  
  
“嘘！要开始了！” Sveta把电视音量调高。  
  
总统新年致辞开场的画面先是炼钢的工人们、战区的士兵们、紧接着又是在农田里劳作的农民们。看着那一片片在蓝天下的麦田化作国旗【注：乌克兰的蓝黄国旗就是寓意蓝天和麦田】，Olha说，“Vasya，这拍得真不错。”  
  
“是不赖，虽然导演是前总统的亲弟弟。” Mika补充道。  
  
【注：人民公仆的导演在前两季演了前总统，又贴了胡子在第二季客串了各种拍宣传片的导演】  
  
“他拍过什么来着？”   
  
“哦谁知道呢。但这并不妨碍他从文化部每年拿到几百万的投资，” Mika回答。  
  
【再注：题外话，猜猜Zelensky上台之后给谁的电影拨了款哈哈哈哈哈。尤里叔扮演者Stanislav Boklan 2020上映的电影Peredchuttya 】  
  
“实际上，Alexey Pavlovich是个杰出的导演，他的作品曾三次被选送奥斯卡。” 坐在一旁的Yuri抬了抬手。  
  
“这就是为什么乌克兰电影甚至从来没被奥斯卡提名过。” Vasiliy补了句刀。  
  
就仿佛报复他似的，电视画面从农场里一群花斑猪的光屁股切到了Vasiliy的脸。  
  
“亲爱的乌克兰人民们…” 电视里的Vasiliy说道。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。” Sergey笑得直不起腰，拍着旁边Vasiliy的肩膀。  
  
“你在逗我吧，” Vasiliy黑着脸说。  
  
“我觉得他的电影竟然没获奥斯卡一定是美国佬有黑幕。” Sergey都笑出了泪。Oksana在旁边忍着笑掐着他的大腿。  
  
“猜猜谁明年别想从文化部拿一分钱了。” Surikov开了句玩笑。  
  
“别呀，Vasya，你可不能打压这么杰出的电影人才啊，这简直是乌克兰的希区柯克，这镜头语言太生动了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。 ” Sergey笑倒在忍俊不禁的Oksana大腿上。  
  
  
//  
  
【这章比较乱，给大家看一下寡头都谁都是谁】  
  
  
  
【从左到右，Andrey Nemchuk，高个西部寡头；Yuri（不用说了）；Roizman，犹太寡头（在这篇文里已经流亡澳大利亚了，这里出现的是他的弟弟Misha，图在下面）；Rustem Mamatov，东部寡头，可能有黑手党背景，剧里的‘脏活’基本都是他找人干的】  
  
  
  
“请记住，我们，人民公仆们，是为人民服务，总统尤甚。最后，我祝福所有乌克兰人民新年快乐。”   
  
电视里传来了新年钟声。  
  
“人民公仆，哈，我们的总统从哪找的写手…” Nemchuk脸上的笑突然消失了。“Grischa，他刚说的是人民公仆是吧？”  
  
“没错，Andrey Nikolaevich。”  
  
Nemchuk立马把酒杯放回到茶几上，急忙站起身拿起手机。但还没等他拨出号码，他出身东部的老朋友Mamatov便打来了电话。  
  
“Andrey，你看到我看到的了吗？” Mamatov问道。  
  
“是的，Rustem。” Nemchuk按着太阳穴。  
  
“我们的小畜生刚建了个自己的政党，还厚颜无耻的在新年致辞里大摇大摆的宣传！”  
  
“Rustem，也许情况没那么糟，他从哪弄来成员和资金，你知道我们的历史老师不会接受什么政治献金。”  
  
“Andrey，你不能小瞧他，自从他从监狱里出来就像变了个人似的。我甚至怀疑是不是他们弄了个替身。”  
  
Nemchuk看了眼身后正在专心看电视的Grischa，“我想应该不会。我觉得现在情况还在我们掌控之中。就算他有了一支游兵散勇的党派，下一步是什么？在议会外面广场静坐吗？”  
  
“他可以解散议会，让他的党派参加地区普选。”   
  
“你我都知道他做不到，这还轮不到他来独裁。”  
  
“你觉得这小狗东西就是叫得欢？”  
  
“等等，Rustem。” Nemchuk听到外面走廊的脚步声，“Misha？”  
  
“ANDREY! 妈的！Goloborodko要玩个大的！他要解散议会！联盟早就没了，他现在随时可以宣布解散！” Misha，流亡的寡头Roizman的亲弟弟，冲了进来。  
  
“是Misha那个小混蛋吗？” Mamatov在电话另一头听到了Misha的喊叫。  
  
“是Rustem？” Misha指了指他的电话。  
  
“Rustem向你问好，Misha。” Nemchuk把电话公放。  
  
“联盟不是好好的嘛？虽然小，但仍然能用。” Mamatov在电话里说。  
  
“哈，就像你的老二。不，实际上它既小，又不能用，就像Andrey的老二。听着，联盟两年前在Dobrobut党退出的时候就没了。还记得当时我们因为你银行的事正在对着干吗？我就让Romanchenko带他的人退出了联盟，” Misha抓着他的一头乱糟糟的卷发对着电话说。  
  
【注：乌克兰议会里几个党派可以形成联盟，就是对某些重大问题有共识，前几年不断有党派逐渐退出联盟，所以最后Zelensky就职典礼上宣布解散议会的理由就是已经两年都不存在联盟了，总统有权解散议会。】  
  
“Misha，在我割掉你舌头之前你最好解释清楚联盟现在到底什么状况，” Mamatov在电话另一头说。  
  
“实际上现在联盟只有一个四个席位的小党，乌克兰人民阵线【Ukraine People’s Front】，” Misha说。  
  
“乌克兰人民阵线是Karasyuk的，你说的是人民阵线乌克兰【People’s Front of Ukraine，Monty Python梗XD，不过确实乌克兰各种党派林林总总二三十，名字很多还差不多】” Nemchuk纠正道。  
  
“人民阵线乌克兰，乌克兰人民阵线，随便哪个，反正这跟人民还有阵线都没什么关系。所以这是谁的党？” Misha烦躁地问。  
  
“这应该是我的，” Mamatov说到。“他们太小了，小到我都不记得。党首应该是Nazar Dobryyvecher…”  
  
“什么晚上好？今晚烂透了！” Misha说。【注：Nazar的姓就是Dobryy Vecher，晚上好。】  
  
  
  
【左边是Karasyuk，文里的现任总理，右边是Nazar晚上好，这货是真可爱】  
  
“Zaporozhye 的前市长，Misha，你还跟他吃过饭，” Nemchuk说。  
  
“哦，那个卷毛胖子。” Misha拍了拍脑袋。  
  
“Misha，你在说自己吗？” 电话那头的Mamatov哼笑道。  
  
“Rustem，我不胖！”  
  
“但求求你理理自己那头跟Toploader的主唱一样的卷毛吧，多大的人了还搞得像十几岁的孩子。”  
  
【Toploader主唱】  
  
  
  
“哦当然我们的浅蓝爱好者对时尚这么敏感，Rustem，你不如给我再涂涂指甲吧。【注：Goluboi，浅蓝色，在俄语中指同性恋。不过说句题外话，确实全剧里Mamatov和Surikov一直在穿浅蓝色的西装。】” Misha讽刺道。  
  
  
  
“闭嘴吧，Misha，你个蠢货。” Mamatov反击道。  
  
“先生们，先生们，所以现在我们该怎么办？” Nemchuk再次出来做和事佬。  
  
“让我们的‘晚上好’先生退出联盟，” Misha说。“这样在一个月内联盟重组期内，总统无法解散议会。”  
  
三个人都沉默了一阵。  
  
“Misha，不得不说，你个烦人精真有一套，” Mamatov终于说。  
  
“Rustem，我还是更习惯你损我。不过话说回来，Goloborodko这狗畜生！挨千刀的犹太佬…” Misha转过头这才看到了在沙发上坐着的Grischa，他马上愣住了。  
  
“你难道不也是犹太人吗，Misha？” Nemchuk问道。  
  
“没错，但这并不妨碍我哥资助新纳粹民兵。等等，Andrey，你在搞什么？！” Misha像见了鬼一眼不敢靠近Grischa。  
  
【注：咳，就是以色列训练，并向乌克兰新纳粹组织提供武器，很讽刺】  
  
“什么？” Mamatov在电话另一头问道。  
  
“Misha，认识一下，这是Grischa。” Nemchuk把Grischa招过来。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈，Misha这个蠢货也被骗了吗？” Mamatov笑道。  
  
“滚蛋吧，Rustem，给你的‘晚上好’打电话吧。”  
  
//  
  
在黑暗中，Zhanna坐在沙发上端着红酒杯看着电视上年轻的总统说了新年快乐，她默默地哼了一声。  
  
如果她真的对自己诚实，她嫉妒Goloborodko嫉妒得发狂。  
  
他似乎拥有一切她得不到的东西，人民的爱戴、虽然破裂但依然幸福的家庭、一群闹哄哄但忠实的朋友们、还有青春。  
  
新年钟声敲响时，她就离50岁越来越近了，她可以说正式是个老婆子了。  
  
也许她该早点睡个美容觉。  
  
就在她起身去关电视的时候，她的手机响了一声，打开一看，是Vitaliy Romanchenko发来的短信。  
  
“亲爱的Zhanna，新年快乐，新的一年希望我们两党可以继续联盟。”  
  
“以及，爱你。”  
  
Zhanna轻轻地笑了笑，看着基辅黑暗夜空中的烟花在窗外绽放，就像在三十年前Romanchenko带她晚上从宿舍里溜出来，两个一无所有的大学生站在独立广场的人群里，仰着脖子看着这免费的表演。  
  
突然手机又响了起来，是Mamatov的电话，“Zhanna，新年快乐，但很快就快乐不起来了，我们得开个会，现在就过来。”  
  
  
  
【Zhanna和Romanchenko，其实我觉得这一对还挺浪漫的，剧里明明是情人，但因为党派不同，Romanchenko在议会上反对Zhanna，但不小心把准备给Zhanna晚上的祝寿词讲了出来】  
  
//  
  
“很棒的致辞，Vasiliy Petrovich，但也许您能跟我们说说，你对人民公仆政党未来的设想，您知道，欧盟很关心乌克兰的政治动向。” Yuri从电视上回过头来看着Vasiliy。“原来这就是您一直瞒着我，我是说，大家，的小动作。”  
  
“恐怕不是欧盟关心吧，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy又给自己添了些沙拉。  
  
“所有人都很关心，Vasiliy Petrovich。”   
  
“所有人，包括您，明天都会知道的。”  
  
“好吧，Vasiliy Petrovich，那么我们只能拭目以待了。” Yuri无奈地摸了摸鼻子。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich，您别介意，这孩子打小儿就这样，嘴严，什么事都得最后纸包不住火了才说，我也没主意。” Petro坐过来，又给Yuri倒了半杯红酒。  
  
这时众人已经分散在客厅各处，三三两两地闲聊着，Vasiliy看他老爹搂着Yuri喝着酒称兄道弟，瞥了他们一眼准备离开餐桌，这时他看到Surikov站在外面阳台上。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich？” Surikov转过身看他推开门走上阳台。  
  
“天哪，这可真冷。” 穿着衬衫的Vasiliy还是把门在他身后关上了，他走到Surikov旁边，一起看着远处基辅市区上空的烟花。  
  
“我感觉很糟，Dima，我表现得像个不知好歹的混球，” Vasiliy说，他的手指敲着阳台的围栏。“你当然有知情权，不仅因为我们，em，上床了，或者有时候溜出去看电影，还有借着开会的名义去政府大楼附近的小咖啡馆吃早饭，实际上我们这两个月一直在悄悄约会不是吗？我是说，你对我很重要，我只是害怕任何人，尤其是你，质疑我的决定，因为你是个专业人士，五年前你在咨询公司做合伙人，而我只是一个拿着三千块钱工资的高中教员。我受够了所有人仍然这么看我，但其实这也是事实，我…”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您是在试图道歉吗？” Surikov打断了他。  
  
“是的，是这么回事。” Vasiliy点着头。  
  
“我不接受您的道歉，Vasiliy Petrovich，您之前的话伤透了我的心。” Surikov叹了口气。  
  
“我真的很抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，如果您想辞职，我会给您写封很好的推荐信。” 在冷风中，Vasiliy甚至有些想哭了，他们一同沉默着望着远处的基辅市区。  
  
“实际上…Vasiliy Petrovich，您是哭了吗？” Surikov转头看着他。  
  
“什么？哈哈哈哈，不，没有，这风太大了。” Vasiliy别过头，他的眼泪确实要掉下来了。  
  
“哦，Vasya，我…抱歉，这个玩笑开得太过了。” Surikov扶着他肩膀把他转过来，“Vasya，我知道你最近压力很大，又是贷款，又是撤兵，更何况这一年对你来说并不容易。你没必要道歉，我理解你的难处。”  
  
Vasiliy眨了眨眼睛，这里实在太冷了，他冻得一行泪流下来。  
  
“嘿，Vasya，嘘…” Surikov把自己的领带从毛衣里拉出来递给Vasiliy擦泪。“我哪儿都不会去。不管你是总统还是教员，我没法离开你。你这几个月的行动足够说明你是个有实力、有担当、有能力的领导人，如果有人看不到这点，那么他们要么愚蠢要么坏透了。我只是想帮你做得更好，没人能小瞧你。”  
  
“Dima，” Vasiliy吸着鼻子，他在想还是不要用Surikov的领带擦鼻涕。  
  
“谢谢你，我真的需要有人跟我说这些话。” Vasiliy带着红红的眼圈抬头向Surikov笑了笑。  
  
Surikov俯下身，给了Vasiliy一个拥抱。  
  
“一切都为了我的总统，” Surikov在Vasiliy耳边说。“也许他够不着办公室书柜最上面的架子，或者总是臭着脸面对媒体，又或者他时常像个暴躁的小火龙，可我理解他，尊敬他，爱着他，因为他完全值得这一切。”  
  
//  
  
就在二楼阳台上，Petro和他最对脾气的闺女Sveta抻着头看着楼下的偶像剧。  
  
“爸，我说什么来着？这里一定有问题。” Sveta摊了摊手，“他是个秃瓢。”  
  
//  
  
“Zhanna，你没回我的短信。” Romanchenko在会后小步跑过来找她。  
  
他们刚开了个紧急会议，商量怎么对付他们的小老师总统即将宣布解散议会。  
  
“时间紧急，Vitaly。再说了，你想让我回什么？” Zhanna收拾好她的东西放进手提包。  
  
“嘿，你们这对小甜心又在悄悄计划什么？” Karasyuk走过来讽刺一番。  
  
“瞧啊，这不是我们干了半年马上就要下台的总理吗？” Zhanna反讽到。  
  
“等着瞧，Zhanna。还有你，Vitaly。” Karasyuk拉开了会议室的门，“新年快乐，我给你们俩关上灯好了。”  
  
“新年快乐，Sergey Leonidovich，吃完小蛋糕记得刷牙，” Zhanna在黑暗中冲门口喊道。  
  
这时窗外又绽开了新的烟花，他们站在黑漆漆的会议室里看着外面。  
  
“也许，回一句，你也爱我？” Romanchenko在烟花结束后说。  
  
“别犯傻了，Vitaly。走吧，你那疑神疑鬼的老婆还在家等着。” Zhanna转过身走向门口。  
  
“新年快乐，Zhanna，” Romanchenko在她上车前喊了一句。  
  
经过Maidan广场时，Zhanna看着依然没散去的人群，掏出手机点开Romanchenko的短信。  
  
如果她没第二年跑回家乡基洛夫格勒州，嫁给一个当地高官的儿子；如果Romanchenko没在此后一年娶了央行副行长的女儿，也许他们现在会是一对普普通通的夫妻，带着孩子来广场上，给她讲着他们三十年前相遇的故事。  
  
她开始打字。  
  
“新年快乐，Vitaly。”  
  
“以及，我也爱你。”  
  
她想了想，删掉了第二句话。  
  
//  
  
“妈的，这可恶的小老师！非得在新年搞这么一出！” Mamatov摘下眼镜走进浴室，他把领带扯下来扔在一边，又解开衬衫，露出后背上一片有些褪了色的黑手党纹身。  
  
“现在可好了，又给我搞出一堆事，还以为他变圆滑了，PersonalBank那边也没见得怎么进展顺利。现在一旦搞不好，上半年就得耗在这些烧钱的党派选举上。他怎么不赶快滚回去老老实实当个教书匠！教几个学生，在这上面找找他可悲的成就感多好！” Mamatov换上睡衣走回卧室。  
  
“听起来你对教书匠意见很大。” 在床上坐着的中年人从手上的学生论文中抬起头。  
  
“不，我没指你，Viktor。再说了，你是医学院的教授，不是什么教历史的酸秀才。” Mamatov掀开被子躺到床上。  
  
“话说回来，为什么新年夜你还在看学生作业？”  
  
“这些是他们的实习报告，得在圣诞节假期前发给他们。”  
  
“在哪实习？” Mamatov撑起一边胳膊肘侧着身看着Viktor手上的纸。“基辅市医院？这群孩子们挑得地方可不错，当年你怎么就被发配去Luhansk市监狱了？”  
  
“你知道的，我没给我们系主任送钱，所以他就把这个宝贵的名额给了我。” Viktor把学生的报告们放回文件夹，放到旁边的床头柜上。  
  
“你们系主任现在在哪？我得给他送个果篮。” Mamatov带着笑看着Viktor。“在那你才遇见了我。”  
  
“Rustem，你知道他在哪。你九十年代就找人把他打了一顿，别不承认，我知道是你干的。” Viktor揉了揉鼻梁。  
  
“也许是我干的，也许不是。但他威胁你让你毕不了业，什么人能这样毁掉一个有前途的年轻人？”  
  
“好吧，也许他罪有应得，但我觉得你还是做得有些过火了。” Viktor从抽屉里拿出了血压计。Mamatov坐起来，配合地戴上袖带。  
  
“行了，我会给收容所送个果篮的。”  
  
“嘘，别说话。” Viktor低头看着血压计上的数字。“160，100。你得坚持吃药，Rustem。”  
  
“但我就没法喝酒了。” Mamatov抗议道。  
  
“没错，你可以少喝点。” Viktor把血压计收起来。  
  
“还记得那个新年夜吗？病房里就我们两个人，你顺了瓶伏特加进来，那晚真是奇妙不是吗？幸好那个胖墩墩的护士，她叫什么来着？”  
  
“Anna Kournikova。”  
  
“没错，幸好她早晨查房前在外面唱着歌把我们吵醒了，要不然可真够难办的。”  
  
“实际上，她看见我们了，要不然我的系主任怎么知道我们的事？” Viktor叹了口气。  
  
“这个可恶的肥婆。” Mamatov伸出手来握着Viktor的手。“我很抱歉，Viktor，你那么善良，富有同情心，好心肠，但因为一个小混混丢了学位和保送出国的机会。”  
  
“Rustem，别假惺惺的忏悔了。” Viktor关上了台灯。  
  
“大夫，我觉得我有些脑震荡，你得看看我的瞳孔。” Mamatov在黑暗中说。  
  
“这招用了三十年已经不好使了，Rustem。”  
  
“我觉得我可能得了疝气。”  
  
【疝气的检查方法是医生扶着蛋让你咳嗽一下】  
  
“想都别想。”  
  
“你没那么好骗了，Viktor，你的爱心同情心都去哪了？”  
  
“睡觉吧，87153，明天有你忙的。”  
  
【注：Mamatov在剧里说他最好的时间都在监狱度过，青春年华、早年的朋友、初恋。然后其他两个寡头很震惊，Mamatov解释说初恋是个护士。我这里就借题发挥一下了哈哈哈哈哈哈】


	3. No permanent enemies, no permanent friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "This is quite a game, politics. There are no permanent enemies, and no permanent friends, only permanent interests." - William Clay

**Rada to nada, Vasya to Satyromania (直译：议会没了，瓦夏火了；八卦小报版：拉达成拉倒，人民公仆变人民公交)**  
  
  
“我们，”电视里Zaporozhye 的卷毛市长“晚上好”戴着阔沿帽，披着斗篷，穿着小皮靴，“是三个市长！”  
  
“人人为我，我为人人！” 三个打扮成火枪手的Odessa，Kharkiv，Zaporozhye市前任及现任市长齐声说。  
  
【在上半年Zelensky解散议会之后，真的有三个市长，不过是Odessa，Kharkiv，Uzhhorod三个市，组建了一个政党，但没叫自己三个火枪手了。】  
  
Surikov抬起遥控器关掉了电视。  
  
“Vasya，你昨天才解散了议会，今天三傻蛋儿就出了竞选广告，Zhanna昨晚就已经带着她的人上了电视，Romanchenko的广告估计也快了，你再往窗外看看，乌克兰人民阵线的大标语都已经在路边贴起来了。Mamatov和Nemchuk现在联合起来坑你力量可大得吓人。我们的广告现在谁在负责？为什么现在还没什么动静？”  
  
“Dima，你有推特吗？”  
  
“我女儿有。” Surikov耸耸肩。  
  
“老爹（grandpa）。”  
  
“没办法，Vasya，我从小就拥有一个老成的灵魂。”  
  
“所以你的手机上除了闹钟就是消息？”  
  
“别忘了还有Turbo Stars（滑板手游）。我知道你偷偷拿我的金币给小人买装备，Vasya。”  
  
“你攒那么多金币干什么，Dima，你是全游戏里最富有的人了吧。”  
  
“成就感，Vasiliy Petrovich。”  
  
“Come on，Dima，我还是不敢相信你没推特，Yuri Ivanovich可都每天得发几条。”  
  
“在你没当总统之前你也好不到哪去，’Hello Twitter’还有’Test’。Vasya，这是推特不是电报。”  
  
“所以你确实有推特？”  
  
“好吧，好吧，我有推特，谁没有呢，就像你说的，Yuri Ivanovich都有。”  
  
“没错，他的粉丝比我还多五万。”  
  
【Zelensky总统官方账户粉丝竟然才不到十六万，都赶不上一个小网红。对比一下，Trump粉丝六千七百万。小Ze连人家零头都没有。】  
  
“如果你每天都发自己的健身视频并且给女粉丝评论点赞的话，你也会有那么多粉丝。说真的，Vasya，发这种每张自己都是全场最矮的照片并不怎么能涨粉，拿破仑如果有ins大概都撑不到滑铁卢。”  
  
“所以你确实关注了我。”  
  
“没错，您可是我的总统。另外，如果您好奇的话，是的，我对您设置了特殊提醒。” Surikov点了点Vasiliy的鼻尖。  
  
“行了，这位’90后’ （Millennial），难道你已经把FB状态也改成’恋爱中’ （in a relationship）还加上了我的名字了吗？”  
  
“实际上，Vasya，我得提醒你，你的FB状态还保持在’这很复杂’（it’s complicated），虽然除了大婶之外没什么人会在用FB，但也许你得改改，或者直接删掉。这很复杂？我女儿才会这么写，并且她现在的状态可是’在一段开放性关系中’ （in an open relationship）。”  
  
“‘总统更新了他的FB感情状态’，今晚的娱乐新闻这么写道。” Vasiliy摊了摊手。  
  
“‘走出情伤拼事业，总统深夜官邸私会俊男谈‘进出口’。’”  
  
“别贫了，” Vasya笑出了声。  
  
“不，等等，我还有个更好的，’久旱鳏夫逢甘露，总统大棒乱搅议会’。”  
  
【配图是这个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。这里是说小瓦上任时举起总统权杖，强行解散议会。】  
  
  
  
“总统坚称死守红线，无奈半推半就搞足7小时，”  
  
【配图是这个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。这里是说刚10号举行的诺曼底四方会谈上，Zelensky坚持steinmeier formula中的底线，会议一直开了七个小时。】  
  
  
  
“行了行了，打开你的推特搜一下人民公仆党。”  
  
“我还有最后一个，Vasya，人民公交…唔” Surikov拿开拍到他脸上的手机，“你知道作为民主政体的总统你得捍卫媒体自由。”  
  
“就是这种自由把我关了十个月。” Vasiliy打开了桌上的文件夹。  
  
“Vasya，” Surikov歪着头像看吉娃娃一样看着Vasiliy，“你当然可以选择捍卫什么的自由，比如说，Mamatov的小电视台，梅尔库里，的营业执照现在正在接受更新审核。”  
  
  
**Solidary Top Democratic Party** 【团结至高民主党】  
  
“Rustem，消消气，吃苹果吗？” Nemchuk问道。  
  
“吃什么吃！吃吃吃，我看在这么下去我们就都没得吃了。” Mamatov暴躁地在Nemchuk的湖边豪宅客厅里踱着步。  
  
“Andrey，他不吃苹果，” 依然顶着一头乱卷毛的Misha把苹果从Nemchuk那接过来，“‘一天一个苹果，医生远离我’，你懂我的意思。”  
  
“Misha，你的脑残苹果治不好。” Mamatov瞪了他一眼。  
  
“嘿，别冲我来，又不是我让总统吊销了你电视台的执照。” Misha有些幸灾乐祸地啃着苹果。  
  
“这小畜生，才坐了十个月的牢，出来就跟换了个人似的，懂得耍心眼、插刀子、讲条件了。难道政治犯们在监狱开培训班、夏令营吗？这让人不敢相信，都后怕！” Mamatov看了看满是苹果的果篮，还是没动手。  
  
“Rustem，你知道他一个人被二十四小时监护。但这确实有些离奇了，我们可能确实做出了错误的判断，人都会变的，我们忽略了这点，” Nemchuk说。  
  
“所以政变结束之后你们为什么要选择Goloborodko？之前也不见得你们多喜欢他。” Misha问道。  
  
“这很复杂，Misha，事实上，没人知道，但可以这么说，幸运似乎又再次降临到我们的小老师身上，就像没人知道他为什么当初会当选一样。在你哥跑去澳洲之后，Rustem和我并不能找到一个让东西部都满意的人，而Goloborodko到目前为止，既不亲俄，也不是狂热的亲欧派。之前他虽然没什么杰出政绩，但不管是美国、俄罗斯还是欧洲都对他没什么意见。你也知道，他暂时的民意断崖式下滑都是你哥搞出来的，在狼勾党上台稀里糊涂地搞了十个月之后，人民也突然意识到，被关起来的前总统起码不是个只会喊口号的疯子，再加上他带着那张可怜巴巴饱受摧残的小脸在监狱的照片被曝光之后，大家的同情心又都偏向了他这一边，就跟尤先科的’中毒’事件一样，他是最合理的人选。”  
  
【注：乌克兰前前前总统尤先科在竞选期间被下毒，说是俄罗斯干的，所以民众的风向立即偏向他这一边。】  
  
  
  
“但你们还指望他能跟原来一样，只会叫唤的吉娃娃？我听说他试图自杀来着，这可不是吉娃娃能干出来的。”  
  
“我还是觉得奇怪，” 在一旁沉思的Mamatov突然说。“即使他突然想开了，我们暂时这么说，’想开了’，但他最近这一系列动作都老练得吓人，Misha说得对，这不是吉娃娃能干出来的，而且现在他那个可笑的’人民公仆’党在持续烧钱，他哪来的捐款？也许有些见风使舵的小摊小店会给点，但如果没个可靠的主要来源…”  
  
“你是说他背后有人？” Nemchuk抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“别觉得不可能，Andrey，如果他’想开了’，一切都有可能。” Mamatov忧心忡忡地看着窗外。“我们得派人去查查，仔细查查。”  
  
//  
  
“Dima，我不知道，一直从你那拿支票让我觉得有些难为情。” Vasiliy接过Surikov从西装内袋里掏出来的支票。  
  
“Vasya，别谦虚了，刚才开会的时候，我看你一直眼巴巴地盯着我。” Surikov在办公桌旁边的沙发上坐下。  
  
“也许我没在盯着你的支票本呢？” Vasiliy把支票锁进抽屉。  
  
“也许是吧，我想没人会用那样的眼神看着支票，即使是泼留希金。【敲黑板，欧洲文学四大吝啬鬼之一】”  
  
“Dima，” Vasiliy倚在他的办公桌沿儿上，“这又是三十万刀，我不想总这么说，但你得保证这些钱的来路干净。我知道你有很多渠道，虽然我并不是支持所有，可我并不能反对。但你知道外面的豺狼虎豹都在摩拳擦掌，拿放大镜观察我们，随时找机会…”  
  
“Vasya，我跟你说过，这是GALACTON乳制品厂的捐款，虽然数额不大，但这是妈妈的一片心意。”  
  
“妈妈？上次的支票不是从她的建筑公司Kyivbud来的？”  
  
“妈妈是个出色的商人，她从离婚之后为了撑起这个家不得不去打拼，感谢上帝，这么多年来她干得不错。” Surikov在胸前画了个十字。  
  
“Dima，你妈妈拥有全基辅最大的建筑公司，全国第二大乳制品厂，这比’干得不错’要好太多了。” Vasiliy撇了撇嘴。  
  
“实际上她在东部还有个小石油加工厂，不提这个。话说起来，她一直很想见你。”  
  
“以总统的身份，还是…”  
  
“妈妈并不怎么喜欢政治。” Surikov眨了眨眼。  
  
“哦。” Vasiliy吸了口气。  
  
//  
  
“Yura，你可来了！” 前总统 Sergey Pavlovich马上从沙发上弹了起来。  
  
“最近怎么样？” Yuri握了握前总统的手。  
  
“Selyosa可等你半天了，” 一旁的Nemchuk说道。  
  
“Yura，你看到我们党的支持率数据了吗？” 前总统Sergey快哭出来了。Yuri理解其中缘由，毕竟党派经费90%都是Sergey自掏腰包。【注：前总统波罗申科的2019总统竞选费用就是自己全掏】  
  
“很不幸，Selyosa，我很抱歉。” Yuri把手从前总统那抽出来。  
  
“连我西部的票仓都背叛了我！” 前总统喊道。“这群墙头草的混蛋小人！Goloborodko这个小杂种！我为国家做了多少贡献，这些不知感恩的人要背后捅我刀子，挖我墙角！”  
  
前总统哭了起来，Yuri和Nemchuk在他背后互相交换了个眼色，在一边默不出声的Mamatov丢过来一个嫌弃的眼神。  
  
“Selyosa，冷静点，Yura这不来了吗。” Nemchuk拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“Yura！” 前总统再次冲到Yuri面前，一把抱住了他的前总理。“帮帮我，Yura！只有你能帮我了，Yura！”  
  
“Selyosa，亲爱的，勇敢点，我能为你做点什么呢？” Yuri拍着前总统的后背。Misha Roizman冲他看笑话似地笑了笑。  
  
“加入Sergey Pavlovich阵营党吧！不！是团结至高民主党【Solidary Top Democratic Party （Cолідарний Tоп Демократичний Партія）】。我都改名字了，Yura，你得帮帮我，我就像个要溺死的人，你不能对我见死不救！” 前总统紧紧搂着他。  
  
【注：前总统波罗申科的党派就叫波罗申科阵营】  
  
“实际上，Selyosa，我今天来就是想跟你们商量这个事。” Yuri从前总统胳膊下面钻了出来。“先生们，站在你们面前的是’人民公仆党’第556号成员。”  
  
“你在开玩笑，Yura！说你在开玩笑！” Sergey瞪大了眼。  
  
“很遗憾，Selyosa，我不是。” Yuri抬了抬眉头。  
  
“你不能这么对我！Yura！你这是把我往火坑里推！我们认识了多少年，你这是要我的命啊，Yura！” Sergey哽咽着，泪水已经沾湿了他红扑扑的小脸。“我哪点比不上他，Yura！连你也站在他那边，混蛋！我…”  
  
“闭嘴，Sergey，没人想加入一个叫STD的党【注：哈哈哈哈哈哈我凑了很久很久前总统新党派的名字，英语和乌克兰语都做到了简写STD】” Mamatov不耐烦地打断了他，暴躁地说，“Yuri Ivanovich，你怎么还有胆子过来？还是说是Goloborodko派你来的？换边倒挺快的，是坐牢坐怕了嘛？”  
  
客厅陷入了死寂，偶有前总统小声的抽泣。  
  
“希特勒是纳粹党第555号成员，你就排在他后面一名。” Misha耷拉着脸看着他。  
  
“解释一下吧，Yura，你今天是来决裂的？”一贯冷静的Nemchuk也有些着急。  
  
“我的老朋友们，我们都认识多久了？Andrey跟我差不多时间进的政府；Rustem，我们一起打高尔夫联赛都有快二十年；Misha，我跟你哥从他和Zhanna决裂之后关系一直不错。你们觉得我会就这么容易抛弃你们吗？” Yuri在沙发上坐下。  
  
“那我呢！” 坐在沙发另一端的Sergey从喉咙里憋出来一句。  
  
“Selyosa，可以这么说，你这五年任期是我最快乐的时候。” Yuri伸出手拍了拍前总统的腿。  
  
“所以呢？你什么意思？你想说这个决定很艰难？” Mamatov紧紧抓着他的酒杯，一手插兜站在他面前。  
  
“不，其实很简单，我们得审时度势，先生们。Zhanna的’祖国’党【motherland。原型大辫子总理季莫申科的党派叫Fatherland】名声烂透了，Karachuyk的’人民阵线乌克兰’已经过气了，Sergey的STD，抱歉，Selyosa，你的STD党，我不想这么说，但你也看到了，你从落选后就在被靠边站。唯一有点希望的Vasiliy Medved【注：亲爱的们，记住这个人，原型Viktor Medvedchuk， 亲俄派For Life党的领导人。】的’乌克兰生命’党，呵，我不想跟他们有什么关系。”  
  
  
  
“所以，综上所述，你要捅我们一刀？你完全可以继续戴着欧盟的帽子搅浑水，Yuri，你何必来这么一出？你的野心已经膨胀到让你无所畏惧了是吗？” Mamatov斥责道。  
  
“Rustem，别伤了和气。如果你们的船在下沉，何必多加我一个遇难者呢？’人民公仆’这艘船又大又新，上面还有派对和美酒，我上船之后放绳梯拖你们上来，不比大家抱着木板漂流要强？”  
  
“可那是我的船，Yura！我不能抛弃我的船！” 前总统拽着他的袖子。  
  
“你不会是在虚张声势吧，Yuri Ivanovich，” Misha说。并没什么人理会紧张的前总统。“‘人民公仆’不是谁想进就能进，尤其是你这种有案在身的’腐败分子’。那里边可是一群穷苦的披床单吃草皮的圣人。”  
  
“别忘了，狼勾党特赦了我，清了我的全部案卷，现在我可是两袖清风，在任十个月，他们起码还干了件好事。而Goloborodko的党也许清廉受欢迎，但清廉也意味着没经验，不管一个月后他在议会能占多少席位，他需要有高层政治经验的人替他打理党务。”  
  
“你是说这个人就是你了？” Nemchuk问道。  
  
“没错。” Yuri接过来Nemchuk递给他的酒杯。  
  
“可你目前为止就是个普通的党员，我没猜错的话你的选区就是你老家？如果Goloborodko言出必行，他不会给你任何实权职位。” Misha怀疑的问。  
  
“一步一步来，Misha。你可以把我想象成桥梁，即使我们的总统担心我的加入有违他党派清廉的原则，他仍然需要与别的党派对话的窗口。至于未来的事，我们很快就会知道。” Yuri喝了口威士忌。  
  
//  
  
早些时候  
  
“Dima，这么巧！” Yuri在等候室正好看到Surikov从总统办公室走出来。  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich！我也没想到能在这遇到您。” Surikov伸出手来跟他的恩师握了握。  
  
“欧盟的老差事，你知道他们有多关注现在的议会选举。听说你现在是’人民公仆’了？”  
  
“是的，没错，无党派人士有些没劲了，当然，这不是说您。” Surikov不自觉地抻了抻他的西装外套。  
  
“我们有空得喝一杯，从新年之后就没怎么见到你了。” Yuri冲催他的总统秘书Bella挥了挥手示意。  
  
“没问题。您先进去吧，我们随时联系。” Surikov又握了握Yuri的手。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich！您的大动作真是一鸣惊人，” Yuri 刚进办公室就说道。他踩上了什么东西，弯下腰捡起来递给迎上来的总统。  
  
“您的领带夹。”  
  
但Yuri并没着急过手，他对着光看了看背面，“Tom Ford，十分有品味，Vasiliy Petrovich。”  
  
  
  
“谢谢您，Yuri Ivanovich。” Vasiliy赶紧接过来，先是放进口袋里，随即又拿出来别到自己领带上，他戴的位置有些高，像个穿着爸爸西装去参加姨妈婚礼的青少年。  
  
“请允许我。” Yuri帮他取下来，别到下面一些。  
  
“这个长度对您的，em，体型来说不太适合，也许该选短一点的款式。” Yuri比划了一下。“当然了，虽然我妈妈是个裁缝，但我并不怎么了解现在的牌子。如果您想要点着装建议的话，Dimitry Surikov是个不错的人选，您也许发现了，他的皮带，鞋子，” Yuri顿了顿，慢慢绽开了个笑容。“甚至整套西装都是Tom Ford。”  
  
【注：其实在剧里瓦夏戴过几次领带夹，Surikov应该是一次都没有。为什么选TF， 忘了在哪里看到大概这个牌子的氛围就是“多金、强势、闷骚、会玩”，很是Surikov了。】  
  
  
**7 Billion people, 14 billion faces 【崽，阿妈很担心你】**  
  
“Vasya，你是去见我妈，又不是普京，别紧张。” Surikov好笑地扫了一眼坐在副驾驶惴惴不安的Vasiliy。  
  
“能不提普京吗，这只能让我更焦虑，你知道跟他谈天然气管道是多么困难。” Vasiliy偏头看向窗外Kiev的夜景。  
  
【注：俄罗斯向欧洲输送天然气的管道需要经过乌克兰，2019年年底合同就要到期了，重新续签合同也成了乌克兰的筹码。】  
  
“听着，如果你的党能在议会占上一半多席位，那你什么都能做到。” Surikov把手从档位上移开，捏了捏Vasiliy的手。  
  
刚在议会地区普选上赢了个漂亮的总统转过头来看着他的顾问，脸上的笑意都藏不住。  
  
“是的，我做到了，不是吗？”  
  
“没错，你创造了历史，总统先生。”  
  
【注：乌克兰独立之后，从来没有一个党派能像“人民公仆”党这样在议会达到249/450席】  
  
“是我们创造了历史，总理先生。”  
  
Surikov侧过脸冲他笑了笑，夜晚的灯光映在他淡蓝的瞳孔上就像月光折射在湖底冰层上一般。  
  
“Vasya，你明天才向议会提名我做总理，我不敢高兴得太早。”  
  
“你知道这已经是定局了，剩下来的只是走个形式而已。”  
  
“‘总理先生’，” Surikov自言自语道，像在咂摸着他新头衔的韵律，“这听起来真不错。”  
  
//  
  
“Andrey，世界末日要来了吗？” Misha Roizman走进Necmhuk的办公室。“Romanchenko 才拿了20席，Karachuyk 23席，Zhanna 24席，Sergey没白掏腰包，拿了27席。生命党还算不错，44席。而我们的吉娃娃，拿了249席。你知道吗？Rustem得知结果的时候高血压犯了，现在在伦敦住院。”  
  
“开心点，Misha，旧的不去新的不来，” 坐在对面沙发上的Yuri说。  
  
“看哪，这不是我们的’对话之窗’、’对外桥梁’嘛，” Misha酸溜溜地说，“不得不说，你判断形势有一套，Yura。怎么？下一步有什么打算？”  
  
“先生们，你们知道我们的前议长都没在自己的选区胜出吧。而下周可就要选新议长了。” Yuri给Misha倒了杯酒。  
  
“你想当议长？Goloborodko同意吗？他让你入党都是个奇迹，我都不知道你给他下了什么咒。”  
  
“在合理的范围内，我们的总统还是很尊重我的意见。”  
  
“得了吧，不想想当初是谁把你关进去的。” Misha耸了耸肩。  
  
“也许他现在改变想法了，” Yuri说。  
  
“Yura，你知道什么我们不知道的吗？” Misha问道。  
  
“Misha，我并不知道你们不知道什么。” Yuri在酒杯沿儿上露出一个微笑。  
  
//  
  
“妈妈，这是Vasya。”  
  
“您好，我是Yulia Yuriyivna。” 妈妈Surikova握了握他的手。她是一位优雅的女士，毛衣开衫、珍珠项链、金棕色的头发盘在脑后，那双冷静的蓝眼睛像极了她儿子。  
  
“祝贺你，Vasya。今天看到结果我很替你高兴。”  
  
“谢谢您，Yulia Yuriyivna。大家伙儿都很激动。如果没您的支持，我想我们做不到这个程度。真是谢谢您。”  
  
“不客气，孩子，我和Dima都对你的理念很支持，是时候做出些改变了，我相信你是正确的人选，但需要一群跟你有同样想法的人帮助你下一步走得更顺畅。”  
  
Yulia带着Vasiliy到沙发上坐下。  
  
“家里怎么样？”  
  
“还不错，我妈妈现在陪着Dima，不是您的Dima，” Vasya看了眼Surikov，“是我儿子Dima，在意大利上戏剧课程。我爸爸在家整天倒腾手工，他在做一艘维京木船。”  
  
//  
  
“爸爸，能不能把你的破木头放下！过来帮帮手！” Sveta戴着围裙从厨房里冲出来。  
  
“等等，Sveta，你知道Vasya八点多才会到，急什么。” 虽然这么说，偏心大闺女的Petro爹还是拍拍手从他的烂摊子上站起来。  
  
“你知道他要带Dima来吃饭，所以赶紧的！这些牛肉没法自己把自己炖了！” Sveta抱怨道。  
  
“Dima？” Petro迟疑了一下。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich，” Sveta嚷嚷道，“Surikov！”  
  
“Surikov什么时候成Dima了？”  
  
“这都多长时间了，爸爸？还Surikov，Surikov，让人听着多见外啊。” Sveta把她爹从水池旁边挤走。  
  
看老爹在原地没动窝，Sveta转过身来跟他解释，“爸，你说，是谁给Natasha找的留学申请的推荐人，是谁给我介绍的工作，是谁给你安了个基辅出租车司机协会名誉会长的名头？”  
  
“Dima。”  
  
“Vasya为这个家干了什么？刚上任就把经济搞得一团乱，熟人都避着我们走，又把自己搞进去了快一年，害得我们差点申请政治避难。如果有可能，把Vasya开除家谱，把Dima加进来算了，” Sveta叉着腰说。  
  
“好主意！” Petro竖了竖大拇指。  
  
“所以说还不赶紧的！” Sveta把锅塞到她老爹手里。  
  
//  
  
“抱歉，走之前我得去趟厕所。”  
  
Surikov母子看着Vasiliy走进里屋。  
  
“Dima，” Yulia轻声说，“我希望你知道你在干什么，他是个圣人。”  
  
“哦，妈妈，” Surikov喝了口咖啡，“没人是圣人。”  
  
  
**Born with a silver Russian spoon 【官二代】**  
  
“01年从基辅国家经济大学经济系毕业，02-08年在国家银行任职，09-15年转去咨询行业做合伙人，10-12年就读哥伦比亚大学MBA，16年就任财政部副部长，2020年任总统经济顾问，今年年初加入’人民公仆’党。少先队员、学习优秀以及模范行为学生，blablabla。和前妻Annika Ivanovna于07年结婚，三年后离婚，有个12岁的女儿。” Nemchuk读着手上的文件夹。  
  
“Annika Ivanovna？那个很辣的调查记者？” Misha抻着头看着那一沓简报。  
  
“没错，传闻她喜欢女人。” Nemchuk索性把Annika的照片递给Misha。  
  
“看看这副恶心的嘴脸。这就是Goloborodko推荐的总理人选？” Mamatov戴上眼镜看着那一叠Nemchuk递给他的Surikov的照片。  
  
“所以为什么是他？” Misha对着Surikov前妻的照片仔细观摩。  
  
“为什么不能是他？我们的总统一直在强调公务员队伍需要’年轻的专业人士。” Yuri专心吃着桌上的果盘。  
  
【注：Zelensky政府确实是这么规划的，现任乌克兰总理35岁，最年轻的信息部部长才27。好吧，虽然Surikov在这里按理说是41。】  
  
“Yura，解释一下。” Mamatov举起一张照片，是年轻的Surikov和Yuri在毕业典礼的合照。  
  
“很聪明的年轻人，Dima。也许是我最喜欢的助教。有上进心，会做人，有执行力。这大概是Goloborodko能找到的最符合他心意的人选。” Yuri从Mamatov那里拿过照片仔细看了看，“我当初就设想他会有这么一天，当然了，并不是现在，也许是十年之后，等我们这群老家伙都退休了之后。”  
  
“当然了，有上进心，会做人，有执行力的人有的是，而Dima，唔，可以这么说，他的优势是与生俱来的。”  
  
Yuri给自己倒了点白兰地，其他三位寡头都举起了杯子，Yuri正要给Mamatov倒上小半杯。  
  
“打扰了，但你们在计划统治世界的时候，能不能保持清醒远离酒精，说真的，Rustem，你还敢喝？” Viktor走过来一把拿走Mamatov手里的酒杯。  
  
“抱歉，Viktor，我的错，习惯使然。” Yuri把酒瓶塞塞回去。  
  
Nemchuk和Misha默默放下了手里的空杯子。  
  
“并没在计划统治世界，只是乌克兰，亲爱的，” Mamatov在Viktor拿着他的酒杯转身离开客厅时说。  
  
Viktor并没搭理他。  
  
“呼，Rustem，说真的，你不考虑…” 在Viktor走后，Misha使了个眼色。  
  
“闭上嘴吧，Misha。” Mamatov立刻打断了他。  
  
//  
  
“天哪，哦，爸爸，哦天哪。” Sveta在电视机前捂上了嘴。“Di…Dima是Vasiliy Medved的儿子。”  
  
【还记得这个人吗？原型是亲俄派For Life党首Viktor Medvedchuk，他让普京做他小女儿的教父。】  
  
  
  
“上帝啊，这，这太可怕了。” Petro几乎说不出来话。  
  
“爸爸，你觉得他也…”  
  
“我不知道。但Vasya并不会选一个联邦化狂热分子。”  
  
【注：这里是说Viktor Medvedchuk一直推行的主张，就是乌克兰联邦化，但很多人诟病的问题就在于，一旦联邦化，东部很有可能像克里米亚一样脱离乌克兰加入俄罗斯。在乌克兰大多数人眼中，联邦化基本可以跟通俄叛国划等号了。当然，因为俄语区居民一直受打压，For Life的主张在东部俄语区还是很受欢迎。这也是为什么，For Life党在议会是除了’人民公仆’党之外的第二大党，虽然只有44席。但’人民公仆’这部剧或者Zelensky整个政治路线还是偏欧盟，多说几句的话，小Ze也并不是狂热的亲欧盟分子，因为乌克兰加入欧盟在客观上还需要很长一段时间，甚至二三十年内都比较困难，Zelensky现在想走的是中庸路线，既不依附美国，也不会去跪舔俄罗斯，真的真的很不容易。】  
  
//  
  
“Dima，当我知道你妈拥有全基辅最大的建筑公司Kyivbud的时候，就已经足够震惊的了。现在知道你爸是亲俄生命党党首，天哪，Dima，接下来我还有什么不知道的？你外祖父是赫鲁晓夫？” Vasiliy漱完口抬起头对着镜子摸着自己的下巴，他最近的胡茬剃得不怎么干净，这可能是因为Surikov对他的胡茬有几句很积极的评价，但也可能是因为他没什么时间去关心自己的仪表。  
  
“秃头笑话并不好笑，Vasya。不要以别人的不幸开玩笑，得学会珍惜你现在还拥有的。”Surikov走进浴室顺便揉了揉Vasiliy四处支棱的头发。  
  
“别生气，Dima，我可不想你敲鞋子。” Vasiliy不满地看着耷拉下来的额发。“是有点长了，这周我得剪个头发，上两次的预约都被我延期了。”  
  
【赫鲁晓夫联合国大会敲鞋梗】  
  
  
  
“等等，也许我们能想点办法。” Surikov弯腰打开了下面的柜子，拿出一套男士洗护礼盒。“别问，这是个礼物。”  
  
“发胶。” Vasiliy抬起眉头，“这太刻薄了。”  
  
“Vasya，” Surikov低声警告道。“过来。”  
  
Surikov挤出一些发胶在手上揉开，把Vasiliy垂在额头上的碎发向后理去。  
  
“你确定你知道自己在干什么吗？在你手底下的可是国家形象，” Vasiliy站定任由Surikov去摆弄。  
  
“哦，相信我，我见过比这坏很多的’国家形象’。” Surikov继续认真地打理着总统的一头黑棕发。  
  
“Dima，今天下午议会就要投票了，你从明天开始就正式成为总理，” Vasiliy抓着Surikov围在腰间的毛巾说。  
  
“感谢上帝，我们并没像美国人那样执着于消灭办公室恋情。” Surikov看了看，随后又再次上手理了理。  
  
“不，我是说，今天下午你父亲也得投票，” Vasiliy犹豫地说。  
  
“我不在乎，我们在他和妈妈离婚之后并不亲近，你可能也知道，他有六个孩子，他对我并不怎么上心，可能是因为他并不赞成我的生活方式，实际上，我们很多年没说过话了。” Surikov把最后一缕顽固的额发分到左侧之后，让Vasiliy自己照照镜子。  
  
“Dima，不得不说，对于一个没头发的人，你对打理头发相当有一套。” Vasiliy伸出手触碰了一下他的新发型。  
  
“你看起来很不一样。” Surikov走远了一些坐在浴缸沿儿上看着他。“我是说，不仅是发型，可能是神情。你看起来…很特别。”  
  
“因为我有了你。” Vasiliy走过来，俯下身来给Surikov一个吻。  
  
【小Ze真的很适合背头，然而他一直留小平头，大概留背头的话看起来太像明星了而不是总统】  
  
  
  
//  
  
“尊敬的各位同事，现在开始为总统提名的总理人选Surikov Dimitri Vasilievich投票。” 议长Yuri Ivanovich对着麦克风说。  
  
虽然Vasiliy知道这基本没什么悬念，但他还是忍不住十指交叉，扭头望着后面墙上的大屏幕。  
  
赞成：290  
  
反对：71  
  
弃权：35  
  
未投：22  
  
总数：418  
  
【注：其实真的在选总理的时候，For Life党全部没有投票，投反对票的主要是前总统波罗申科的党，这里为了剧情我就把For Life的票全部移到反对了。】  
  
  
  
“提案通过，恭喜恭喜。” Yuri鼓起了掌。  
  
Vasiliy看到生命党44席全部投了反对票，他有些担心地看向坐在大堂另一侧的Surikov，新当选的总理正站起来向大家鞠躬。  
  
他看起来很正常，对于一个亲生父亲带头投否决票的总理候选人来说，也许太过于正常。Surikov既没兴高采烈，也没黯淡低沉。他的脸上没有一丝乌云亦或是阳光，Vasiliy不知道那是什么，但那双蓝眼睛越过人群望向远处，就像他现在并不在此地。  
  
“尊敬的各位同事…” Surikov走上讲台，开始他的就职演讲。  
  
Vasiliy转过头来，看到Yuri正在看他，他向新当选的议长咧了咧嘴，那并不是一个笑，只是一个肌肉牵动的表情。  
  
Yuri已经知道了一切，他对此无能为力。没什么事是比“你的敌人对你知根知底”更可怕的，如果有的话，那大概是“你的敌人现在是你的朋友”，这意味着你不能毫无顾忌地挥着草叉直戳他心脏，你得合作、平衡、妥协。  
  
就在那一瞬间，Vasiliy有些后悔把Dima带入这一滩烂泥，但同时又有些庆幸，他是个不错的玩家，他会享受这一切，“合作、平衡、妥协”，只要他还站在Vasiliy这一边。  
  
Vasiliy回过头看着Surikov的背影，他轻轻地叹了口气，没人能捕捉到，即使是楼上对着他的那十几台摄像机。  
  
人们都会说，“痛恨这游戏，别痛恨玩家”，如果有一天，只是如果，他是否能做到？  
  
//  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich？” Vasiliy走出议会大堂，Surikov结束他的演讲之后便消失了，他想他的总理值得一个握手或者拥抱或者更亲密的什么。  
  
“他去三楼厕所了，Vasiliy Petrovich。” 工作人员跟他说。  
  
“谢谢你，姑娘。” Vasiliy几乎是小跑着上到三楼。  
  
他走到男厕前，突然听到里面的响声，像是什么东西被踢翻了。  
  
“Dima？” Vasiliy推开门走进去，Surikov正好对上了他的眼睛，就像是黑夜意外撞上的草原上的狼，下一秒又像是车灯前受惊的鹿。  
  
他的领带歪了，衬衫从裤腰里挣脱出来，西装外套湿了一半。  
  
“Vasya？” Surikov声音沙哑地说，仿佛刚结束了一场战斗。  
  
地上是打翻了的垃圾桶，揉皱的擦手巾散了一地。  
  
“发生了什么？” Vasiliy走过来，他试图抚摸Surikov的肩膀。  
  
“别碰我！” Surikov猛地躲开并吼道。  
  
似乎时间裂开了一道缝隙，Vasiliy所熟知的迷人、体贴、耐心的Dima不见了，从虫洞里吐出来的是这只受伤的野兽。  
  
“嘿，Dima，我很抱歉。” Vasiliy再次试图靠近Surikov。  
  
“不管怎么样，你已经是总理了。” 他慢慢握住Dima的手，“没什么能改变这一点。”  
  
“你和我，我们有很多可以做的，整个’人民公仆’党站在我们背后。” Vasiliy伸手把Dima的领带扶正。  
  
“你不知道，你在议会讲话的时候我都快硬了，面对着一屋子的议员、一文件夹的提案，而我满脑子都在想你，” 他抻着脖子在Dima耳边悄声说。  
  
“哦，Vasya。” Surikov像是石像突然被恢复成了人类，他弯腰紧紧抱住Vasiliy，把头埋在小个子总统的肩膀上。  
  
Surikov并没说别的话，并没提到即使在父母离婚之后他依然会跟父亲去滑雪钓鱼，并没提到他曾经仰望着崇拜着他视为英雄的父亲，也并没提到在19岁他的父亲因发现了他的’不正常’取向而决裂。  
  
他们在厕所里拥抱着，被废纸团和洁厕工具环绕着，但这也许是他们分享过最浪漫的时刻。  
  
“哦，我的天。”  
  
在Romanchenko就要把门推开之前，两个人立刻分开。  
  
“抱歉，先生们。” Romanchenko扫了眼倒在地上垃圾桶和Surikov没塞进去的衬衫，便默默地关上了门。  
  
“你知道该怎么办。” Surikov眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我说了农田改革的草案一定要在四月底前给我，你有什么问题？” Vasiliy对着门的方向高声喊道。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我都说了这不可能，您不能想一出是一出，这是政府，不是给您200块口活的街边小姐。” Surikov也跟着喊道。  
  
“你吃X吧，Dimitri Vasilievich。如果这都做不到，我要你干什么？”  
  
“你以为还在十九世纪吗，沙皇瓦夏？这他妈是二十一世纪的乌克兰，你就想想行了。”  
  
“你在跟他妈的总统说话，不是什么JB办事员，你个秃子。” Vasiliy可以听到门外各议员屏气凝神在偷听他们。  
  
“我们说好了的，Vasya，不说秃头笑话。” Surikov小声说。  
  
“抱歉，抱歉，Dima。” Vasiliy瘪了瘪嘴，“怎么不说话了，你个…畜生！”  
  
“你真的欠打，Vasiliy Petrovich，像你这样的，我一个打三个。” Surikov踢了一脚垃圾桶。  
  
“都让让，我憋得要尿裤子了。” 前总统Sergey好不容易挤进了围在三楼男厕门口的人群。  
  
“嘘，” 贴着门偷听的Zhanna比了个噤声手势。  
  
“Goloborodko跟Surikov在里面打起来了。” Romanchenko解释道。  
  
“哦，真的？谁现在占上风？” Sergey里面也凑到门口竖起耳朵听着。“真刺激。有人想赌钱吗？我押Surikov。”  
  
“嗨，有脑子的都会押Surikov，Goloborodko只有被打趴下的份，” Nazar“晚上好”说到。  
  
“我押Goloborodko，我刚进去的时候，很明显Surikov已经占下风了。” Romanchenko从兜里拿出来一张二十美元。  
  
“都堵在这干什么？” Vasiliy Medved，生命党党首，Surikov的亲生父亲，从人群中走过来。  
  
大家见状都不做声，纷纷默默地散开。  
  
“你儿子在厕所里跟总统打架，” 前总统Sergey站出来说，可能因为他实在需要上个厕所。  
  
Medved皱了皱眉头，走上去推开了门，外面的一众议员抻头看着Vasiliy正在勒Surikov的脖子。  
  
“我就说Goloborodko会赢。” Romanchenko把手摊到Sergey面前，前总统从兜里掏出一沓格里夫纳拍到他手上。  
  
“汇率现在可没到八。” Romanchenko数了数明显不够数的钞票。  
  
【2019.12.27，格里夫纳现在大概对美元1：23】  
  
而Medved只是冷冷地看了眼他们，便转身离开了。  
  
“我都不知道该说恭喜还是抱歉，Vasya，” 迎面走过来的Yuri对Medved说。  
  
“Yura，” Medved冲他点了点头，“可我知道该对你说恭喜，议长先生。”

**Sharikov （狗心）**

  
Dimitri有条狗，他叫它Sharikov，因为Sharikov看起来就像电影里那只一边耳朵耷拉着的Sharikov。

【注：剧里Mamatov一直叫Surikov为Sharikov，是在指“狗心”这部小说里一只流浪狗在被医生收留，被植入了一名死去的罪犯的垂体后成功的变成了人，但因为无法无天的无产阶级流氓作风，后又被医生变回了狗。虽然Mamatov是在说Surikov是狗变人，但其实对于Sharikov这条狗来说它的角色更像是一个观察者。】  
  


Sharikov是条杂种犬，Dimitri是把它从他妈妈的乳制品厂的大院里捡回来的，看门的老头摔断了腿回乡，并不愿带着只碍事的畜生。

他并不知道自己为什么要把Sharikov带回家，也许他偶尔同情心泛滥，亦或是每次去，Sharikov总是那么忧郁地望着他，他甚至不知道畜生还会露出这种令人怜悯的眼神。

不管如何，Sharikov在他的公寓里安居了，他会抽时间去带它下楼散步，送他去兽医那里检查，给它试最新的狗食。

他们相处得很和谐，Sharikov总是夹着尾巴悄声地在公寓里默默穿梭着，有时候Dimitri甚至会忘记自己养了条狗。

Vasiliy在来这里的第三次差点被Sharikov绊倒了。

“我的天，Dima，我都不知道你还有条狗。” Vasiliy蹲下来看着趴在桌下的Sharikov。

“哦，这是Sharikov。” Dimitri把他的领带扯下来扔在沙发上。

“它看起来确实像只Sharikov，” Vasiliy说。

Sharikov转身躲进了阴影里。

//

Dimitri有个男朋友，他从来没这么称呼过他，他们上床，在短信上分享搞笑的推文，每周五晚是他们的电影之夜。但同时，他们一起开政府工作会议，一同出席新闻发布会，一块去议会做演讲。

Dimitri叫他Vasya，在外人在场时称呼他为Vasiliy Petrovich，在亲密小团体中是Vasiliy，因为这是他的名字，也因为Dimitri并不知道该称呼他为什么。

他不是他的男朋友，因为这在乌克兰听起来很不政治正确。

他不是他的情人，因为这会极大地危及到他们两个的政治生涯。

他不是他的爱人，因为这也许并不成立。

他是他的总统，而他是他的总理，这大概可以总结他们的大部分关系。

有天他们一块躺在床上，Vasiliy拿着手机在刷推特，Dimitri枕在他的腿上在看着土地改革的草案，Sharikov难得地在他们脚下睡着。

透过落地窗的阳光，窗外的蓝天，温暖的室内，这一切都让人心里敞亮起来，就像突然充满了希望似的。

“Vasya，” 在一朵云飘来的时候，Dimitri放下手中的文件。

“嗯？” Vasiliy从手机上挪开视线。

“我爱你。”

“我知道。” Vasiliy再次把目光回到手机上。

那片云朵划走了，日光再次沿着窗边射进来，Dimitri又举起文件挡住了阳光，仿佛刚才那番对话并不存在过。

//

“我觉得你会有兴趣见见他们。”

Yuri Ivanovich，Dimitri的大学导师，这么跟他说。

于是他坐在Nemchuk家的客厅里，跟Mamatov和Misha Roizman面面相觑。

“Dimitri Vasilievich，您知道我们的总统现在最大的问题是什么吗？” Nemchuk给他倒了杯酒。

“您说呢？”Dimitri反问道。

“他才42，在政界，这个年龄还是个青少年，更别提他之前并没任何从政经验。作为前历史老师，他的管理经验都少得可怜。” Nemchuk坐到他旁边。

“他就像个被宠坏了的孩子突然拥有了一切，于是他行事任性、冲动、不计后果，关键的是，他并没能力去实现他想要的一切，就好比你给了一个孩子石块和沙土，他并不能盖起栋房子，” Mamatov说。

“他不仅没盖起房子，他现在还想拆掉现有的房子，” Misha补充道。

“盖房子需要专家，Dimitri Vasilievich，” Nemchuk说到，“您当然是专家，但您还需要很多人协助您，您说是吗？”

“我们的总统现在正在举办公务员招考，下个周就可以进行面试，下个月会公布最终结果。” Dimitri说。

“啊，Rustem，为什么我觉得这么好笑。” Misha用胳膊肘怼了怼白发寡头，后者嫌弃地避开了。

“您有考虑过您的未来吗？” Nemchuk瞪了一眼Misha，转移了话题。“您还很年轻，三年之后总统大选您也才43。据我所知，Goloborodko并无意连任，那时总统花落谁家还很难说，您不会想三年之后立刻去和新班底磨合的，或者说，三年后，新班底可能也很难跟您磨合。”

“很多人都在40岁左右退休，死在工作岗位上已经不流行了。” Dimitri把杯子握在手里。

“但您得承认，抱着权杖死去明显比在监狱或者筒子楼里死去要吸引人的多，” Nemchuk说。

“我同意。” Dimitri略微偏了偏头。

“不得不说，在Goloborodko回来之后，您的仕途就像坐上了火箭。能和Vasiliy Petrovich打好交道，您在这点上都远超我们。毕竟不是所有人都能在厕所跟总统干仗。”

Dimitri谨慎地打量着这三位寡头，虽然他并不觉得他们知情，但世界上很少有什么事是这群人查不出来的。

“但您也知道，Goloborodko并不是一个徇私情讲情面的人，因为他可以孤注一掷，所以他可以随时翻脸不认人。”

“The lord giveth and the lord taketh away，” Mamatov说。

“没错，所以我们都需要为下一步打算，” Nemchuk接着说。

“那您们是怎么打算的呢？” Dimitri问道。

“让我们做您的后盾，Vasiliy Petrovich认为国家不需要我们的帮助，但我相信您并不是真的认同这话，我们就是这个国家，如果没了我们，也就没了乌克兰。”

“也许新的乌克兰有足够的人来帮忙。”

“我们跨越了两个时代，Dimitri Vasilievich，虽然Goloborodko总是叫嚣我们那一套已经过时了，但没人能否定我们的经验、人脉和实力。”

在Dimitri正要张嘴时，在一旁沉默许久的Yuri终于说，“这么说吧，Dima，虽然Yulia Yuriyivna赞助了人民公仆党的地区普选，但Goloborodko很难去把你们看成他的金主，因为他脑子里还是那一套天真的民主公平正义。而你，不管你是怎么在Goloborodko面前包装自己的，和他并不是一类人。别被自己的伪装洗脑，也别拿这一套来忽悠我们，欲擒故纵也许对Goloborodko有效，但我们都已经玩腻了。物以类聚人以群分，你该很清楚应该跟谁抱团。”

“很好，Yuri Ivanovich，” Dimitri露出一个微笑，“那我的后盾们打算怎么帮助国家呢？”

//

“你今天去见了Nemchuk，Mamatov和Mikhail Roizman？” Vasiliy躺在Dimitri的沙发上揉着太阳穴，今天并不容易，在总统办公厅门前针对内政部长的游行示威人群刚刚夜深了才散去。

“没错，你知道的，还是那老一套的威逼利诱，实在太没劲了。” Dimitri走过来让Vasiliy枕在他腿上。

“他们给了你什么条件？” Vasiliy抬头望着他。

“他们问我想不想干总统。”

“你怎么说？”

“我说三年后那时他们也许并没心思关心谁是总统了，有更值得他们担心的事，比方说怎么才能洗干净号子里的马桶。” Dimitri揉了揉Vasiliy的头发。

Vasiliy笑出声来，“你知道我们并不需要他们。”

“是这样，他们的时代已经要落幕了，旧的统治秩序终将要被新的代替，现在就是时候了。” Dimitri仿佛是自言自语道，他望着远处的Sharikov，那条狗慢慢走到客厅，站在门边望了望他，又转身消失在阴暗中了。

那一刻，Dimitri觉得自己的胸腔空荡荡的，那里似乎并没有颗心跳动着，哪怕是颗狗的心。

**Desperate Ex-wives (绝望前妻)**  
  
【我大年三十竟然在更新？？？】  
  
“我不确定保留原内政部部长是个好主意，Dima。” Vasiliy皱着眉头看着手上的那份Surikov列出来的新内阁名单。“我们本应该替换掉所有人。”  
  
“我们也正是这样努力的。但你没法替换这四十万人的公务员团队，Vasya。” Surikov隔着办公桌不眨眼睛地盯着他，“你不得不承认我们的警察系统盘根错节，现在去挑战这团烂摊子并不是个好主意，而Alexei Avramenko则是目前最有能力让这庞大的网络安分有序的人，我们不想再来一次政变。”  
  
“但Alexei Avramenko上过Interpol名单，2019年我刚上任的时候他儿子和副手还在被反贪局调查，虽然后面不了了之。他纵容手下犯罪甚至杀人，多少案件到现在依然没结果。即使Avramenko有能力，但每个人都知道他是个贪婪腐败心狠手辣的脏耗子。” Vasiliy站了起来，“还有国家央行行长的职位，Zhenia Klevitsky是什么人？你保留了Sergey为外交部长，Mika SBU局长，Misha财政服务局局长，Ivan国防部长，为什么唯独去掉了Olga Yurievna？”  
  
“反正已经在美国俄罗斯欧盟的夹缝中求生存了，我们需要一个像Sergey Viktorovich一样有喜感，我是说，讨人喜欢的外交部长。至于Olga Yurievna，我并不觉得她适合这份工作，在你之前在任时我们一起共事过，虽然她是个不错的人，但她在处理汇率和通胀问题上还是显得手忙脚乱。而Klevitsky，是个有丰富经验的银行家，在14年汇率跳水的时候就是救险队之一。我认识他很多年，非常可靠。”  
  
【14年乌克兰广场革命，汇率从对美元1：8跌到1：30。】  
  
Zhenia是这货  
  
  
  
Vasiliy张了张嘴还没来得及说什么，Surikov接着说，“而且，Olga Yurievna是你的前妻，Vasya，如果留任她，你在把前总统太太拉下文化基金会长职位上并没什么说服力。”  
  
“但我们是个团队，” Vasiliy叹了口气，他倚在桌沿儿上看着窗外，“我们一起经历了很多，Dima。Olyia当初并不想接受这份工作，是我劝她接手的，她牺牲了太多，我不能现在随便把她踢开。”  
  
“我们也是个团队，Vasya，” Surikov走过来站在他面前，挡住了外面透进来的阳光，“外面都是长着獠牙的鬼怪，我们不能有任何软肋。”  
  
“我不知道，” Vasiliy摇了摇头，“我…”  
  
话还没说完，门外传来急促的敲门声，两人匆匆站开。  
  
“Vasya，我们得谈谈，汇率的问题根本就不是重回到八的事…” Olga Yurievna径直走了进来，“哦，抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich。” 她有些冷淡地向新上任三个月的总理点了点头。  
  
“我该走了。” Surikov收起桌上的文件夹，为这对前夫妻关上门。  
  
“怎么了？” Vasiliy偏过头看到Olga正在紧盯着他。  
  
“抱歉打扰你们约会了，” Olga慢慢走到桌前坐下。“但他是个滑头，你知道吧。我不明白你看上了他哪点，他确实有个好屁股，但这还不足以让他当上总理。”  
  
“他，恰好是个擅长经济领域的专业人士。” Vasiliy翻着Olga递给他的摘要。  
  
“满大街都是擅长经济领域的专业人士，Vasya，你的光头情人并不是其中的佼佼者。”  
  
“Olyia，我不想谈这个，” Vasiliy举起了手上的简报，“为什么我们的汇率走强的速度这么慢？一美元二十五格里夫纳，按这个速度我们根本别想还上欧盟的贷款。”  
  
“Vasya，我还以为你的小狼狗已经把基本经济原理给你解释清楚了，还是说你们在一起的时候你都忙着亲他的小屁股。”  
  
“Olyia！说真的，我不懂你和Sergey为什么都对他这么充满敌意。Sergey甚至说得更难听，’Vasya，如果你实在需要找人上床，我可以给你介绍大把的翘屁嫩男演员。你在想什么？脑子进水也不至于找这个秃子。’在过去，你俩嘟囔着，’Vasya，你想一直单身到死吗？’现在为什么为我开心就这么难？”  
  
Olga沉默了片刻，抿着嘴唇，“因为你已经四十二了，Vasya，人们通常不会在这个年纪遇到真爱，相信我，这都是经验。”  
  
他们两个人安静地互相望着对方眼角的细纹和额头上的纹路。  
  
“我很抱歉，Olyia，我一直都很抱歉，我不知道该怎么补偿你，我很内疚…” Vasiliy拉过Olga的手，抚摸着她缺失戒指的无名指。  
  
“别这么说，Vasya，起码我们还有Dima，你当时还把房子留给了我，即使是你最困难的时候也没有错过一次抚养费。” Olga的眼睛湿润了，她眨了眨眼继续说，“虽然我们不再是夫妻，我们仍然是朋友，仍然是Dima的父母。我想我也许是羡慕，或者是嫉妒，因为我已经快要放弃希望了。一个人的夜晚有时很难熬，如果有人能陪伴你、照顾你、慰藉你，我很为你开心。”  
  
Olga看了看Vasiliy左手中指上的婚戒，“别让这段婚姻成为你的枷锁，那并不是你一个人的选择，我们曾经爱着对方，Dima也是因爱而生的，而现在你有了新的爱人，继续戴着它并不合适。”  
  
【其实Zelensky确实一直是把自己的婚戒戴在中指上，据他太太的说法是因为刚结婚时小泽比较肥嘟嘟，后来瘦下来婚戒戴在中指上更加合适。但在剧里的确让人很好奇了XD】  
  
“如果你真内疚的话，也给我介绍几个翘屁股的’擅长经济领域的专业人士’吧。” Olga拍了拍Vasiliy的手。  
  
//  
  
“Annika，亲爱的，最近还好吗？Alisha呢？” Surikov在回政府大楼的车里拨通了电话。  
  
“我们的总理有什么事？”电话那头烦躁地说，“我正在赶篇稿子。”  
  
“我就不能问问我们女儿的情况？我有多久没见她了，半年？” Surikov慢悠悠地说，他听见电话里急促的键盘敲击声。  
  
“Dima，Alisha是’我’女儿，别忘了，当初是你想要个婚姻，我想要个孩子。她还不错，十二岁的姑娘长得很快，我在考虑送她去戏剧学院，” Annika Ivanovna一边紧盯着电脑屏幕一边说。  
  
“那个谁，Katina？还好吗？” Surikov想起了那个比他还高、留着板寸的大个子女军人。  
  
“Khristina。她在乌干达UN维和部队。听着，Dima，有事直说，我们开始习惯聊家长里短了，这很可怕。”  
  
“亲爱的，Annika，我有事想请你帮忙。你们报社之前有一篇关于国家银行行长的文章我很喜欢，也许你们愿意单独做个专题。”  
  
“Olga Yurievna？你知道我并不擅长经济领域。” Annika从屏幕上移开目光。  
  
“如果你擅长经济领域，你们之前的文章也许就没那么讨人喜欢了。你们、民众、议员、甚至连总统都不懂经济，没人明白为什么格里夫纳不能一夜之间回到八。但久久不降的汇率和通货膨胀率，拿到IMF贷款后第一季度经济增长不升反降，Olga Yurievna宣布强制78家银行进入破产程序并进行国有化，要求追回大量企业之前的贷款，没钱发工资的工厂的工人们已经去PersonalBank大楼前示威了，这都是不需要什么经济知识就能看见的。伤害了民众利益的改革者是要上断头台的。”  
  
“Dima，我不会去为Mamatov的PersonalBank鸣冤，你赞助我们报社并不代表我们是你可以放出去撕咬的一条狗。”  
  
“别激动，Annika，专题的目的在于Olga Yurievna，总统的“帮倒忙”前妻，至于PersonalBank，并不缺你一家媒体为Mamatov发声。”  
  
“我想我有一个同事会对这个专题感兴趣，” Annika舔着嘴唇，“你也得帮我个忙，Dima。我的下一个专题是扎波罗热市的前市长Nazar ‘晚上好’，我怀疑他是Mamatov的人，我需要他境外公司的资料，也许你能帮上我。”  
  
“哦，那个’三市长’党的卷毛胖子，我看看我能做点什么。”  
  
//  
  
Surikov注意到Vasiliy这几天并没戴着他的婚戒，这很不寻常。  
  
媒体上关于Olga的评论越来越多。  
  
“做不成第一夫人的 Olga Mishchenko也做不成’第一行长’。”  
  
“经济新人配政治素人，拉不起来的格里夫纳。”  
  
“Olga Mishchenko的’十宗罪’。”  
  
Surikov看着床上熟睡的Vasiliy，他甚至都开始对这场战役的进展程度沾沾自喜了，便悄悄起身来到厨房倒杯水。  
  
“Sharikov！” 他差点踩到了桌下他家狗的尾巴。  
  
“啊，我忘记了，这是个周二，” Surikov蹲下摸着黑暗中的Sharikov自言自语道。  
  
每个周二周四周天他都会在晚上下楼遛狗，Vasiliy一般周五或周六会来他这，但也许是因为今天中午在他办公室他们吻别得快擦枪走火了。  
  
Vasiliy终于决定留任前内务部长。  
  
Surikov牵着Sharikov对着电梯里自己的镜像不自觉地微笑着。  
  
“总统Goloborodko新内阁名单流出，Olga Mishchenko留任国家银行行长…” 电梯里的电视屏幕播放着晚间新闻。  
  
Surikov立即按下了顶楼的电梯，进门的时候，他觉得自己的心跳声在黑暗的屋内不断放大，他走进卧室，还牵着Sharikov的绳子，看到仍在沉睡的Vasiliy左手中指上的婚戒在月光下反着光。  
  
Surikov紧紧闭上眼呼了口气。他终于明白了她为什么要在他们开晨会的时候突然出现。  
  
在绝望的时刻，只能采取绝望的措施。（Desperate times call for desperate measures）

**Someone like you （Surikov看了太多小妞电影）**  
  
  
题目来自：Someone Like You - Van Morrison，这首歌曾经出现在BJ单身日记第一部最后  
  
  
Vasiliy从来就没喜欢来个selfie，而他的前总理（现任议长）Yuri Ivanovich则热衷于在推特上晒自己各个角度和各类选民（美女）的自拍。  
  
【注：这点Ze仔跟瓦夏差别很大了，Ze仔还在自己的推上发健身视频、开车视频…】  
  
但因为他是总统，他不得不每次被迫挤出微笑拿着自拍杆，做整张照片里脸最大、个头最矮的那个人。  
  
这些半闭着眼睛、表情扭曲的照片都会配合文字被发在他的官方推特上，Vasiliy有时会忍不住去看下面的评论。  
  
“Goloborodko又胖了。”  
  
一条评论这么说。  
  
他向下一条一条翻着推特里的照片，看着自己的脸逐渐瘦下去。Vasiliy烦躁地关掉手机，在黑掉的屏幕上忽然看见了自己的倒影，他似乎真的圆了一圈。  
  
【小Ze真的胖了，大概是太忙、没时间运动、压力大，最近在达沃斯的访谈吓了我一跳，圆嘟嘟的一张小脸】  
  
  
  
的确，在无数的工作会议、午餐会，永远停不下来的出访，半夜饥肠辘辘胡乱塞进去的小馅饼之后，他的西装外套穿起来有些紧了，甚至腰带的皮扣在不知不觉中都前进了一排。  
  
他总是很累，很难睡醒，本能性地抗拒运动。  
  
Vasiliy走进办公室里的洗手间，却被镜子里那个带着眼袋胡茬、脸颊浮肿的中年人吓了一条，他有些恐惧地仔细打量着自己，这让他快犯了中年危机。  
  
他才42，三年前他还记得学生们会在他背后叽叽喳喳窃窃私语，而现在他看起来似乎比Yuri Ivanovich状态还差，说到这个，某人不值一提的肱二头肌已经在推特上了热搜。  
  
他向来能和自己的身体和谐相处，尤其当你是一个到不5’5’’（165cm）的阔脸结实矮个子时，能做到这一点并不容易。  
  
但现在他实在有些沮丧。  
  
//  
  
周五晚他们通常会窝在沙发上吃外卖看Netflix，Vasiliy总会在第二集的中间靠在垫子上打起瞌睡，Dimitri会在跳出下一集提示时关上电视，叫醒他让他去床上睡。  
  
这个周五，他疲惫的总统依然在波兰访问，而Dimitri坐在Nemchuk的客厅沙发上略无聊地看着电视等着迟到的高个寡头。  
  
Nemchuk的助理十分钟前来过说他正在路上，Dimitri并不相信这鬼话。最终的内阁名单与寡头们给出的名单重合度不到四分之一，这让已经为候选人们砸钱造势的三只老狐狸很不悦。  
  
Dimitri有些累了，他花了太多心思，包裹了太多伪装，在一天的最后，他只想和Sharikov躺在床上睡一觉。  
  
就在不连贯的思绪中，Dimitri不知不觉地睡着了，直到他迷迷糊糊感觉到眼前有个影子。  
  
“Vasya？”他还没来得及睁开眼睛。  
  
“抱歉，我来拿我的手机，” 那个棕色头发的小个子男人说。  
  
“手机？” Dimitri慢慢抬起头望着他。那是一双澄澈的蓝眼睛。  
  
“抱歉，我想Nemchuk先生不想让我这个时间出现在客厅，但我实在需要我的手机。” 还抱着一盘小馅饼的蓝眼睛Vasiliy指了指他身后的垫子。  
  
Dimitri急忙起身从沙发缝中掏出了那只手机递给他。  
  
“谢谢您，Dimitri Vasilievich。” 蓝眼睛Vasiliy冲他傻呵呵地笑了笑，便准备转身走出去。  
  
“等等。” Dimitri叫住了他。“你叫什么？”  
  
“Grischa。” Grischa站在阴影中远远地回答他。  
  
Dimitri看到他就像看到了什么新奇的玩具，他迫不及待地想展开话题。  
  
“我能来个吗？” Dimitri指了指Grischa手里的盘子。  
  
Grischa悄悄走过来递到他面前，他其实并不想吃这油乎乎的高热量食物。  
  
“在晚上吃这个可并不明智，” Dimitri舔了舔自己的手指。  
  
“我得保持体重一致，跟Vasiliy Petrovich…” Grischa发现自己多嘴后便迅速闭上了嘴，这也是Nemchuk教他的，当不知道该说什么时，什么都别说。  
  
没错，眼前的小替身样子个头相差不大，但他与正主比怎么都看着像一只刚冬眠完的瘦松鼠。  
  
“你得再努努力，Grischa。Goloborodko…” Dimitri偏头看见了电视新闻里的总统，也突然意识到Vasya真的胖了些，他的那一张小圆脸已经有些鼓鼓的，他看起来越来越像个专业的政治人物了。  
  
“卡西欧。” Dimitri转而指了指Grischa手腕上的那只他非常熟悉的卡西欧老电子表。  
  
“是的，跟Vasiliy Petrovich手上的那只一模一样，” Grischa有些骄傲地抬了抬下巴，“我在ebay上淘到的。”  
  
Dimitri想Grischa表带下并不会有那一道伤痕。  
  
他从一开始就知道了“前总统”在狱里试图自杀的消息。这是一只多么可怜、无助、痛苦的小熊，Dimitri起初在看到曝光出的监狱放风照片时想到。  
  
它急迫地需要被拯救。  
  
于是Dimitri能够亲眼目睹Vasiliy手上那只苏联Vostok手表变成了这只卡西欧，但即使是跟他在一起，Vasiliy很少脱下过手表。  
  
他知道Vasiliy知道他知道，但他们从来没谈起来过。  
  
也许Dimitri从没真正拯救它。  
  
  
“房间里台灯的灯泡坏了，想起了你的波兰笑话。”  
  
Vasiliy刚发了条WhatsApp消息给他。  
  
【这个笑话大概就是：换一个灯泡需要几个波兰人？两个，一个拿着灯泡，一个旋转梯子。】  
  
Dimitri对着手机笑了笑。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich，我能冒昧问您个问题吗？” 在一旁毫无存在感的Grischa小声说。  
  
但在这时，他们都听见了前门的响声，寡头Nemchuk终于到了。  
  
“我没出现在这过。” Grischa慌里慌张的端着盘子，还不小心掉了一块小馅饼，急忙跑上了楼。  
  
“久等了，总理先生。” Nemchuk从走廊尽头走过来。  
  
Dimitri迎了上去，不经意地把地上的小馅饼踢到沙发下面。“您好，Adrey Mykolaivich”  
  


**Let us do it together （我们很幸运）**  
  
Vasiliy从波兰回来之后状态并不好，但周一晚警方在全国进行的对非法赌博场所的突袭让他振奋不少。  
  
“一夜之间152家博彩站！Vasiliy Petrovich，而Rada（议会）对此毫不知情！您要做迷你斯大林吗？” 现任议长Yuri Ivanovich在他办公室里嚷嚷起来。  
  
“是152家小赌场，Yuri Ivanovich，他们甚至都不是博彩站。您知道全国唯三家博彩公司的营业执照在2014年就过期了吗？您当然知道，因为是您当时在任。” Vasiliy心情很好地拉上了窗帘。  
  
【注：大实话。乌克兰全国有大概5000多家这种以博彩站为伪装的小赌场。】  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您这是在报复Rada上个月没通过您的赌博合法化草案吗？” Yuri一副“我懂了”的眼神在他后背上快烧出个洞。  
  
“您说的没错，我不懂为什么有人会反对把赌博控制在五星级酒店里，而且我也不懂为什么人民公仆党四分之一的代表竟然也投了反对票，但我想您会懂。” Vasiliy坐回到桌前毫不服软地盯着他的议长。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，人民现在就这么点乐子了，您连这个都要剥夺吗？在那些博彩站赌博的人根本进不了五星酒店。您完全没站在人民角度考虑问题。”  
  
“就是为了这些人不继续赌博，有些乐子我们的人民可以不去找。而如果金银满袋的富豪们想找点乐子的同时为国家做点贡献，他们尽管可以去规定场所合法赌博合法纳税。”  
  
Yuri一时语噻，他换了个坐姿，“听说明天您要和Dima去itForum？”  
  
“您说的是哪个Dima？”  
  
“得了吧，您知道我说的是哪个Dima。” Yuri绽开一个恼人的全知全能的微笑。  
  
“实际上两个Dima明天都会去。我的Dima放暑假回基辅了，这场展会肯定有不少他感兴趣的东西，而您说的Dima明天也要在论坛上参加panel。”  
  
【注：这里的论坛其实是在说乌克兰每年一届的 iforum，Ze仔19年刚当上总统就参加了这个科技论坛展会】  
  
“我很期待明天的新闻稿，没什么比看着幸福美满的后辈们更让人舒心了。” Yuri深情地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“对于看您的13本检方报告我可不敢说同样的话。” Vasiliy也露出了个微笑，“感谢上帝，我们刚从反贪局废墟的保险柜里找出了去年被狼勾党付之一炬的众多案卷副本。当然也得更感谢您，帮我通过了剥夺议员豁免权的法案。”  
  
【注：19年9月乌克兰议会终于通过了剥夺议员豁免权的法案，之前议员犯事可以不被起诉，但现在不行了。】  
  
Yuri咂了咂舌头，“喏，Vasiliy Petrovich，我老了，这些陈芝麻烂谷子很影响我的睡眠，我得回去休息了，毕竟每天还得兢兢业业为国家做贡献。”  
  
在Yuri关上门后过了不到一分钟，Vasiliy接到了一条议长发来的消息，他打开一看是年轻的肥嘟嘟的已经半秃的Surikov拿着啤酒罐醉眼迷离的崩坏照。  
  
“您今晚也别想睡着。” Yuri发过来下一句话。  
  
Vasiliy下一秒就把照片转给了Surikov。  
  
“谢谢你给的案卷，from Yura with love :)”  
  
//  
  
Surikov收到短信时其实在Mamatov的书房里挨骂。  
  
“你为什么不提前跟我们通报一声？你以为我们之间是单方面合作吗？” Mamatov抬高了音量，但他依然控制着怒气。“这就是一步错步步错，你看看新内阁里最后有几个我们的人？这下好了，Misha的博彩点被端了58家。这么大的事我们竟然事前没听到一点风声，是不是现在门外就站着SBU的武警准备进来抓人了？”  
  
门突然被打开了，在座的四个人手里的杯子差点没拿稳。Mamatov迅速地把酒杯往身后藏，就像个抽烟被老师发现了的初中生。  
  
“Rustem，”站在门口的中年人不悦地说，“把酒杯给我。”  
  
Surikov有些惊讶地看着刚还炸毛的蓝眼睛老猫瘫着手抗议但最终还是败下阵来。  
  
Misha Roizman冲他悄悄耸了耸肩。  
  
“你不会说你之前完全不知情吧？” Misha在门关上后接着说。  
  
“什么？” Surikov回过神来，“我的确不知情。”  
  
“我以为总统认为你和他好到睡一张床（in bed with the president），” Misha继续发问。  
  
“这个嘛，” Surikov几乎快对这个比喻笑出来，“我很好奇，难道您的内政部长Avramenko没提前向您透露消息吗，Rustem Ashotovich？”  
  
坐在沙发上的三个人转过头看着正愤怒地按着苏打水瓶喷头接水喝的白发寡头。  
  
“那个蠢货要他有什么用！这么多年只学会了收保护费，手底下又养着一群闹事生非的流氓。真混账！” Rustem一口一口灌着苏打水解恨。  
  
“先生们，现在不应该是相互责怪的时候，重点在于Goloborodko开始对我们下刀了，而我们毫无还手之力，” 一贯冷静的Nemchuk把酒杯放回到茶几上。  
  
“Adrey Mykolaivich说得对，而现在只是个开始，Goloborodko的人占领了议会和内阁，即使我们在其中能搞点小动作，但他似乎总能突破重围，”Surikov顿了顿，“但我们并不是没有办法，棋盘上有些棋子并不是那么坚定，如果我们能把他们脱离Goloborodko的控制为我们所用，我想事情发展不会有想的那样糟糕。”  
  
“说起来容易做起来难。那您，Dimitri Vasilievich，作为棋盘上我们最钟爱的那颗旗子，是怎么脱离Goloborodko的控制跑到我们这边来的？” Nemchuk问道。  
  
“很简单，因为我从来都不属于他。” Surikov站起来拉平他的西装外套。  
  
//  
  
Vasiliy带着Dima，他的儿子Dima，早上快十点出现在国际展览中心时，正巧在入口不远处遇到了Dima，他的总理Dima。  
  
“早上好，Vasiliy Petrovich！” Surikov从人群中走出来又进入围着Vasiliy的这一圈人中，走近了他才看到Surikov领着个金发小姑娘，“这是我女儿Alisha。”  
  
“你好，我叫Dimitri，” 刚还嚷着要马上去看VR体验厅的Dima马上说。  
  
“你好，” Alisha爽朗地回答道。她并不是个羞涩的小家伙。“早上好，总统先生。”  
  
“你好，Alisha。天哪，你长得真像你爸爸。” Vasiliy感觉自己被儿子戳了戳，“当然我不是说…” 他脑子里立即浮现出了那张Yuri Ivanovich发给他的照片。  
  
“你们接下来打算先去哪？” Vasiliy转向Surikov。  
  
“说起这个，Vasya，我十点有个panel要开始了，但Alisha不想在会场待着等我结束。你的讲话在下午，你能帮我先带她一阵吗？” Surikov扶着他的肩膀说到。  
  
“没问题，我正要带Dima去VR体验厅，我想孩子们会很喜欢那。” Vasiliy低下头看了看迅速热络起来的两个熊孩子。  
  
“Alisha，跟着叔叔Vasya，爸爸开完会来找你们。” Surikov俯下身嘱咐他的小姑娘，顺便帮她把一侧的辫子重新扎好，又吻了吻她的头顶。  
  
Vasiliy忽然发现自己和Dima都看着这对父女愣了一阵。  
  
//  
  
“…内置有SIM卡可以独立接打电话，拥有拍照功能，可支持20多种运动的计次和计时，而且它的续航时间能够达到30天，” 展台人员在一旁解说到。  
  
“这真的是太了不起了。” Vasiliy赞叹不已地摆弄着手里的那块智能手表。  
  
“研发它的核心团队全部来自乌克兰，” 工作人员骄傲地说。  
  
“你们在这！” Surikov从高新科技应用展区的入口处跑过来。感谢上帝，在Vasiliy的再三请求下，围着他们拍照的记者们已经散去了，但过往的行人炽热的目光还是盯得Vasiliy不太舒服。  
  
“怎么样，你们都去看了什么？” Surikov低下头问两个孩子。  
  
“我们去了虚拟海洋馆，还去骑了摩托车，” Alisha说。  
  
“还看了电动汽车和可以识别情绪的机器人，” 小Dima补充道。  
  
“可以识别情绪的机器人？” Surikov摸了摸Dima的后脑勺。  
  
“没错，它说Vasya叔叔有些难过，” Alisha放低了音量说。  
  
Surikov抬起头看了眼Vasiliy，总统急忙侧过身接着问展台的人，“那么价格呢？”  
  
“目前定价400美元。”  
  
“唔，这有些贵了，但我想它值得上这个价钱。” Vasiliy把手上的那块表放回去。“谢谢你，希望我们可以做点什么帮你们这些民族企业打开国际市场，这么好的东西应该推广出去。”  
  
Surikov站起身，揽着两个孩子面向Vasiliy，“我们去food court吃午饭嘛？”  
  
但就在他们走向出口时，发现其中一个展位吸引了格外多媒体的镜头。  
  
“Mamatov先生，是什么让您决定资助这家高新医疗设备企业？” 一个记者喊道。  
  
Surikov的目光越过里三层外三层的人群落在正在展位旁边回答问题的白发寡头身上，Mamatov看起来心情不错，而在他身后隔了几个人的，正是昨晚书房门口的中年人。  
  
一贯敏锐的Mamatov迅速留意到了他，而同时媒体也发现了总统和总理正在他们身后，长枪短炮瞬间调转了炮口。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您是来为RBV医药站台的吗？”  
  
记者们绝对不会错过这次总统和寡头同框的机会。  
  
“抱歉，Vasiliy Petrovich要带着孩子们去吃饭了，总统的讲话在下午，敬请各位到时关注。” Surikov一手拉着Alisha，另一手扶着Vasiliy的背，在人群中向前挪动着。  
  
就在他们就要离开出口时，Vasiliy偏头看了看身后，正对上了Mamatov的目光。寡头皱着眉头看着他们，那双蓝眼睛几乎没眨动过。  
  
紧接着，Mamatov露出了一个小小的微笑，那笑容不知为什么有些近似怜悯了。  
  
//  
  
在Vasiliy演讲的中间，Surikov带着累坏了的两个孩子溜进会场，猴孩子们很快坐在后排椅子上打起了瞌睡，Surikov站在门口阴影处望着台上的总统。  
  
“…我们的国家也可以说是一个吸引人的创业企业，我们并不缺少人才，在某些领域，我们也并不缺少资金，但为什么在别的国家已经全盘向5G迈进时我们还在挣扎着覆盖4G？为什么我们全世界水准排行第六的工程师们程序员们更多的是在做着别的国家外包给我们的项目？为什么我们的企业需要被迫走出去满世界地寻求投资基金？为什么我们政府手机app是由一名好心的程序员自费制作的？【真事。Dmytro Dubilet，一名PrivatBank的程序员，自己编写了iGov平台无偿提供给政府用，这是唯一一个民用政务平台】”  
  
“是因为我们，政府，人民公仆们并没有做好，我们没有法律框架来规范风投基金，我们缺乏对新兴行业的重视，因为我们的所说所作只仅限于在讲话时提到几句’创新’，我们没有给新型企业们安全感，我们没做好孵化器，使得这些幼鸟需要冒着严寒自力更生。你们并不信任我们，我们也不尊重你们。”  
  
“女士们先生们，我们的祖国拥有巨大的潜力，她富饶美丽，她的人民也艰苦卓越，而管理她的人们需要对人民负责，以人为本。国家没法一下投资上百亿的资金到高新技术领域，因为我们仍需在基建、教育、国防上进行大量投入，但我们依然有能力设立国家投资基金，专项扶持新兴创业企业。年底前，国家将拨款1.2个亿资助各类小微企业，明年起，这个基金规模将达到4个亿。同时，我们会规范行业标准，升级法律体系。让国家成为你们坚实的后盾，让国家和你们一同成长，让我们一起来（Let us do it together，小Ze在iforum上的演讲原话）。”  
  
Surikov允许自己心里的什么东西被暂时触动了，看着台上的人，他不自觉地跟着欢呼的人群鼓着掌。  
  
//  
  
第二天，Vasiliy到了办公室，一进门看到桌上摞得高高的文件夹他忍不住又叹了口气，但很快在信件旁边的那个黑盒子吸引了他的注意。  
  
“For my president” 盒子下面的纸条写着，他当然认出了Surikov那细长的笔迹。  
  
Vasiliy打开了盒子，里面正是那块400刀的智能手表，他点亮了屏幕，已经有一条信息在等着他。  
  
“你不必承担所有，让我们一起来。”  
  
//  
  
家里，老爹Petro和老姐Sveta看着晨间新闻对于昨天itForum的报道。  
  
“爸，你总说Vasya长得不像你，这不，胖了之后，简直跟你一个模子出来似的，这下知道是亲生的了吧。”  
  
//  
  
“我爱你，” Mamatov突然说。  
  
他们正在露台上吃早饭，一旁的电视里播着总统的演讲。  
  
“Rustem，怎么了？” Viktor从他的燕麦粥上抬起头来看着他。  
  
Mamatov嘴唇动了动，但欲言又止。  
  
“我也爱你，” Viktor跨过桌子捏了捏Rustem的手，“我们很幸运。”

  
  
**Let us do it together （我们很幸运）**  
  
Vasiliy从波兰回来之后状态并不好，但周一晚警方在全国进行的对非法赌博场所的突袭让他振奋不少。  
  
“一夜之间152家博彩站！Vasiliy Petrovich，而Rada（议会）对此毫不知情！您要做迷你斯大林吗？” 现任议长Yuri Ivanovich在他办公室里嚷嚷起来。  
  
“是152家小赌场，Yuri Ivanovich，他们甚至都不是博彩站。您知道全国唯三家博彩公司的营业执照在2014年就过期了吗？您当然知道，因为是您当时在任。” Vasiliy心情很好地拉上了窗帘。  
  
【注：大实话。乌克兰全国有大概5000多家这种以博彩站为伪装的小赌场。】  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您这是在报复Rada上个月没通过您的赌博合法化草案吗？” Yuri一副“我懂了”的眼神在他后背上快烧出个洞。  
  
“您说的没错，我不懂为什么有人会反对把赌博控制在五星级酒店里，而且我也不懂为什么人民公仆党四分之一的代表竟然也投了反对票，但我想您会懂。” Vasiliy坐回到桌前毫不服软地盯着他的议长。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，人民现在就这么点乐子了，您连这个都要剥夺吗？在那些博彩站赌博的人根本进不了五星酒店。您完全没站在人民角度考虑问题。”  
  
“就是为了这些人不继续赌博，有些乐子我们的人民可以不去找。而如果金银满袋的富豪们想找点乐子的同时为国家做点贡献，他们尽管可以去规定场所合法赌博合法纳税。”  
  
Yuri一时语噻，他换了个坐姿，“听说明天您要和Dima去itForum？”  
  
“您说的是哪个Dima？”  
  
“得了吧，您知道我说的是哪个Dima。” Yuri绽开一个恼人的全知全能的微笑。  
  
“实际上两个Dima明天都会去。我的Dima放暑假回基辅了，这场展会肯定有不少他感兴趣的东西，而您说的Dima明天也要在论坛上参加panel。”  
  
【注：这里的论坛其实是在说乌克兰每年一届的 iforum，Ze仔19年刚当上总统就参加了这个科技论坛展会】  
  
“我很期待明天的新闻稿，没什么比看着幸福美满的后辈们更让人舒心了。” Yuri深情地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“对于看您的13本检方报告我可不敢说同样的话。” Vasiliy也露出了个微笑，“感谢上帝，我们刚从反贪局废墟的保险柜里找出了去年被狼勾党付之一炬的众多案卷副本。当然也得更感谢您，帮我通过了剥夺议员豁免权的法案。”  
  
【注：19年9月乌克兰议会终于通过了剥夺议员豁免权的法案，之前议员犯事可以不被起诉，但现在不行了。】  
  
Yuri咂了咂舌头，“喏，Vasiliy Petrovich，我老了，这些陈芝麻烂谷子很影响我的睡眠，我得回去休息了，毕竟每天还得兢兢业业为国家做贡献。”  
  
在Yuri关上门后过了不到一分钟，Vasiliy接到了一条议长发来的消息，他打开一看是年轻的肥嘟嘟的已经半秃的Surikov拿着啤酒罐醉眼迷离的崩坏照。  
  
“您今晚也别想睡着。” Yuri发过来下一句话。  
  
Vasiliy下一秒就把照片转给了Surikov。  
  
“谢谢你给的案卷，from Yura with love :)”  
  
//  
  
Surikov收到短信时其实在Mamatov的书房里挨骂。  
  
“你为什么不提前跟我们通报一声？你以为我们之间是单方面合作吗？” Mamatov抬高了音量，但他依然控制着怒气。“这就是一步错步步错，你看看新内阁里最后有几个我们的人？这下好了，Misha的博彩点被端了58家。这么大的事我们竟然事前没听到一点风声，是不是现在门外就站着SBU的武警准备进来抓人了？”  
  
门突然被打开了，在座的四个人手里的杯子差点没拿稳。Mamatov迅速地把酒杯往身后藏，就像个抽烟被老师发现了的初中生。  
  
“Rustem，”站在门口的中年人不悦地说，“把酒杯给我。”  
  
Surikov有些惊讶地看着刚还炸毛的蓝眼睛老猫瘫着手抗议但最终还是败下阵来。  
  
Misha Roizman冲他悄悄耸了耸肩。  
  
“你不会说你之前完全不知情吧？” Misha在门关上后接着说。  
  
“什么？” Surikov回过神来，“我的确不知情。”  
  
“我以为总统认为你和他好到睡一张床（in bed with the president），” Misha继续发问。  
  
“这个嘛，” Surikov几乎快对这个比喻笑出来，“我很好奇，难道您的内政部长Avramenko没提前向您透露消息吗，Rustem Ashotovich？”  
  
坐在沙发上的三个人转过头看着正愤怒地按着苏打水瓶喷头接水喝的白发寡头。  
  
“那个蠢货要他有什么用！这么多年只学会了收保护费，手底下又养着一群闹事生非的流氓。真混账！” Rustem一口一口灌着苏打水解恨。  
  
“先生们，现在不应该是相互责怪的时候，重点在于Goloborodko开始对我们下刀了，而我们毫无还手之力，” 一贯冷静的Nemchuk把酒杯放回到茶几上。  
  
“Adrey Mykolaivich说得对，而现在只是个开始，Goloborodko的人占领了议会和内阁，即使我们在其中能搞点小动作，但他似乎总能突破重围，”Surikov顿了顿，“但我们并不是没有办法，棋盘上有些棋子并不是那么坚定，如果我们能把他们脱离Goloborodko的控制为我们所用，我想事情发展不会有想的那样糟糕。”  
  
“说起来容易做起来难。那您，Dimitri Vasilievich，作为棋盘上我们最钟爱的那颗旗子，是怎么脱离Goloborodko的控制跑到我们这边来的？” Nemchuk问道。  
  
“很简单，因为我从来都不属于他。” Surikov站起来拉平他的西装外套。  
  
//  
  
Vasiliy带着Dima，他的儿子Dima，早上快十点出现在国际展览中心时，正巧在入口不远处遇到了Dima，他的总理Dima。  
  
“早上好，Vasiliy Petrovich！” Surikov从人群中走出来又进入围着Vasiliy的这一圈人中，走近了他才看到Surikov领着个金发小姑娘，“这是我女儿Alisha。”  
  
“你好，我叫Dimitri，” 刚还嚷着要马上去看VR体验厅的Dima马上说。  
  
“你好，” Alisha爽朗地回答道。她并不是个羞涩的小家伙。“早上好，总统先生。”  
  
“你好，Alisha。天哪，你长得真像你爸爸。” Vasiliy感觉自己被儿子戳了戳，“当然我不是说…” 他脑子里立即浮现出了那张Yuri Ivanovich发给他的照片。  
  
“你们接下来打算先去哪？” Vasiliy转向Surikov。  
  
“说起这个，Vasya，我十点有个panel要开始了，但Alisha不想在会场待着等我结束。你的讲话在下午，你能帮我先带她一阵吗？” Surikov扶着他的肩膀说到。  
  
“没问题，我正要带Dima去VR体验厅，我想孩子们会很喜欢那。” Vasiliy低下头看了看迅速热络起来的两个熊孩子。  
  
“Alisha，跟着叔叔Vasya，爸爸开完会来找你们。” Surikov俯下身嘱咐他的小姑娘，顺便帮她把一侧的辫子重新扎好，又吻了吻她的头顶。  
  
Vasiliy忽然发现自己和Dima都看着这对父女愣了一阵。  
  
//  
  
“…内置有SIM卡可以独立接打电话，拥有拍照功能，可支持20多种运动的计次和计时，而且它的续航时间能够达到30天，” 展台人员在一旁解说到。  
  
“这真的是太了不起了。” Vasiliy赞叹不已地摆弄着手里的那块智能手表。  
  
“研发它的核心团队全部来自乌克兰，” 工作人员骄傲地说。  
  
“你们在这！” Surikov从高新科技应用展区的入口处跑过来。感谢上帝，在Vasiliy的再三请求下，围着他们拍照的记者们已经散去了，但过往的行人炽热的目光还是盯得Vasiliy不太舒服。  
  
“怎么样，你们都去看了什么？” Surikov低下头问两个孩子。  
  
“我们去了虚拟海洋馆，还去骑了摩托车，” Alisha说。  
  
“还看了电动汽车和可以识别情绪的机器人，” 小Dima补充道。  
  
“可以识别情绪的机器人？” Surikov摸了摸Dima的后脑勺。  
  
“没错，它说Vasya叔叔有些难过，” Alisha放低了音量说。  
  
Surikov抬起头看了眼Vasiliy，总统急忙侧过身接着问展台的人，“那么价格呢？”  
  
“目前定价400美元。”  
  
“唔，这有些贵了，但我想它值得上这个价钱。” Vasiliy把手上的那块表放回去。“谢谢你，希望我们可以做点什么帮你们这些民族企业打开国际市场，这么好的东西应该推广出去。”  
  
Surikov站起身，揽着两个孩子面向Vasiliy，“我们去food court吃午饭嘛？”  
  
但就在他们走向出口时，发现其中一个展位吸引了格外多媒体的镜头。  
  
“Mamatov先生，是什么让您决定资助这家高新医疗设备企业？” 一个记者喊道。  
  
Surikov的目光越过里三层外三层的人群落在正在展位旁边回答问题的白发寡头身上，Mamatov看起来心情不错，而在他身后隔了几个人的，正是昨晚书房门口的中年人。  
  
一贯敏锐的Mamatov迅速留意到了他，而同时媒体也发现了总统和总理正在他们身后，长枪短炮瞬间调转了炮口。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您是来为RBV医药站台的吗？”  
  
记者们绝对不会错过这次总统和寡头同框的机会。  
  
“抱歉，Vasiliy Petrovich要带着孩子们去吃饭了，总统的讲话在下午，敬请各位到时关注。” Surikov一手拉着Alisha，另一手扶着Vasiliy的背，在人群中向前挪动着。  
  
就在他们就要离开出口时，Vasiliy偏头看了看身后，正对上了Mamatov的目光。寡头皱着眉头看着他们，那双蓝眼睛几乎没眨动过。  
  
紧接着，Mamatov露出了一个小小的微笑，那笑容不知为什么有些近似怜悯了。  
  
//  
  
在Vasiliy演讲的中间，Surikov带着累坏了的两个孩子溜进会场，猴孩子们很快坐在后排椅子上打起了瞌睡，Surikov站在门口阴影处望着台上的总统。  
  
“…我们的国家也可以说是一个吸引人的创业企业，我们并不缺少人才，在某些领域，我们也并不缺少资金，但为什么在别的国家已经全盘向5G迈进时我们还在挣扎着覆盖4G？为什么我们全世界水准排行第六的工程师们程序员们更多的是在做着别的国家外包给我们的项目？为什么我们的企业需要被迫走出去满世界地寻求投资基金？为什么我们政府手机app是由一名好心的程序员自费制作的？【真事。Dmytro Dubilet，一名PrivatBank的程序员，自己编写了iGov平台无偿提供给政府用，这是唯一一个民用政务平台】”  
  
“是因为我们，政府，人民公仆们并没有做好，我们没有法律框架来规范风投基金，我们缺乏对新兴行业的重视，因为我们的所说所作只仅限于在讲话时提到几句’创新’，我们没有给新型企业们安全感，我们没做好孵化器，使得这些幼鸟需要冒着严寒自力更生。你们并不信任我们，我们也不尊重你们。”  
  
“女士们先生们，我们的祖国拥有巨大的潜力，她富饶美丽，她的人民也艰苦卓越，而管理她的人们需要对人民负责，以人为本。国家没法一下投资上百亿的资金到高新技术领域，因为我们仍需在基建、教育、国防上进行大量投入，但我们依然有能力设立国家投资基金，专项扶持新兴创业企业。年底前，国家将拨款1.2个亿资助各类小微企业，明年起，这个基金规模将达到4个亿。同时，我们会规范行业标准，升级法律体系。让国家成为你们坚实的后盾，让国家和你们一同成长，让我们一起来（Let us do it together，小Ze在iforum上的演讲原话）。”  
  
Surikov允许自己心里的什么东西被暂时触动了，看着台上的人，他不自觉地跟着欢呼的人群鼓着掌。  
  
//  
  
第二天，Vasiliy到了办公室，一进门看到桌上摞得高高的文件夹他忍不住又叹了口气，但很快在信件旁边的那个黑盒子吸引了他的注意。  
  
“For my president” 盒子下面的纸条写着，他当然认出了Surikov那细长的笔迹。  
  
Vasiliy打开了盒子，里面正是那块400刀的智能手表，他点亮了屏幕，已经有一条信息在等着他。  
  
“你不必承担所有，让我们一起来。”  
  
//  
  
家里，老爹Petro和老姐Sveta看着晨间新闻对于昨天itForum的报道。  
  
“爸，你总说Vasya长得不像你，这不，胖了之后，简直跟你一个模子出来似的，这下知道是亲生的了吧。”  
  
//  
  
“我爱你，” Mamatov突然说。  
  
他们正在露台上吃早饭，一旁的电视里播着总统的演讲。  
  
“Rustem，怎么了？” Viktor从他的燕麦粥上抬起头来看着他。  
  
Mamatov嘴唇动了动，但欲言又止。  
  
“我也爱你，” Viktor跨过桌子捏了捏Rustem的手，“我们很幸运。”  
  
  
**What to do when your boyfriend’s father has a media empire (会见岳父大人)**  
  
他患上了重感冒。  
  
还在他生日这天。  
  
他淌着鼻涕，掏空了纸巾盒，抬手把空调关掉了，诺大的办公室里很快燥热起来，而他在这个炎炎夏日却依然浑身发冷。  
  
“Vasiliy Viktorvich Medved到了。” Bella，他可爱的老秘书轻轻地推开门。  
  
“您还好吗？” Bella从她的厚眼镜片后面关切地看着他。  
  
“糟透了，Bella Rudolfovna。” 他又打了个喷嚏。  
  
“我再给您拿点热茶。”  
  
Medved随即走了进来，不得不说，这位亲俄派生命党的领导人与他儿子众多的相似之处还是让Vasily心里一颤。  
  
“您好，Vasiliy Petrovich，很荣幸终于见到您了，您的日程安排还真是紧张。”  
  
Medved握了握Vasiliy的手。  
  
那只手虽然温暖但Vasiliy总觉得他袖子里藏着刀。  
  
“在开始之前，我得先祝您生日快乐，我给您准备了个生日礼物，希望您会喜欢。”  
  
Medved看了眼墙上的钟，便走到墙边拿遥控器打开了电视。  
  
“欢迎收看一台午间新闻，今天是总统Vasiliy Petrovich Goloborodko的43岁生日，我们在这里祝Vasiliy Petrovich生日快乐…”  
  
“这里是Xnews午间快讯，总统Goloborodko在今天迎来他的43岁生日，Xnews祝总统先生生日快乐…”  
  
…  
  
Vasiliy皱着眉头神情复杂地看着Medved熟练地换着台，这位议会第二大党派领导人旗下的所有电视台都统一在午间时段给他送上了生日祝福，而平时这些俄语台的例行操作就是每天把他拉出来鞭尸。  
  
“这真是让人意外，Vasiliy Viktorvich，考虑到您的媒体们前几天还在喋喋不休地反对我的土地改革，叫我’叛徒’、’索罗斯的走狗’、’民族罪人’。”  
  
【注：现在的阴谋论信徒都传什么共济会什么索罗斯控制世界什么什么，乌克兰很多人都信这个。Ze仔19年底进行的阻力很大的土地改革就是允许公开买卖土地，一群人就上来说 完了我们的国家要被外国人买走了，但其实明明就是限制了外国公民买卖，都是舆论造势罢了。】  
  
“但今天，他们只想为尊敬的总统献上生日祝福，今天全天都不会有任何反对您的声音。” Medved把电视静了音，才坐回到办公桌前。  
  
Vasiliy那块智能手表的屏幕亮了，蹦出来一条新闻。  
  
“生日快乐，我们的总统！”  
  
这自然也是Medved的网站。  
  
说实在的，Vasiliy可以看出Surikov（即使用了他妈妈的姓）那无穷无尽的浪漫本事是从哪来的，当然了，这不是他有什么抱怨。  
  
“您喜欢吗？” Medved看着Vasiliy，他有着跟他儿子一样的高鼻子。  
  
“我得谢谢您，Vasiliy Viktorvich，这种’总统级’待遇真是罕见。”  
  
“您如果想的话，这种待遇可以一直持续下去。” Medved那双蓝色眼睛眨都没眨。“我们现在是议会前两大党派的领导人，难道您不想强强联合吗？您不能总是热脸贴欧盟的冷屁股。之前跟俄罗斯谈判您做的很好，但您也需要保持对话途经通畅。”  
  
“您是说您就是这条对话途经。” Vasiliy有些厌烦，这也是他迟迟不愿见Medved的原因之一。  
  
“您可以这么说。在您没法把乌克兰从地球上连根拔起移到外太空之前，您都得接受俄罗斯是我们邻居的事实。我知道您对外一贯态度是排俄，但如果您对内还没这个政治觉悟，恕我直言，您剩下的三年恐怕干不成什么事。”  
  
“不是所有人都有被允许直达莫斯科的私人飞机，Vasiliy Viktorvich，也不是所有人女儿的教父都是普京，您的角度代表不了整个乌克兰。俄罗斯很重要没错，但还没到每任总统都得排着队去亲普京的小屁股的程度。”  
  
Medved显然有些生气，但他还是以肉眼可见的速度平息了下来。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，我是来向您提供我的帮助，我02年就是总统办公厅主任，我进出这间办公室的次数也许比您还要多。”  
  
“您是说，在您的党派在人民公仆党提出的多个关键议题上都投了反对票之后，您要来向我提供您的帮助？看在上帝的份上，您当初反对了我的总理人选。是什么让您觉得253席位的人民公仆党需要和您44席位的生命党组成联盟？” Vasiliy觉得他又有些发烧了，他并没什么心情去和这老油条讲道理，即使这人是他男朋友的生父。  
  
这时Bella推开门带着茶托走进来，这让两个人都冷静了一阵。  
  
“关于总理人选，我并不是只是单纯为了反对您的提议。Dimitri Vasilievich是我儿子，我知道他现在还没有担任这个职位的能力，他去年还只是财政部的一个副部长，没理由的过快的升迁只会害了他，也会害了您，” Medved看似坦诚地、就像个真正关心儿子的老父亲般地说。  
  
“这不是没理由的过快的升迁…”  
  
Vasiliy话还没说完就被Medved打断了，“我们都知道为什么，Vasiliy Petrovich。您嘴上说着要清除裙带关系、任人唯亲，但看看您的内阁，您的老同学、老朋友，您的前妻，当然了还有您的…” Medved叹了口气，“我并不想关心您的私生活，这也是为什么您目前在媒体上还没看到有任何相关的蛛丝马迹。国家刚刚结束动荡，我并不是出于对于您的喜爱而保护您，而是出于对国家的痛惜和忠诚，我今天是来真诚地向您提供我的帮助。您两年前还是个老师，作为政治家所必需的知识和操作也许可以靠你勤奋的补习获得，但缺乏的人脉可不是那么容易。”  
  
“Vasiliy Viktorvich，您今天来见我，带着您的大礼，可背后却藏着刀子。” Vasiliy努力坐直了身子，“不管出于什么目的，您不需要保护我，您的媒体走狗们可以随时播放任何爆炸新闻。不管我是老师还是总统，您并不在乎我，可您的长子，即使改了姓，仍然是你心里最放不下且内疚、痛苦的一部分，您尽管试试看。”  
  
Vasiliy笑了笑，虽然他感觉到自己的鼻涕又要流出来了，于是偷偷吸了吸鼻子。  
  
“实际上呢，您撑不住了，多年不怎么起效的’在乌俄罗斯代理人’角色让克姆林宫都想弃牌了，您党派的三个领导人实则暗流涌动，都在虎视眈眈第一主席的位置，SBU对您境外公司的调查也都让您坐不住了，所以您才放低姿态想来和我握手言和，可还是忍不住威胁我。您说错了，现在不是我需要您，而是您需要我。”  
  
Medved冷冷地望着他，像是一头被年轻头狼抢了猎物的老熊。  
  
“您能诚实回答我一个问题吗？” Medved问。  
  
“请讲。”  
  
“您什么时候知道Dima是我儿子？”  
  
“SBU有每个人的资料，Vasiliy Viktorvich，它只是在您的时代没什么存在感。”  
  
“也就是说您从一开始就预备着这枚棋。”  
  
Vasiliy垂下眼睛看着桌上的茶杯，“人不是棋子，Vasiliy Viktorvich，虽然我从一开始就知道会有这么一天。”  
  
//  
  
“你跟我说可以试着跟他谈谈，我不知道你是怎么提出这个建议的，Yura。” Vasiliy Medved给议长Yuri Ivanovich倒上了杯酒。  
  
“怎么？他还是那副打足鸡血的人民公仆姿态？我看到你送给他的祝寿礼，我都被感动了。”  
  
“不，说实话，很出人意料，他就像个傲慢的缺乏合作精神的牌场老手。他坐在我们牌桌上，不停加大筹码，但毫不在意其他这些玩家。”  
  
“这个形容很精准，你看着他那双狗狗眼，还以为他是个愣头青，但想不到他已经在心里算计着你的家底。”  
  
“我很担心Dima。”  
  
“你一直担心你的Dima，从他上大学的时候你就跟我嘟囔着，’Yura，看着点，别让他去游行示威’，’Yura，你得帮帮他，银行随时在裁员’，’Yura，你有美国的人脉，给他介绍一下’，’Yura，财政部部长是个狗娘养的，你得治治他’。” Yuri摊了摊手。“当然这并不是抱怨，一切为了我的老学长服务，没有你，我大概还在痛苦地留校教书，在拿学生红包的时候做一下微小的思想挣扎。” Yuri向Medved举起了酒杯。  
  
“这次不一样，Yura。” Medved把杯子放回到桌子上，“Goloborodko在利用他。”  
  
“我以为是他在利用Goloborodko。” Yuri嘬着他刚点燃的那根雪茄。  
  
“聪明反被聪明误，Yura，Dima还没意识到他只是Goloborodko手里的一杆枪。”  
  
“我觉得你有些夸大其实了，Vasya，我看他们好得很。某种程度上，他们似乎陷入了热恋。” Yuri看了眼皱着脸的Medved继续说，“年轻真好，还可以感受爱情的刺痛。”  
  
“这是什么狗屁爱情。”  
  
“我以为你已经对’不正常性取向’这事不那么敏感了。”  
  
“也许是吧，但在我年轻的时候，爱情可不是背后互相算计之后，还能晚上睡到一块。”  
  
“没错，我们年轻的时候，爱情是一同算计别人之后，晚上和情人睡到一块。从这个角度上来说，他们真是进步的一代。”  
  
“Mamatov那只老狐狸最近怎么样？我听说他在英国结婚了。” Medved也拿出了一支雪茄。  
  
“Rustem？这可真是个大新闻，想想东部支持他的那些老奶奶、大爷、小伙子们如果知道这个消息该作何感想，乌克兰首富大慈善家跟他多年的同性伴侣在英国领了证。”  
  
“Yura，你以为他们不知道嘛，这并不妨碍他们接受他的捐赠，在他的银行开户，在他的矿场工作，支持他的人。”  
  
“所以你担心Dima什么？他和他的小柯基总统被曝光？”  
  
“不是这个，我不希望他继续担任总理，Goloborodko这条船早晚会沉。他太急于求成了，这让他丧失了判断能力，他以为他总理的宝座不可动摇，但他忘了没什么人能在高位上是不能被拉下马的，看看亚努科维奇，甚至他的小柯基也进了趟监狱。”  
  
“但Dima是想做总统，这很现实，Vasya，如果三年后Goloborodko真的如他所说的不选择连任，那么Dima就是他最好的接班人。而就将近这一年的情况看，他们干的不错，如果能继续保持下去，人民公仆党可不会只是昙花一现。”  
  
“我知道你很看好’人民公仆’党，Yura，否则你当初也不会在地区普选时押注在这上面。但我并不。人民公仆党内部的漏洞太大了，这只不过是一群还没被收买的便宜货罢了。别以为我不知道你和Dima背后在搞什么小动作，他这个月提出要给公务员和议员加薪明摆着就是为了收买这些靠死工资过活的’人民公仆’们的拥护，但我觉得Goloborodko并不会同意。在内阁的人选上他们的争议就很大，同床异梦总有破裂的那一天，我并不觉得那时获胜的会是Dima。Nemchuk、Roizman和Mamatov是在利用他分裂、从内部削弱Goloborodko的势力，用下一任总统的幌子来诱惑他，而我不能眼睁睁看着我的儿子成为棋盘上任人动用的一颗棋子。”  
  
“我觉得你是在怪我引荐他给三寡头，Vasya。但他需要更多的朋友，更多的关系，因为他也很清楚地知道不能把全部都押在Goloborodko身上。”  
  
“这就是关键，两面派的游戏没什么人玩得转，但凡他选择一边站我都不会这么担心。他太聪明，太自负了，这样走两条钢丝的操作没什么好下场，任何一方都有毁了他的能力。”  
  
“如果你这么担心他，Vasya，为什么不找他谈谈？毕竟这么多年过去了，他成长得很快，作为他的导师，现在我只希望能给他最好的羽毛让他飞得更高。”  
  
“而作为父亲，我只希望他离那该死的太阳和海水远点。”  
  
【注：这里Yuri和Medved是在说那个希腊神话，匠人和儿子带着翅膀逃离小岛，匠人警告儿子不要离海水过近，会沾湿羽毛，也不要离太阳过近，会融化粘合翅膀上的蜡。】  
  
Medved熄灭了他的雪茄，“他不会愿意跟我谈谈的，他恨着我，恨着我的其他孩子们，甚至恨着他自己身上流着的我的血。他费尽周折、长袖善舞、粉墨登场都是为了报复我。” 克姆林宫的乌克兰联络员叹了口气，“我很后悔，Yura，我甚至都不知道我还有没有机会再跟他好好说句话。”  
  
//  
  
“我今天见了你父亲。” Vasiliy在他生日宴结束后走到阳台上和Surikov站在一起，这让他想起了那个寒冷的跨年夜，但现在夏日微热的晚风吹拂着他们。  
  
“我猜到了。我看到了他的媒体们给你送上的生日礼物。” Surikov望着远处的基辅市区。  
  
“他想组建联盟，我拒绝了。”  
  
“你做得对。”  
  
Vasiliy想起了他最后向Medved说过的话，他做的有些过头了，大概因为他对自己这个威逼利诱的“反派”人设有些上瘾。  
  
他心里觉得不太踏实，他向Dima隐瞒了自己早就知道他身世的真相，虽然他并没想利用这一点。  
  
就在他刚要开口说点什么的时候，他的酒鬼老爹推开了阳台门从窗帘中拱了出来。  
  
“Dimaaaaaaaa！你带来的这酒太好了，来，再陪我喝两口。”  
  
他老爹拐着Surikov的脖子进屋了。  
  
Vasiliy在阳台上看着屋内，Sveta搂着Misha调着情，Olyia和她的新约会对象在聊着什么，Ivan正给他的一岁儿子喂奶，Sergey和Mika瘫在沙发上看着球赛，老妈在和挺着微隆的肚子的Oksana谈着育儿经，他的儿子Dima和Alisha楼上楼下地嬉闹着，他老爹醉眼朦胧倒在他的总理Dima肩膀上。  
  
Vasiliy看着他所爱的这群人们，他有些庆幸自己的好运。  
  
Dima抬起了头捕捉到了他的眼睛，向他举了举杯子。  
  
Vasiliy又回过头最后看了眼远处的基辅，终于拉开门进了屋。  
  
//  
  
Medved在Yuri离开后盯着书房里的相框们发着呆，这里没有一张属于他的大儿子。  
  
他竟然从来没想到要留一张相片。  
  
他又最后喝干了杯底的酒，拿出手机拨通了个号码。  
  
“Basha，准备把录音上传吧。”  
  
  
**How to deceive the president（如何欺骗你的总统 ）**  
  
  
他依然会时不时地梦到那间单人牢房，半夜漏水的水龙头和牢房门口那盏接触不良的白炽灯。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，” 门被打开了，有人从外面走了进来，“您好啊。”  
  
他坐在床沿上慢慢地抬起头。  
  
“唔，我会让他们给您改善环境，毕竟怎么说也是前总统，” 门口站着的逆着光那个黑影说。  
  
“外面不是太风平浪静，大家都忙着自己的营生所以没什么人还留意您，当然，除了我。”  
  
“开心点，这艘船早就漏水了，您这个船长只不过碰巧遇上了风暴，这没什么了不起的，您这样让戈尔巴乔夫该怎么想，好心的改革者把国家搞完蛋的例子可比比皆是。”  
  
“再想想基督耶稣，他绝对比您委屈。”  
  
“所以圣人并不好做。”  
  
“跟我说句话吧，别太扫兴，您幻想出的Yuri Ivanovich Chuiko可不是这样的。”  
  
“也许您脑中需要个浪漫的场景，比如说，落日、游艇、敖德赛港口，这有些老套了，不是吗？”  
  
“我看就地取材也不错，监狱总让我有些兴奋。”  
  
“行了吧，没必要为您脑中的龌龊事难为情，我们都有些不可告人的小秘密。”  
  
Surikov脱下了他的大衣扔在那张铁架床一角。  
  
他蹲下来，拎起了Vasiliy淌着血的手腕子。  
  
“喏喏喏，您太淘气了，剩下的二十年您可得悠着点，您可不能死在我任上，我祝您健康永驻，长命百岁。”  
  
Vasiliy从梦中惊醒了。  
  
//  
  
他们在Surikov离开基辅前往布鲁塞尔之前闹得并不愉快。  
  
Surikov没跟Vasiliy打过招呼便接受了媒体的采访，提议要给议员和公务员们加薪。  
  
以及公开支持应当给乌克兰油气公司领导层$30M的bonus。  
  
【注：乌克兰石油天然气国企Naftogaz在和俄罗斯打了多年官司之后，终于拿到了$2.9B的补偿，Naftogaz高级领导层的bonus 按理说应该是1%也就是$2.9M，但国内反响很差，Ze仔的态度也是不该给他们这么多。】  
  
走前一晚，他们在Surikov的公寓里隔着浴室门吵了起来。  
  
“我以为我们是想要个现代化的政府，Vasya。给我们该拿的薪水才能让我们做该做的事，” Surikov在浴室外倚着墙说。  
  
“这不是美国，Dima，我们发不起那么高的薪水。我问你，难道你们没一个月拿5000美金就做不了你们该干的事了吗？为什么公务员一定得有苹果手机、星巴克和特斯拉才能干得动手上的活？别跟我说高薪会养廉，欲望是无止境的，意志不坚定的人永远会被更多的钱所诱惑，” Vasiliy解着他的衬衫，对着镜子说。  
  
“基建部长一个月才拿不到800刀，Vas。你不觉得这太可笑了吗？”  
  
“那是因为我们的神奇小子这几个月什么都没做！给不干事的人800刀都是浪费。”  
  
“那我们的基层公务员呢？仅靠一个月300刀的工资你让一个办事员怎么养活一家人？”  
  
“还有人比他赚的更少，Dima。”  
  
“你没在讲理，Vas。”  
  
【注：按理说他们在这里说的货币单位应该是格里夫纳，但美元汇率比较好懂我就都换成美元了，现在对人民币大概1：7。】  
  
“而看看你，Dima，每天开着奔驰车来上班，戴着劳力士，全身Tom Fort （这里是瓦夏忘了汤福德怎么念），你在给这些人做坏榜样。你是这个国家的职业经理人，不是什么ins红人或者王室成员。” Vasiliy踏入浴缸，打开了花洒。  
  
Vasiliy今天在外面跑了一天，突击视察没有启动排污处理系统的工厂。在骂了三圈厂长和地方官员之后，他喉咙有些疼。  
  
正当他揉着头上的洗发水时，浴帘突然被拉开了。  
  
“什么？” Vasiliy匆忙地抹着眼前的泡沫。  
  
“我不喜欢你的态度。” Surikov直直地盯着他。  
  
//  
  
Dimitri看到那条发在Youtube上的录音剪辑合集时，正是在和欧盟会议的中场休息。  
  
“我们的总统对于经济领域的了解十分原始，甚至可以说是一窍不通…” 是他的声音说到。  
  
“现有的财政预算真的让人很难办，总统提出的计划并不现实…”  
  
“目前的经济下行是正常的，但我们该怎么向总统解释这个情况？对总统来说，这似乎又是因为我们（政府）的工作没做好。”  
  
他的膝盖都有些发抖，这些从他出任总理后大大小小会议中剪辑出来的录音让他浑身发凉。  
  
“如何欺骗总统。”  
  
那个Youtube频道的名字为。  
  
Dimitri打开WhatsApp给Vasiliy拨了个音频通话，但马上被拒绝了。  
  
“别提前回来，不要通过手机联系我或任何人，三天后回基辅我们再谈。” Vasiliy隔了几分钟发过来一条消息。  
  
他玩砸了。  
  
回到酒店他坐在床上一条一条看着新闻。  
  
“Surikov和Goloborodko应该下课了，国家不需要文盲总统和他的骗子跟班。” Zhanna幸灾乐祸但义正言辞地接受采访。  
  
“Goloborodko的政府和他貌合神离，我们很担心国家竟然是被交到这些人手中，” Romanchenko故作沉痛地对着记者们说。  
  
“当年我和我的政府起码是一条心，” 前总统Sergey在议会看着摄像机一脸沉醉地说，并深情地回过头看了眼坐在主席台上的议长Yuri。  
  
Dimitri撑着洗手台对着镜子望着自己。  
  
他即将丧失一个职位、一个未来、一个人。  
  
而更可怕的是，他甚至想不出失去哪个将会是他最痛心疾首的。  
  
  
【注：文之前绝望前妻那章的备注有提过，2020年一月底乌克兰总理Honcharuk的多个会议录音在Youtube上泄露，我上面写的三条跟有争议的内容大体符合（但Honcharuk说得确实很克制，没Surikov那么过分），Honcharuk在泄露后两天提交了辞呈，但Ze仔并没批准，Ze仔给了SBU两周时间查清楚是谁指使监听了总理，但也有消息说小Ze第二天早晨就知道了，只不过为了避免更大规模政治斗争才没有公布，所以现在真的是每天在看人民公仆第四季，很刺激】  
  
  
**The season finale （季终集）**  
  
Dimitri不知道这几天是怎么过的，但他并没别的办法，直到飞机机舱门打开时，乘务员过来跟他说，“Dimitri Vasilievich，总统先生在外面迎接您。”  
  
他心砰砰地跳，到了舷梯上才发现外面正在下雨，而打着伞的Vasiliy就在地面上等着他。  
  
Dimitri拒绝了乘务员递过来的雨伞，快速走下了舷梯，此时此刻，他就像一条见到主人的大狗，摇着尾巴迫不及待投入主人怀抱了。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich。” Vasiliy伸出手和他握了握。“干得好，欢迎回来。”  
  
虽然他这次去跟欧盟签了扩大乌克兰禽肉出口额的协议，但其实这也是前人栽树后人乘凉，真正谈判的都是去年Karachuyk的人，这只不是给他扣高帽罢了。  
  
Vasiliy看起来并不像愠怒，或者是喜悦。这是一副公事公办的样子，几乎不带什么感情。  
  
小个子总统举高手里的伞遮到两个人的头顶，在记者们疯狂的闪光灯下，他看着Vasiliy外套被雨水打湿了显得毛茸茸的布料，Dimitri甚至觉得这一幕让他安心不少。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，您这是为总理站台吗？”  
  
“总理先生，您会递交辞呈吗？”  
  
“总统先生，您知道是谁泄露的音频吗？”  
  
在记者的追问声中，他们分头上车了。  
  
他甚至没时间说上句什么话。  
  
//  
  
总理办公室几乎所有职员都在躲着他，每个人都在假装自己没听到那条音频，就像白天的流浪狗，夹着尾巴贴着墙角快速走过。  
  
但他并没心思关心这个，接下来的半天时间，他根本没收到Vasiliy任何的消息。  
  
他不时地看着电话机上贴着总统的那个按键，终于决定在下班前打过去，但那头是Vasiliy的老秘书Bella接的。  
  
“抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，总统先生在开会，您有什么需要我转达的吗？”  
  
他谢绝之后摸了摸口袋，才记起手机在机场就被SBU的人收走去检查了了，幸好他在布鲁塞尔已经清空并备份了所有记录。  
  
很明显，他的办公室和会议室被轮番检查了好几遍，Dimitri有些烦躁地把他抽屉里的备用手机充上电，他看着被拆解过的充电器，心想是什么蠢货会觉得这里面可以放个窃听器。  
  
今天是周五，他们原本会在今晚吃外卖、看Netflix、打炮和一起对Yuri Ivanovich的推特指指点点。  
  
但今天以上这些都不会发生了。  
  
半个小时后，Dimitri开车去了总统办公厅。  
  
“Vas…” 他打开门只看见Bella在收拾着桌上的文件。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich，”Bella冲他点了点头。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich已经走了。” Bella说。  
  
“谢谢您，Bella Rudolfovna。” Dimitri正要转身离开，但他想了想，关上了身后的门。  
  
“我能问您点事吗？”  
  
Bella抬头看着他，停下了手里的活。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich这几天情绪怎么样？”  
  
“也许您该直接问他。  
  
敌意。这是很难在老秘书Bella的语气中发现的东西。  
  
但Dimitri不得不去理解，公开的音频里他听起来就像个两面三刀的混球，虽然这的确是真相。  
  
“我很抱歉，Bella Rudolfovna，您应该知道音频是被剪辑的，那并不是我的本意。”  
  
“我知道这不是我的位置去说这些话，但在去年这时候，Vasiliy Petrovich刚被释放，他几乎像个癌症晚期的病人，而十一月，在您出任总统顾问之后，我看着他一天天的快活了起来，他不再一杯杯灌着咖啡或者茶，办公室里那瓶伏特加也并不见少。您知道我在说什么。”   
  
Bella直起身望着他，在一天的最后，这位服务过五任总统的老秘书看起来依然一丝不苟。  
  
“虽然Vasiliy Petrovich有很多美好的品德，但他并不是个无坚不摧的人，唯一支撑他走下去的，就是他对国家的信念，对朋友们的信任。而能再次毁掉他的，就是他信任着的人对他的背叛。”  
  
他看着Bella，并不知道该怎么解释，因为那双藏在眼镜片后面的眼睛在告诉他，她在这办公室里已经看过太多把戏，听过太多谎言。  
  
“晚安，Bella Rudolfovna。” Dimitri向Bella点了点头，离开了。  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，他已经走了，” Bella把手里的文件放下，对着微凉的空气说。。  
  
在办公室一角关着门未开灯的盥洗室里，有人仍把脸深深埋在双手中。  
  
//  
  
“很抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，我的确不知道是谁泄露的音频，” 坐在他对面的Nemchuk说。  
  
“Rustem Ashotovich呢？他的几家媒体可是头几个报道这的。” Dimitri的语气并不怎么好，即使他现在坐在Nemchuk豪宅的客厅，他现在并没什么耐心再去戴上一副圆滑世故的面具。  
  
“Rustem现在有事来不了，但他也并不知情。毕竟音频都已经在网上了，只能说他的记者们比其他人更敏锐。” Nemchuk还是态度温和地回答了他。  
  
“是啊，您两位电视台的记者们也都很敏锐，这都几天过去了，还在持续跟踪这个该死的专题。” Dimitri暴躁地说。  
  
“淡定点！” Misha Roizman在他背后说，“你怕什么？跟你的霍比特人解释清楚这是个误会，被剪辑过了，有人故意陷害你，索罗斯瓦解乌克兰的阴谋！他今早还去给你接机，明摆着就是要挺你。这就是个小波折，过没两天大家又会去关心’意外着火’的武器库，或者打遍议会无敌手的Nazar ‘晚上好’。”  
  
【注：乌克兰的武器仓库大约一年会有一次意外失火案件，大概率是因为官僚私下倒卖，实在要被审计时无计可施只能放火。以及Nazar其实官方原型是一个民族主义政客Lyashko，多年被传是gay，甚至还有一段93年招供的视频被放在网上，但Lyashko为了体现自己的“男性雄风”，经常单挑各路政客，打得不可开交。】  
  
“不，现在国防系统改革后根本没法去炸武器库。” Dimitri甚至花了一秒钟思考这可不可行。  
  
“Misha说得对，Dimitri Vasilievich，您没必要过度担心，只要能跟Goloborodko澄清这些话都是断章取义，并不是您的本义，这件事很快就能过去。” Nemchuk十分令人安心地说。  
  
“退一万步来说，毕竟Goloborodko知道你是Medved的儿子才把你从财务部那个可悲的职位上提起来，你又资助了他的政党，他不敢拿你怎么样。” Misha耸了耸肩。“这一点上你得相信你的导师。”  
  
“Yuri Ivanovich说过这？” Dimitri觉得他现在就像被人打了一耳光。  
  
“难道你以为是你的人格魅力让你升迁速度像坐了火箭？” Misha大笑道，“我知道你跟你老爹关系不好，但这没什么，你生而俱来的特权是很多人一辈子都赶不上的，你看，就连我们清廉的人民公仆Goloborodko都得掂量下。”  
  
Misha Roizman的笑在他耳朵里回旋震荡着，Dimitri不想在这个地方多待一分一秒。  
  
//  
  
“Rustem，新婚快乐！你蜜月还没休息够吗？今晚怎么不来见见我们最钟爱的小狼狗？” Misha对着Nemchuk的电话喊到。  
  
“我不想见那个人渣，” Rustem在那头说。  
  
“怎么这么个态度？你之前可还说着我们要和Surikov搞好关系。” Misha喝了口杯里的酒，“顺便猜猜我们在喝什么？唔，这可是好东西。”  
  
“你滚一边去，Misha。” 新婚燕尔心情尚好的Mamatov对老朋友/老对手Misha仍没留情。“Surikov给了他的记者前妻Nazar的黑材料，他以为我查不出来吗？人前一套背后一套，这是条诡计多端的毒蛇，毫无底线的人渣。”  
  
“我可第一次听你给出这么差的评价，Rustem。我都开始怀疑那条音频不会是你放出去的吧？” Nemchuk接过话。  
  
“如果我有这条音频，我也会放出去。Surikov完蛋了，我SBU的人传来消息说他们已经调查他有几天了，他背后挖坑使坏的事都会被扒出来，Goloborodko什么都知道了，随时会跟他摊牌。”  
  
“但我以为Surikov才是这件事中按理说的’受害者’，”Nemchuk说。  
  
“等等，Rustem，也就是说我们该弃牌了？” Misha再次抢过话头。  
  
“没错，Misha，我们看走了眼，现在该止损了，” Mamatov坚定地说。  
  
“先生们，我得去打几个电话。” Misha抬了抬眉头，他一边向外走着一边掏出兜里的手机，但刚走到拐角就被吓了一跳。  
  
“吓死我了！Grischa！别跟个小耗子一样蹑手蹑脚地窜来窜去！” Misha对穿着T恤家居服的Grischa大呼小叫。  
  
“管好你的人，Andrey！” Misha抬起手臂向Nemchuk抗议道。  
  
“他总是想抢先别人一步，呵，犹太人。” Mamatov过了一阵在电话中继续说道。  
  
“Rustem，跟我实话实说吧，你跟Surikov还有什么过节？我并不相信你会为了你的’晚上好’先生气成这样。” Nemchuk看了眼消失在走廊尽头的Grischa把电话转成了话筒播放。  
  
“Andrey，他跟我没什么过节，他的良心烂透了，他只不过终于等来了他的报应，” Mamatov平静地说。  
  
“我从来不知道你相信’因果报应’论，Rustem。”  
  
“我也许因为老了开始多愁善感，Andrey，但我还是相信世界上有些美好的事物并不能被拿来作为筹码。我甚至有些同情Goloborodko。”  
  
“你是说…但这怎么…他们…” Nemchuk就像刚刚完成了最后一块拼图的孩子，“哦，我明白了。但录音的确不是你的？”  
  
“不是。我也许在其中推波助澜了一些，但我想，想看到这个垃圾倒台的不止我一个。”  
  
//  
  
Dimitri拎着行李箱拿出钥匙开了公寓的门，他实在太累了，连把鞋放到鞋架上的力气都没有。  
  
他正要打开灯呼唤Sharikov，黑暗中有个声音突然说，“你好，Dima。”  
  
“Vas，你吓了我一跳。” 他摸到了开关，灯亮前的一刻他还在想着，外卖、Netflix、性爱和闲聊。  
  
在昏暗灯光下的Vasiliy看起来很憔悴，他眼睛下面几乎是青紫色的，Dimitri想白天在机场他大概上了妆。  
  
“Vasya，听着，你，胜过任何人，都知道那是剪辑，根本不是我的原意。”  
  
“你刚去哪了？” Vasiliy还穿着他的西装外套。  
  
“去了妈妈那儿，她很担心。我并不知道你在家等我，真抱歉，你一定等了很久。” Dimitri走过来，吻了吻他的头顶，坐到旁边揽住了他。  
  
“Dima，” Vasiliy低声说，“我再问你一遍，你刚去了哪？”  
  
他的心已经明白了事态的严重性，但他的大脑依然让他说，“我去见了我妈妈。”  
  
“你去了Nemchuk家。实际上，你过去的半年见了三寡头不下十次。” Vasiliy在他的拥抱里浑身僵硬。  
  
“别跟我说你可以解释，省省力气吧，别像Yuri Ivanovich法庭上那样上演双面间谍的戏码。”  
  
他缓缓把胳膊撤回来，“Vas，那录音是有人想离间我们…”  
  
“你还不明白吗，Dima？这根本不是录音的事。你在我背后捅刀子，而我还像个傻子一样…” Vasiliy转过头来看着他，他的脸苍白得像个溺水的人，“一年了，Dima，我们在一起一年了。原来你从一开始就在利用我。”  
  
“Vasya，这话不能说得那么绝对，” Dimitri向后靠在沙发靠垫上，他的心似乎暂时关闭了，将指挥权移交给了大脑，“人民公仆党如果没我的钱连拿到10个席位都难。你一开始就知道我是谁，知道我有这个实力，我说的对吗，总统先生？这桌棋并不是我一个人在下。”  
  
“并不是这样，我…”  
  
Dimitri立刻打断了他，“说实话，这是很不错的一年不是吗？你得承认我们之间的化学反应，我们无时无刻不渴求着对方（can’t get enough of each other）。在政绩上，我们也是对不错的拍档，我帮你组建了听命与你的内阁，费尽周折去进行你不现实的改革。想想福尔摩斯和华生，难道他们没在互相利用对方来满足自己空虚的内心吗？Vas，都过了这么久，我以为你知道’利用’并不是个坏词。”  
  
“欢迎来到成人世界，Vasya。”  
  
他从后面望着Vasya低下去的脑袋。  
  
“我知道你为我做了什么，Dima，但我们不能再共事了，我没法再信任你。我今天是来商量一个我们都能接受的解决方案。只要下周一你向议会提交辞呈，你提出的条件我会尽量满足，” Vasya对着眼前的茶几说。  
  
“我不觉得这是个明智的决定，Vasya，首先短期内你并没有合适的总理候选人，其次，我们都足够的’深入了解’了对方，这比起信任才是成人世界的硬通货。为什么我们不能假装什么都没发生继续下去呢？我可以向你提供我百分百的忠诚。”  
  
“我不再需要你的忠诚，Dima。”  
  
“别那么快拒绝，Vasya。” Dimitri伸出手抚摸着Vasiliy的膝盖，并向上滑去。  
  
Vasiliy截住了他的手，他们现在以一个奇怪的方式十指相扣着。  
  
“好笑的是，我并不记得我们第一次上床是什么时候，但我记得我们第一次牵手。” Vasiliy依然握着他的手。  
  
“那个冬天我们一起去那家郊区的工厂视察，傍晚在外面呆了很久在等着那台半死不活的机器启动，我只穿了大衣，在大风中冻得直流鼻涕，后来甚至下起了雪。而你突然拉着大块头的商务部长和几个助理围着我扯东扯西。”  
  
【注：这个场景灵感其实来源于Ze仔冬天去机场迎接战俄罗斯俘虏的囚士兵们回家，大冬天的晚上只穿着大衣在机场停机坪等了两个小时。】  
  
  
  
“后来在爬上操作台的时候，你从前面伸出手来拉了我一把，你的手凉透了，就像冰块，我想那大概是因为你一直站在我前面给我挡风。”  
  
“我们那时候还没约会过几次，我有时还是改不过来叫’您’。”  
  
Vasiliy低着头看着他们十指相扣的手。  
  
“我也希望我们可以假装什么都没发生过，不管是过去的几天，还是过去的一年。我们确实一起度过了不错的十二个月，这很大程度上要感谢你，Dima。不管你出于什么目的，谢谢你接纳我，包容我，在我最艰难的时候出现拯救了我。但现在派对结束了，我得回家了。” Vasiliy把Dimitri的手放回到沙发上，紧接着他站了起来。  
  
“在周一前，把你的条件告诉我，我们仍然可以说这只不过是执政理念的分歧。驻美国大使下个月就要退休了，我知道你喜欢那个地方。”  
  
Vasiliy离开了。  
  
Dimitri走进卧室，发现衣柜里属于Vasiliy的那一个小角落已经被腾空了，洗手台上的牙刷、剃须刀，架子上的洗发水和沐浴液，都一同消失了，仿佛从未有个人在这停留过。  
  
床头柜上放着的是那只本国产的智能手表，这是Vasiliy来过的唯一证明。  
  
他坐在沙发上，望见了茶几上他今早在机场被收走的手机，他想了几秒，走向他的行李箱，跪在地上像疯了似的找着他的备份U盘。  
  
他得做点什么。  
  
他不能这么灰溜溜地服输。  
  
他宁愿来个鱼死网破也比这样压抑着痛快。  
  
他背后还有寡头们。  
  
是时候这些肥猫回报他了。  
  
这时他的手机响了起来，是个陌生的号码。  
  
“Dimitri Vasilievich？” 电话那头问道，这声音听起来很熟悉。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“您还记得我吗？我是Grischa。”  
  
Dimitri想起了那只寡头的新奇宠物。  
  
“你怎么有我的号码？听着，这并不是个好时候…”  
  
“等等，Dimitri Vasilievich！有件事我得告诉您！” Grischa在电话那头小声地喊道。  
  
“您现在很危险，SBU的人正在调查您。”  
  
“这并不是什么新闻，Grischa。”  
  
他举起他的行李箱，把里面的东西倒在地上。  
  
“我偷听到Nemchuk先生和他的朋友们提到要弃牌了。”  
  
Dimitri根本没停顿，他胡乱拎起一件件衣物寻找着那只小小的黑色的U盘。  
  
“好吧，干他们的（Well, fuck them）。”  
  
“我很抱歉，Dimitri Vasilievich，我希望可以帮您更多，但我得挂电话了。”  
  
“等等，Grischa。” Dimitri坐在地上，靠着他的行李箱，他有半天没吃过东西了，现在有些头晕。“再陪我说句话吧。我记得我们上次见面你有什么要问我，你跟够了Nemchuk，想让我给你寻个差事吗？”  
  
“不是这样，Dimitri Vasilievich。现在说这个不太合适。”  
  
“没有比这更合适的时候了，得赶快，趁我还是他妈的总理，” Dimitri扶着额头苦笑道。  
  
“您知道我为了模仿Vasiliy Petrovich需要看他的所有录像吧，去学…学习他的动作、神态和讲话方式…” Grischa急急忙忙地说，他说快了有些口吃。  
  
“你想要点表演指导吗？我们的火箭小子学起来很简单，想象自己是个火冒三丈的霍比特人就行了。”  
  
“不…不…您也出现在很多这些录像中，” Grischa继续说。  
  
“他们也给我找了个替身？跟他们说可以把他打发了。” Dimitri再次尖酸地打断了他。  
  
“您和Vasiliy Petrovich是在相爱着吗？” Grischa突然说。  
  
“你为什么会这么说？” Dimitri顿了顿问道。  
  
“你们的眼神，” Grischa坚定地说，“只有当你们看向对方的时候才会露出的那种眼神。”  
  
Dimitri并没回答，他静静地听着电话里的杂音。  
  
“你们…” Grischa悄悄地问，“是在一起吗？”  
  
“Grischa，你为什么要跟我说这个。” Dimitri笑着叹了口气。  
  
“您是个不错的人，Dimitri Vasilievich。您帮了我，所以我也想帮助您。”  
  
“你是第二个这么说我的人，Grischa。”  
  
“第一个是谁？”  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich。”  
  
“哦…抱歉，有人来了，我得走了…”  
  
电话被挂断了。  
  
Dimitri把手机扔在地上，他突然看到滑到桌腿后面的U盘。  
  
于是他打开电脑，把它插上。  
  
Dimitri对着空荡荡的文件夹默默笑了起来。  
  
//  
  
“Vasiliy Petrovich，” 在Goloborodko郊区的房子门口，Yuri降下了车窗对着刚下车的Vasiliy说，“别太难过，为了国家要保重您的身体，您好好休息，剩下的交给我们。”  
  
“你还不是总理，Yuri Ivanovich，别太幸灾乐祸，Tolik会送您回去的，晚安。” Vasiliy头也没回地推开了门。  
  
Yuri升起了车窗，拍了拍Tolik的颈枕。  
  
“走吧，Tolik。”  
  
他回过头望着逐渐远去的Goloborodko府说，“Dima这小兔崽子以为我老糊涂了，跟他的小情人合起伙来坑我以为我不知道。可惜他们还嫩着呢。”  
  
车突然压过了路上的一个大坑颠了一下。  
  
“嘿，Tolik，我可没说Vasiliy Petrovich的坏话，” 被震的心肝儿颤的Yuri抗议道。“再说，你不是不喜欢Dima吗？”  
  
Tolik并没回答。  
  
隔了几分钟，他突然停下了车。  
  
“这是哪，Tolik？没油了吗？” Yuri从手机上抬起头。  
  
Tolik从驾驶座下来，走到他这一侧打开了车门，用头指了指旁边的地铁站。  
  
“Tolik，行行好，你忍心看我坐地铁回家吗？想想那些地铁上欺负老人家的流氓们。” 双手合十的Yuri还是在Tolik空洞的眼神中自己下了车。  
  
“晚安，总理先生，” Tolik降下了副驾驶一侧的车窗，对站在刚下过雨还黏糊糊的泥巴地上的Yuri说。  
  
他向基辅市区驶去，手腕上的江诗丹顿映着那座城市夏日夜晚的光。  
  
**本篇END**


	4. Summary page finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very detailed chapter-to-chapter summary in English. I know it can be very bs at some point. Even though I took a great deal of time doing research on the stuff I'm writing, I know it's never enough, so I'm very very open to any kinds of suggestions. 
> 
> I don't take side in politics, especially Ukrainian politics. But I'm sure you can clearly see my political inclination in this fic. I don't intend to piss anyone off. Yes, I'm very fond of Zelensky. I like his ideas. I don't think he's Kolomoisky's lackey. But you can never be sure of that.
> 
> This work is purely fictional. I wish Ukrainian people all the best and mean no slightest disrespect.
> 
> And again, I'm not shipping Zelensky, who's a kinda very different person from Vasiliy Petrovich.

**Chapter 1 Keep your friends close and your enemies closer**

-The enemy’s friend is also a friend

Vasya visits Yuri in his cell after Yuri's arrest and cut a deal with him, which is pretty much what happened in the TV series. Vasya doesn't trust Yuri and can only keep his fingers crossed that Yuri won't fuck him over in their future cooperation.

-We say either good things or nothing about the dead

Vasya and Yuri come to the graveyard, which is also what happened in the TV series. Yuri tells Vasya how to crack down the oligarchs from inside.

-Scent of a man

On the train to Kharkiv, Yuri, with his full "Doctor Aibolit" (Doctor "Ouch, that hurts") makeup, helps Vasya to put his suitcase on the higher shelf. There's some jokes about "Ouch that hurts". Vasya smells Yuri's cologne.

Yuri makes Vasya repeat his exact words over the phone when the president's in the car with the governor. Yuri says "call me tonight", unintentionally, to the plump room service, while he's actually telling Vasya what to do.

Vasya chases the governor around the amusement park after the governor offered 50% cut to him. Yuri gets mad and Vasya hits the shower. He sees Yuri's Davidoff "Coldwater" cologne on the counter.

-Uncle Yura

Again, basically what happens in the TV series that Vasya asks Tolik where his дядя is.

Then flashback, that's where it gets interesting, Vasya's dad, Petro, tells his son he can always talk to his beloved dad, after Yuri's "death" that morning.

The gang of three checked into a small family hotel. Yuri's not happy with the crappy room. Vasya goes to the common bathroom down the hall and the light goes off. He comes back to the room, climbs to the other side of the bed and suddenly find Yuri's arm draped over him. He gets anxious and just panics, then only finds out it's the sound-asleep Tolik who mistakes him as his wife.

Yuri figures out what happened in the morning and Vasya admits that since Tolik borrows some of Yuri's cologne that he mistakes his bodyguard as Yuri.

-Too rich for my blood

They arrive at the hotel of Zaporizhia. Vasya sees the absurdly lavish birthday party of mayor's wife and leaves in anger. Yuri tires to talk him into accepting the fact that some people should be able to live such an extravagant lifestyle.

Vasya says it's just too rich for his blood, and, actually, it's also too rich for Yuri's blood. Yuri was only an Econ professor that comes from a small village in the east. What happened all these years that can change a decent hardworking man into a corruptive monster that enjoys this kind of lifestyle at the expense of people's money? 

Yuri argues that Vasya is a bolshevik, a peasant that has nothing to lose, who wants everyone to live like a monk. Yuri thinks Vasya is only putting on this anti-corruption charade to make people remember he finally did something.

Vasya says, yeah, I'm a teacher president, but you, Yuri Ivanovich, are not prime minister any more. Yuri leaves in furry.

-Run, Vasiliy, run！(Title from Forest Gump hehehe)

Vasya feels bad and Mika, the head of SBU calls him that the signal from Yuri's ankle monitor disappears. Vasya goes downstairs only to find Yuri at the bar drinking. They make up then Vasya goes back upstairs.

The monitor is made in Ukraine so it doesn't work sometimes. (I'm sorry. It's a joke. You can actually make jokes like this about any country.)

The far-right skinheads sent by Mamatov arrive at the hotel. Yuri sees them and goes into the same elevator with them to point them to the wrong floor. Yuri jokes "don't forget the fourteen words, boys!" (if you don't know that, 14 words are "We must secure the existence of our people and a future for white children". Nazi shit.) Skinheads reply by making a nazi salute "thanks, pop."

Yuri goes to the top floor to find Vasya and just when they get out of the room, the skinheads arrive at this floor. They have to hide in the broom closet. Yuri has claustrophobia and Vasya gives him a small hug, take deep breath with him to help him out.

-Once upon a time

They escape to the Yuri's yacht. Vasya asks Yuri where he would be today if he didn't get into politics. Yuri doesn't like to discuss the alternative life. He asks Vasya if he'd like to remain a teacher or a president. They get into another argument about Yuri failing people's trust. Yuri says that he's done enough for the country. When everyone's embezzling and stealing, he doesn't have a choice not to. He slips out that 30 years ago, he shouldn't have ...

Vasya asks he shouldn't have done what nervously and Yuri just doges the question.

FLASHBACK

Four months ago, Vasya got drunk with the IMF lady and went back to his office. He called Yuri in the middle of the night and told him that Yuri saved his life 30 years ago. He was just a boy going fishing with his dad Petro and fell into the lake. Yuri was boating with a group of his students there and jumped into the lake to fish Vasya out.

Yuri came to the office and got Vasya home. The next morning, Vasya couldn't remember a thing and asked Yuri why he called him last night. Yuri didn't tell him.

-Pride and Prejudice 

FLASHBACK 

Little Vasya was obsessed with the young man in a white shirt boating with his students. He got so carried away and his fishing rod fell into the lake. He jumped into the water to save it and drowned. Yuri saw this and jumped down as well to get him on shore.

About half a year later, Petro, then taxi driver, realized his customer is the man who saved his son. Vasya was sitting on the passenger seat and he was such a shy child that he couldn't speak a word to Yuri. Yuri was actually going to an interview in the finance ministry so he didn't pay much attention to the father and son. After Yuri got out of the car, Vasya turned his head, while his dad was driving away, to watch Yuri going up the stairs of the building.(I really really like this scene.)

PRESENT

On the yacht, they get into a fight again. Yuri recommends Vasya to go to Nemchuk's daughter's wedding. Vasya says he can't be associated with any oligarch. PRIDE is the last thing he has right now.

Yuri thinks Vasya gets too deep into his Jesus-Christ-save-the-day character. Do you really think people believe this crap? It's exactly those people that want to know how corruptive Vasya can be. Vasya tells Yuri it's just his elite PREJUDICE.

Yuri tells Vasya he can't save Ukraine. The inflation gets worse during his half-year presidency. GDP growth goes down. Employment hits a new low. Maybe people don't need Vasya's salvation.

Vasya gets angry and he's now very frustrated, for part of him knows that Yuri is probably right. He shuts Yuri off by kissing him. Annnnnd, stuff just happens.

He has a weird dream. He becomes Jesus and is nailed on the cross. People at his feet have the faces of snakes and reach out their hands to beg him for food. Vasya feeds them with his blood and those people just start to tear up his body to eat his flash.

He wakes up in a panic, this also wakes Yuri, who holds him close.

Vasya then dreams that he's that nine year old sitting in his dad's car at that winter day. Yuri pets his head before he gets out.

THE NEXT MORNING

Vasya wakes up with such a headache and plenty of regrets. He should have never slept with Yuri, whose kinds he swears to destroy.

Yuri jokes around a little bit to smooth the atmosphere. And he also comes up with something for Vasya.

Nemchuk's daughter Oksana is having her wedding at the same hotel as a famous comedy actor, whom Oksana adores. So she definitely will invite the other couple to her wedding. If the president comes to the actor's wedding, then Nemchuk has to invite the president as well since he has such PRIDE.

-Double-act

They go to Yuri mother's suit shop and Mama Chuiko finds out what happened between these two. She's very subtle about this.

When they get out and try to cross the square full of cosplayers, Yuri wants Vasya to buy some flowers as a gift to the newly weds but only finds out they have no cash on them.

That's when the two sis checks Vasya out and thinks he's cosplaying the president. One woman says Vasya doesn't look like the president since the president' thin cause it's rumored that he's homosexual and has AIDs. Yuri doesn't let these two ladies take photos with Vasya by raising the price sky-high and says in fact, they are a double-act from Kiev, and he himself is cosplaying Yanukovych in exile. So they can take pictures with Yuri.

That's when Vasya bumps into a big guy. It's Tolik.

END OF PART 1

**Chapter 2 Enemies, as well as lovers**

-Wake me up when September ends

Vasya comes to his senses and realizes he's in jail and Tolik comes to inform him that he's released after a ten-month imprisonment after the coup.

OKAY, VERY IMPORTANT, WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 1 IS ALL VASYA'S FANTASY

In jail Vasya is kept alone and just has to go to his "happy place" to come up with this fantasy that he goes on an adventure with Yuri. He suffered too much already and can find no other way to escape reality.

He returns home and all his friends, Sergey/Ivan/Mika/Misha/Olha all returned from exile and are so happy to meet him. They were in Brussel lobbying EU to help free Vasya. They talk about how Yuri got out for a medical parole earlier this year after Vasya's arrest. And now, the ex-PM is actually the special delegate of EU on Ukrainian issues.

Everybody's had some tough time.

-Suck my **** 

Vasya is back in office but he still has PTSD of seeing people protesting against him outside his office. He has flashbacks of the coup leader, far-right battalion "Wolfsangel"leader Andryi Troyan, announcing he's arrested for treason.

(I actually was referencing the Azov battalion, the symbol of which is Wolfsangel, a nazi symbol, yeah, you can go back to chapter 2 to see the screenshot in yellow and blue)

Yuri comes to have a meeting with him and they talk about what happened recently. The far-right anti-russian leader is now hiding in the east somewhere. Ukraine has EU's full support to wipe them out. Yuri wants Vasya to do a thorough check on police officers since there are many nazi-sympathziers inside. Vasya refuses and says he can't target the police since the protests just died down a couple weeks ago. Then they get into another fight, throwing around lots of funny words, then Vasya says Yuri can suck his XXXX. That's when Nemchuk and Mamatov come in, both of whom are completely shocked.

Yuri promised two oligarchs that nobody's gonna do anything funny here in the office, for the furnitures still got ex-president's STD on them.

-As father, as son

Vasya wants two oligarchs to invest $50m each on Donbass infrastructures. Mamatov thinks it's like throwing money away and he mocks Vasya for wearing a white shirt to the front line in Luhansk Oblast.(yep, I'm gonna referencing Zelensky heavily in the following chapters)

Mamatov says Vasya's death wish is so strong that he didn't succeed in prison so he made himself a live target for Russian snipers at the front.

Vasya is wearing a wrist watch, which he normally doesnt.

FLASHBACK

Petro caught sight of Vasya's wrist after he took a shower.

He demanded Vasya tell him what happened in prison and why he did this to himself.

Vasya just said everything's fine now.

Petro's heartbroken and has to joke that he suspects Vasya's not his hon, since Vasya's not like him at all. Back in the late 80s, Petro and many others were laid off work so he drove a taxi to support his family. The Goloborodkos can always survive tough times and it was stupid of Vasya to try to do this.

Vasya replies yeah, but you didn't have thousands of people outside your window shouting "disgrace" and want you to step down.

Petro says even if he's given the presidency, he wouldn't want it. It's a lame job with all those responsibilities and little returns. And, as a loving father, Petro says that no matter what, you have your family. We are here and we love you forever.

Sveta, Vasya's sister, passes by and teases them that they should move this scene to late-night tv

Nemchuk and Mamatov question Vasya’s adoption of Steinmeier Formula. Vasya explains there’s no alternative way to bring peace to Donbass at the moment.

Vasya made a deal with two oligarchs that they will invest $50M each to Donbass, while they should also bring in $200M investment from either home or abroad. In exchange, Vasya will allow them to split what’s left of Roizman’s assets in Ukraine. The jewish oligarch funded the Wolfsangel organization which is now illegal after the unsuccessful coup. Roizman escaped to Australia earlier this year.

There’s more to their deal. Mamatov’s TV channels will applaud the president’s decision so that Vasya promises to not push judiciary to look into the missing $5.5B from Mamatov’s PersonalBank (referencing PrivatBank, a bank owned by real-life jewish oligarch Ihor Kolomoyskyi, who is in fact the prototype of Roizman. But I just love to write Mamatov more so yeah, it’s his bank now)

Both oligarchs are amazed by Vasya’s openness to negotiation and concession.

-Human

Vasya is drinking alone in his office. He’s too tired, too lonely, too broken. He craves warmth, touches, and tenderness.

That’s when Surikov, the deputy minister of finance (I know he actually worked under the governor of central bank in the first season but yeah, this is a fanficiton) comes in. He’s here to report to Vasya about the draft state budget 2020. Vasya’s secretary Bella left early so he wasn’t notified.

Vasya tried to get up and open the window to let in some fresh air. He’s so drunk that he couldn’t take in a word Surikov’s saying. Surikov offers to reschedule their meeting. Vasya apologizes and shakes his hand, while giggling very inappropriately at the fact that Surikov has the same name as his son (I presume you, yes, you, my dear reader, thank you for reading this, speaks slavic languages so I don’t need to explain patronymics.) Vasya apologizes more then suddenly finds out he’s been holding Surikov’s hand for too long.

He raises his head then suddenly Surikov bends down and kisses him. Vasya doesn’t mind it that much. Surikov says he just can’t help it when Vasya’s looking at him with that “bear cub lost in the woods” look on his face.

Surikov says this “You’re too charming. When you attended the finance ministry meeting, it was like three-piece-suit-wearing Jesus Christ’s second coming to Khreschatyk street (where luxury shops/government buildings locate in Kyiv).”

Surikov wants to take Vasya back home and Vasya doesn’t object.

-Everybody plays the fool

The nest morning, Vasya goes to work in Surikov’s car. He’s very embarrassed and hesitant to tell Surikov that what happened between them is contrary to his principle and shouldn’t happen again.

Surikov says he understands, though he looks sad.

In the meeting with all the ministers, there’s many funny arguments from ministers to fight for more budget. I’m sorry I don’t have the energy to translate them here but as you can imagine, they get into a fist fight.

Surikov comes to bring Vasya the newly-amended draft budget report and that’s when the interior minister (a hot-headed nationalist) throws a water bottle at energy minister, only as it turns out, it hits Surikov in the face. Vasya gets mad and tells all the ministers to shut the fuck up and he brings Surikov back to his office for Bella has a med kit somewhere.

Vasya feels very guilty, not only for Surikov’s broken nose, but for the fact that Surikov is so damn understanding. Surikov was supposed to go to Turkey next week for a trade deal but now he could hardly go with a bruised face. Vasya feels he’s responsible and offers to make it up to Surikov. But Surikov refuses, saying there’s nothing Vasya can do.

Now Vasya just feels like he’s a jerk after Surikov left. Just then, Surikov opens the door. He forgot to get Vasya’s signature. Vasya throws away the folder and kisses Surikov.

Surikov asks Vasya if it’s contrary to his principle that he takes him to dinner tonight. Vasya says no. After Surikov left for a second time, Vasya finds out the deputy minister didn’t bring the folder. He opens it and finds there’s no documents inside but Surikov’s personal cell numbers.

-Love actually Part 1 (New year special)

Petro, Vasya’s father, suspects Vasya’s seeing someone recently since his son looks so stupidly happy all the time. Vasya refuses to give in to his dad’s pressure and seals his lips. Sveta says if Vasya can find a date, there must be something wrong with that person.

Yuri comes to visit Vasya in the office, asking about his new year’s speech. Vasya extends his dad’s invitation to Yuri for new year’s eve party at his house, since Yuri recently divorced his wife and has no one at home.

After the filming of Vasya’s new year speech, Surikov laughs about Vasya’s old-fashioned choice of word “servant of the people”. Vasya admits it’s actually a party he registered this afternoon. Surikov is very concerned about party’s funding, party members, what is the party gonna do.

Vasya is not happy about Surikov questioning him like he knows nothing. He explains that he’s gonna dissolve the parliament since there’s no coalition for years, and hold general elections. Even though very impressed, Surikov thinks it’s maybe a foreign consultant or someone that came up with that idea. Vasya says it’s his own idea and there’s no need for him to discuss everything with Surikov, after all, it’s just sex between them. Surikov is very hurt.

After Surikov left, Bella comes in, asking Vasya’s advice that her son is living in New York and thinking about returning to Ukraine. However, her son marries an American and has a family there. She wants to know what Vasya thinks.

Vasya replies that as a president, of course he wishes those talents can return to Ukraine but Bella's son has an American family now and should consult with his wife first.

Bella says it’s actually his husband, so it is important to discuss things with people we’re close to.

Vasya weakly says that it’s different because we’re in Ukraine now, not America.

-Love Actually Part 2

Nemchuk is drinking with Grischa, the president look-alike together in his living room. Grischa comes from Kramatorsk (a city in Donbass). He came to Kyiv after the break of the war about six years ago, first doing random jobs then became a waiter in a pub. After Goloborodko was elected, he then was selected by SBU.

Grischa suffered from a bad leg, which was hurt in prison. After Vasya was overthrown and put into jail, Grischa was also sent to prison.

Nemchuk thanks Grischa for accompanying him on new year’s eve. He hasn't seen his wife for a long time, who's living her own life in France, not that he really cares. His only daughter Ivanka refuses to fly back to Ukraine to spend some time with her dad. Nemchuk feels like money can’t buy happiness. Grischa doesn’t quite understand what Nemchuk said since he doesn’t speak Ukrainian, but he gets the gist.

They drink in silent while watching the news that a small party named “Servant of the people” was registered today.

In the Goloborodko house, Vasya’s friends tease Sveta and Mikhail about their recent unusual affair. The door bell rings and Sveta hurries to the door to avoid further questions.

Zhanna Borisenko opens the door in her apartment for her lawyer husband Aleksandr. They have a fierce argument in the hallway. Aleksandr tries to communicate with their daughter Oksana about her rebellious appearances (pink hair, nose rings, etc). She says just leaves her alone for a few days, then she’ll be in Paris for college and they can get rid of this trouble. Alexandr is furious so he goes into the bedroom, leaving only Zhanna at the dinning table with all the dishes.

Sveta opens the door and finds Yuri and Surikov standing outside. Yuri introduces Surikov as his favorite TA (teaching assistant) back in the late 90s and hopes Petro wouldn’t mind that Surikov tags along, since they, two bachelors, were having drinks earlier together.

Vasya feels awkward seeing Surikov again, who addresses him as BbI/Vasiliy Petrovich.To him, Surikov feels remote, heartbroken and full of sorrow.

-Love actually Part3

The TV is now playing Vasya’s new year speech. There’s this scene of pig farms then suddenly cut to Vasya’s face from a bunch of pig’s behinds. Muhin praises the director, who is actually the brother of the ex-president. (The director of this show played ex-president (such performance!!!) And also various director for campaign videos)

Nemchuk sees the part about “SOTP(servant of the people)” and quickly calls Mamatov.

Misha Roizman walks in and shouts that Goloborodko is gonna dissolve the parliament.

Mamatov says the coalition is fine, small but still functioning. Misha, who often sees eye to eye with Mamatov, jokes that it’s like Mamatov’s dick, then says, no it’s like Nemchuk’s dick, small and not functioning.

The fact is that the coalition existing is actually a four-member party headed by ex-mayor of Zaporozhye, Nazar (the curly-haired fattie, ah I love Nazar)

In the middle of the (friendly) argument, Misha says Mamatov, a light blue lover, why not help him polish his nails (okay, I was told that in Russian context, light blue implies homosexuality. I’m not sure if it’s correct.)

Three oligarchs decide to hold urgent meetings with their people. Mamatov is gonna tell Nazar to quit the coalition so that there will be a month to form a new coalition in the parliament and what’s more important, the president can’t dissolve the parliament during this period (which really happened in real life. But Zelensky still successfully dissolved the parliament.)

Zhanna watches Goloborodko’s new year speech while drinking wine. If she’s really honest with herself, she’ll admit that she’s so jealous of him. The president has everything she doesn’t have : power, youth, friends, loving family.

Zhanna receives a text from Romanchenko saying

“Dear Zhanna, happy new year. Hope our party can still be strong alliances in the new year.”

“PS I love you.”

Zhanna remembers that almost thirty years ago, they were just two college students that had nothing. They sneaked out to watch fireworks on Maidan.

That’s when Mamatov called her to get her to a meeting immediately.

Yuri wonders what Vasya’s gonna do next with his party. Vasya refuses to divulge.

Vasya sees Surikov watching fireworks alone outside on the terrance. He goes out and tires to apologize that he was being such a jerk. Of course Surikov has the right to know his plans. Vasya’s not using Surikov for sex and in fact, they’ve been dating for almost three months. They have movie nights, they go out for dinners, they text each other funny stuff. Vasya is just very insecure at the fact that he still knows so little about managing a country, while Surikov is a professional. If Vasya’s still a history teacher and Surikov a consulting firm partner, Vasya worries Surikov won’t be interested in him a slightest bit.

Surikov doesn’t accept Vasya’s apology. Vasya’s almost teary partly due to the cold weather outside. He offers to write Surikov a nice reference letter if Surikov’s thinking about quit working for him.

Surikov sees Vasya’s tears and turns Vasya around to face him. He says he was only joking and he fully understands Vasya. He knows Vasya’s been going under tremendous pressure the past year, first prison then come back as president is not easy at all.

Surikov even offers his tie to Vasya to dry his tears. Surikov says he only want to help Vasya to be a better president and in recent months, Vasya’s accomplishments (peace talk with Russia, IMF loan, economy comeback after the coup) already speak for itself.

Vasya thanks Surikov. He really needs to hear those encouragements.

Surikov hugs Vasya and says this:

“All for my president. Even though he might not reach the top shelf in his office, or often keeps a poker face to the press, or acts like a bursting volcano most of the time, I understand him, respect him, and love him, because he’s worth it all.”

Sveta and Petro are watching this drama upstairs and Sveta says “see, I told you, dad, there’s something wrong with him, he’s bald.”

Romanchenko comes to Zhanna after their meeting. Karasyuk, the current PM, mocks them, calling them “two little sweethearts”, then turned off the light jokingly for them. In the dark, Romanchenko and Zhanna watch the fireworks together, just like they used to 30 years ago.

When they’re getting into their cars in the underground garage, Romanchenko shouted “Happy new year, Zhanna!”, just like he did when they were students. At that time, he woke up the whole dorm building.

On the way back home, Zhanna thinks about their respective choices after graduation. For her, she went back to her hometown and married Alexandr who is the son of a local official. For him, he fought hard to join the central bank, married the daughter of the deputy governor at that time.

Zhanna starts typing:

“Happy New Year, Vitaly.”

“PS I love you too.”

Then she deletes the second sentence.

Mamatov goes into his bathroom, takes off his shirt to change into pajamas, revealing his back which is covered with mafia tatoos. He mumbles abuse against Goloborodko, insulting his previous vocation (teacher).

His partner, Viktor, who’s grading students’ internship reports in bed, is not happy about Mamatov’s poor choice of word. What's wrong with being a teacher? Mamatov says Viktor is a medical professor rather than a teacher.

Mamatov asks why Viktor is still grading papers at new year’s eve. He sees that these youngsters are interning at a decent hospital in Kyiv. He then asks Viktor why he was sent to the clinic in the prison of Luhansk years ago.

Viktor says he didn’t give bribe to the director of his medical school at that time.

Mamatov says he wants to thank the man personally, because it was in prison that he met Viktor.

Viktor says Mamatov already “thanked” the director in the 90s by sending a bunch of thugs to beat him up.

Mamatov thinks there’s nothing wrong with it, for the director threatened Viktor. The oligarch brings it up that it was a new year’s eve that Viktor smuggled a bottle of vodka into the ward and both of them got really drunk. It was lucky that they woke up before the fat nurse in charge of checking the ward came in the next morning.

Viktor reveals that the nurse did see them together in bed that morning, which is why the director knew about Viktor’s “abnormal” orientation.

Mamatov says while holding Viktor’s hand:

“Abominable bitch! I’m sorry, Viktor. You are so kind, sympathetic, good-hearted. But you lost all because of a thug.”

(I have this idea of Mamatov being gay is because after the three oligarchs visited Yuri in the prison, Mamatov said he’s very jealous of Yuri being in prison. He spent his youth and best time here. Found friends and first love. Nemchuk and Roizman were both shocked because they thought his first love was an inmate. Mamatov then said it was a nurse. Then he said “She’s so kind, sympathetic, good-hearted.” I then thought, Mamatov did seem like the least masculine (probably that’s not the best choice of word) among the three oligarchs, for example, his candidate : Zhanna & Nazar, a woman and a cute fat baby, in contrast with Nemchuk’s hot-headed Karasyuk and Roizman’s Romanchenko. I think in one scene, his car is a white BMW. His political consultant is a handsome blonde man (yep, I managed to find out who played him). Well, I know this is just fangirl thinking.)

**Chapter 3: No permanent enemies, no permanent friends**

-Rada to nada, Vasya to Satyromania

(I only wrote this part to write jokes, so nothing serious)

Nazar, the ex-mayor of Zaporozhye, formed a party with the mayors of Odessa，Kharkiv. They dressed like three musketeers in the campaign ad. (This really happened in real life. I don’t mean the “three musketeers” part but actually the mayors of Odessa，Kharkiv，Uzhhorod formed a party to run for general elections.)

Surikov is worried that Vasya doesn’t spend much efforts on tv ads. Vasya tells him to go on Twitter.

There’re many jokes about what the gutter papers would say if Vasya changes his FB status to “in a relationship”. 

Vasya is not happy about Mamatov’s TV channel “Merkuliy”. Surikov says you can choose not to defend the freedom of speech of some.

-Solidary Top Democratic Party (STD party)

Three oligarchs are meeting in Nemchuk’s house. The license of Merkuliy is revoked. They are surprised at how calculating and backstabbing Vasya has turned out to be after his imprisonment. They also wonder where does the fund of SOTF party come from.

Vasya accepts checks from Surikov, which are actually political contributions from Surikov’s mother, a business woman who, after divorce when Surikov was of a young age, owns the biggest building company in Kyiv, the second largest diary production factory in the country and an oil plant in the east.

Surikov says his mom would like to meet Vasya, of course, not as president.

Ex-president Sergey Pavlovich is about to cry when he sees Yuri. The poll shows the popularity rating of his party is very poor. This is devastating to Sergey, especially since he pays for 90% of the expenses of it. (which is true for real life ex-president Poroshenko)

Sergey wants Yuri to join his party to help him out. Yuri refuses and declares that he’s actually a member of SOTP party now.

Sergey and all three oligarchs are appalled. Mamatov’s behaving aggressively. But Yuri analyzes the current situation that Zhanna’s “Motherland” party (prototype: Tymoshenko’s Fatherland party) has a poor reputation, Karachuk’s “people’s front of Ukraine” is outdated, Sergey’s newly-named STD (hahahaha, it took me a long time to figure this out. Solidary Top Democratic Party （Cолідарний Tоп Демократичний Партія）STD [Mamatov tells Sergey to stop blubbing because no one wants to join a party called "STD" ) doesn’t have much hope now. And about Vasiliy Medved’s “Ukraine Life” party (prototype: Viktor Medvedchuk’s “For life” party), Yuri doesn’t want to tread on dangerous ground.

Joining SOTP party is beneficial not only for Yuri but also for his powerful friends. He can be a bridge between the ambitious incorruptible but inexperiences SOTP and other parties. All three oligarchs wonder how come Yuri, a clearly corruptive bureaucrat, can have the president’s permit to join the party.

Earlier:

Surikov came out of the president’s office and saw Yuri waiting outside. Yuri said he heard Surikov is now a member of SOTP now.

After Yuri entered the office, he stepped on a golden tie pin. He picked it up and found it to be a Tom Ford one. Vasya quickly took it from Yuri and tried to put it on his own tie. However, he put it a bit higher than usual in such a hurry. Yuri helped him put it in the right place.

“I don’t think this is the right color for someone with your complexion. Of course, even though my mother is a tailor, I don’t know much about contemporary brands. If you want some advice, I’d say Dimitry Surikov is your man. You may have seen that his belt, shoes, ” Yuri stretched out a smile, “even the whole suit, are Tom Ford.”

(So clearly Yuri knows about Vasya and Surikov.)

  
-7 billion people, 14 billion faces

Surikov drives them to meet his mom. Vasya is a bit nervous. He comforts Vasya that if his party could gain half of the seats in parliament, he basically could do anything. (which also happened in real life, SOTP party gains 249/450 seats in general elections.)

“You made history, Mr President.”

“We made history, Mr Prime Minister.”

So we know Vasya is gonna make Surikov PM.

Misha walks into Nemchuk’s office, complaining the bleak reality about their respective parties: Romanchenko’s party 20 seats, Karachuyk 23, Zhanna 24, Sergey’s STD 27, Ukraine Life 44. He says Mamatov almost had a stroke when he heard the result in London. Yuri is happy about the result. He tells them that next week there will be elected a speaker and he has his eyes on it. Both oligarchs can’t believe Goloborodko can let Yuri do whatever he wants.

Vasya meets Surikov’s mother, Yulia Yuriyivna. He thanks her support. Yulia assures Vasya that she thinks he has the right idea but also needs people/resources to help him get going.

Back home, Sveta rushes her dad Petro to cook a meal for Vasya and Surikov, who helped her find a job, get good references for Natasha’s college application, also made Petro the honorary president of Kyiv’s taxi driver association.

Before leaving, Vasya goes to use the bathroom. Yulia says to her son:

“Dima, I hope you know what you’re doing. He’s a saint.”

Surikov says: “Oh mama, nobody is a saint.”

-Born with a silver Russian spoon

Three oligarchs are reading the background report of Surikov, the president’s candidate for PM.

“Graduated from Kyiv national economy university in 01. 02-08 worked in National Bank. 09-15 as a partner of an international consulting firm. 10-12 MBA in Columbia University. 2016 as the deputy minister of finance. 2020 as the advisor to the president. Joined SOTP party earlier this year (2021). Divorced ex-wife Svetlana Ivanovna in 07 after a three-year marriage. Has a 12-year-old daughter.”

Nemchuk says he heard Svetlana Ivanovna, the investigative journalist, is a lesbian.

Yuri says Surikov is probably the most desirable candidate Goloborodko could find at the moment. He also explains Surikov was his favorite TA back when he was a professor in Kyiv National Economy University.

“Very bright, Dima. Maybe my favorite TA. Ambitious, sophisticated, motivated. Probably the most desirable candidate Goloborodko could find at this moment. I saw this day coming years ago, of course, probably not for now but ten years later, when we all retire.”

“Of course, ambitious, sophisticated, motivated, you can find those qualities in many. But Dima, well, his true advantages are born with.”

Viktor, Mamatov’s partner, walks into the living room and takes away their drinks.

“I’m sorry but could you people stay away from alcohol while planning to take over the world? Seriously, Rustem, how dare you to drink with your condition?”

Mamatov replies when Viktor leaves the living room: “We’re not planning to rule the world, darling, just Ukraine.”

  
Misha doesn’t understand why Mamatov sticks with Viktor for such a long time.

Sveta and Petro are watching TV and see on the news that Dimitri Surikov is actually the son of Vasiliy Medved, the leader of pro-Russian party Ukraine Life.

Petro thinks Dima can’t be a pro-federalization fanatic.

Vasya hasn’t been to a barber recently and his hair gets a bit longer. Surikov helps him with a little hair gel.

Vasya tries to talk to him about the vote this afternoon, that his dad may vote against him in parliament. Dima says he doesn’t care since he’s not close with his fatter after the divorce and clearly Medved doesn’t approve of his “lifestyle”.

Surikov thinks there’s something different about Vasya. Vasya says it’s because he has Surikov now.

Yuri, now the speaker of the parliament, hosts the vote of Surikov as PM.

Aye: 290   
Nay: 71   
Present: 35   
Not voting: 22  
Total: 418

All 44 seats of Ukraine Life party vote “Nay”, which means Surikov’s father, Medved leads the party to vote against his son.  
  
Vasya is very concerned that Surikov might feel hurt, but when he looks at Surikov, he sees nothing on the newly elected PM’s face. Vasya thinks Surikov would be a great player in this game as long as the man’s still on his side. People say “don’t hate the player, hate the game”. So when the day comes, will he be able to do the same?

Vasya runs out to congratulate Surikov but couldn’t find him. He goes up to the men’s room on the third floor. After he opens the door, he sees a deeply frustrated and irate Surikov inside, with all the garbage cans kicked down on the floor. Vasya tries to console Surikov. 

“Hey, Dima, I’m sorry.”

“No matter what, you’re prime minister now. Nothing can change this.”

“You and I, we have so much to do. We have the entire ‘Servant of the people’ party behind us.” Vasya straightened Surikov’s tie.

“You have no idea how hard I was when hearing your speech. In front of a room full of MPs, a folder full of proposals, all I could think about was you.” Vasya whispered to Surikov’s ear.

Surikov bends down and hugs Vasya, clinging to him as if the shorter man is the light of his life.

He doesn’t tell Vasya that even after his parents’ divorce, he still went out fishing/skiing with his father, that he once looked up to his old man like a hero, that his father denounced him after finding out his “abnormal” orientation at 19.

Just before Romanchenko comes in, they quickly separate. Romanchenko sees the state of the restroom and apologizes and goes outside. 

Vasya and Surikov know that Romanchenko must be listening outside so they decide to stage a fight to justify this awkward situation.

They raise their voice facing the door:

“I told you I need the draft proposal of land reform before April. What’s your problem with that?”

“Vasiliy Petrovich, I told you it’s not possible. You can’t be this whimsical. We have to focus on one thing at first. This is your government, not a German prostitute that gives you whatever you want for 200.” (I remember this joke from Kvartal 95 that the country is like a German hardcore porn star, taking funds from everywhere. Which is of bad taste and sad, I admit, but it's also goddamn funny.)

“Fuck off, Dimitri Vasilievich. If you can’t have this done, then you shouldn’t be PM.”

“Do you think it’s 19th century, Tzar Vasya? We are in 21st century Ukraine. Wake up!”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? I’m the president not a fucking clerk, you egg head!”

Sergey, the ex-president is desperate to use the toilet but after he goes to the third floor, he sees many MPs gathering outside the men’s restroom.

**Updated 2.25**

Zhanna, who’s eavesdropping with her ear to the door, shushes the ex-president Sergey. Romanchenko explains that their president and newly-elected PM are now fighting behind the door. Sergey bets Romanchenko that Surikov would win. Romanchenko begs differ because he just saw the state of Surikov.

Medved, Surikov’s father, sees the commotion and also comes to the third-floor restroom. Sergey tells Medved that your son is fighting the president.

Medved opens the door. All the MPs outside sees Vasya strangling Surikov. 

Romanchenko wins the bet. 

Medved doesn’t say a word then leaves. Yuri greets him in the corridor.

“I don’t know whether to say ‘congratulations’ or ‘I’m sorry’, Vasya.”

“Well, I know I should congratulate you, Mr speaker,” says Vasiliy Medved.

  
-Sharikov (Heart of a dog)

(now comes my favorite original character, though Surikov did mention in the tv series that he once fed a stray dog outside his house)

Dimitri has a dog called Sharikov, since he looks like the Sharikov in the 80s movie.

(Mamatov often calls Surikov “Sharikov”, which is a stray dog that turns human by a surgeon in the novel/movie “heart of a dog”. Human Sharikov is basically a socialist thug and turns against the surgeon. He is eventually turned back to a dog. Seriously, the movie is very well made.)

Dimitri’s Sharikov originally belonged to a guard in Dimitri’s mother Yulia’s diary factory. The guard broke his leg and had to go back to his hometown.

Dimitri brought the dog home since no one was taking care of the poor thing.

He’s been very kind to Sharikov, who is always very shy and quiet (the guard didn't treat him well).

(Okay, this chapter is mostly just Dimitri’s inner thoughts, the reason of which I’ll explain later. I’ll have to translate some paragraphs so you can get what I mean.)

“ Dimitri has a boyfriend, even though he never calls him that. They make love, exchange funny tweets, and have movie nights every Friday. At the mean time, they make speeches at Rada, exchange paperworks, and have press conferences now and then.”

“Dimitri calls him Vasya. When there’re others present, it’s ‘Vasiliy Petrovich’. Among close friends, it’s ‘Vasiliy’. During certain intimate moments, it’s ‘Vashka’. It’s his name, isn’t it? Dimitri doesn’t know what else to call him”

One day, they’re lying in bed together, Vasya’s checking his phone and Dimitri reading the draft proposal of land reform, Sharikov’s resting under their feet; there’s this cloud drifting over and blocking the sun (ugh, I admit at some point I wrote a lot of stuff like this to set the mood)

So Dimitri lowers the papers and says “I love you” to Vasya, who only replies “I know”.

Then the cloud drifts away.

(I just love using metaphors, but I really need to explain that at that point, it’s just a sudden mood for Surikov to declare his love, he’s not very certain and is probably testing Vasya, or you can say it’s just one side of his internal struggle, why? See following)

Then, very soon after that, Yuri introduces Surikov to the three Oligarchs (Nemchuk, Mamatov, and Misha Roizman)

Three oligarchs try to persuade Surikov to work with them, or as they say, Surikov needs their backing and support. They particularly mention that after three years, when there’s a presidential election, they don’t think Vasya stands much chance at that time and Surikov should think for himself.

Surikov first acts like he’s not moved by their proposal and he’s a firm believer of the president, then Yuri says

“Let me be frank, dima. Even though Yulia Yuriyivna (Dima’s mom) funded the general election of SOTP, it’s very hard for Goloborodko to see you as his patron, for he doesnt quite understand how this system works. But for you, no hatter how you present yourself in front of Goloborodko, you are not one of his kind. Don’t be fooled by your camouflage and don’t try to fool us. Playing cat and mouse may work on Goloborodko, but we’re tired of that. Birds of a feather flock together. You know perfectly well who should you be flocking together.”

Of course Surikov is very happy to cooperate with the three oligarchs but there’s much more behind mere cooperation.

//

Back home, Dimitri (In the fiction, I often refer to him as Surikov, or Dimitri only in Surikov’s own POV. But I’m gonna use ‘Dimitri’ in the summary from now on a lot more. This is the first chapter that is from Surikov’s POV, we get to know what he’s really thinking about. And the following chapters will be more and more Surikov oriented. 

Seriously, we’ve all seen the show so we know he’s actually an evil snake that fooled Vasya, and a huge cocky asshole in the final season. But before this chapter, everything is from Vasya’s POV. So we see Surikov as this perfect understanding gentle boyfriend. However, you can tell there’s still some slight doubt in Vasya’s mind as when Surikov was elected PM in Rada, Vasya thinks can he really “hate the game not the player” when the day come.)

Dima tells Vasya he went to see the three oligarchs today and they offered to help him. Only that he lies that he turned them down and leaves, which is very untrue.

Sharikov walks to the living room, standing next to the door gazing him, then turns around and vanishes into the dark kitchen.

“At that point, Dimitri feels there’s nothing inside his chest, there’s no heart beating, even a heart of a dog.”

(I explained this metaphor to my Chinese readers only after I finished the whole fic. But I think it’s unfair to not understand what Sharikov stands for since you don’t get to read the actual text and can’t figure out yourself. So Sharikov is actually a symbol of Dimitri’s good side, or his true kind heart. You can find in my following chapters that whenever Surikov’s getting emotional or reflecting on his backstabbing behavior, Sharikov will be there with him.)

  
-Desperate ex-wives

In the president’s office, Vasya and Surikov are arguing about the list of their new government.

Besides recruiting top mangers with no political experiences (which is true in reality), Dima wants to keep the interior minister Alexei Avramenko (the prototype of whom is Arsen Avakoc, I probably don’t have to explain his deeds to you.) 

Vasya is not happy with his choice but he listens to Dima’s explanation that it’s only been six month or so after the coup, and Avramenko really is the capable man to control the police system right now. And, of course, Avramenko helped Vasya getting released back then so it’s better not to touch him for now. 

Then Vasya asks why Surikov wants to replace Olha (his central bank governor ex-wife).

Surikov explains that Olha is really not very competent and she can’t handle the tough situation right now, besides, reappointing your incompetent ex-wife as the central bank governor can’t help much with your “servant of the people” image and idea.

Vasya actually knows there’s a lot criticism towards Olha (i actually was referencing ex governor Valeria Hontareva here. There’s a lot criticism towards her. She forced 78 banks to go into bankruptcy and be nationalized.) And he really is not happy about Olha’s performance. 

But he’s struggling internally.

“But we’re a team, Dima. We’ve been through a lot together. Olha never wanted this job. I pushed her to accept it. She’s sacrificed a lot and I can’t just kick her away now.”

Just now, Olha opens the door, she wants to talk about Vasya’s thoughts on inflation. She sees Surikov and greets him coldly.

Surikov leaves to give them some room. Olha frankly says that she does not like Surikov. She thinks he’s a slimy fox. The fact that even he has a nice ass can’t get Vasya to make him PM. 

Vasya says Surikov is a professional that understands finance and econ.

Olha’s being very hostile so Vasya gets angry.

“Olyia, seriously, I don’t know why you and Sergey are so hostile to him. Sergey’s even more verbal than you. ‘Vasya, listen, if you need sex, I can give you phone numbers of dozens of nice hot actors. What are you thinking? Why him? Why this bald psychopath?’ In the past, you two have always been nagging me ‘Vasya, you need to find someone. ’ Then why it’s so hard for you to be happy for me now?”

Olyia says “because you’re 42, Vasya, people don’t usually find true love at this age. Trust me, it’s all from my experiences.”

They look at each other in silence, gazing at each other’s small wrinkles around the eyes and on the forehead.

Vasya is very sorry, for marrying Olyia then divorcing her after three years.

Olyia says he shouldn’t be sorry, because they now have Dima (their son Dima), and Vasya left everything for them back then. During the toughest time in the past, Vasya never missed paying alimony.

Olyia holds his hand and stokes the wedding ring he still wears on his middle finger, saying that she doesn’t way this marriage to haunt Vasya forever, she’ll be happy for him if there’s someone taking good care of him.

She also says if Vasya’s really sorry, then he can introduce some other hot young finance professionals with nice ass to her.

//

On the other side, Surikov calls his ex-wife Annika, who is an investigative journalist.

She’s not very patient with Surikov asking about Alisha (their daughter) and Katina (her lover, a woman solider in UN peace-keeping force)

She says

“Dima, Alisha is ‘my’ daughter, don’t you forget that. It was you that wanted a marriage and it was I that wanted a child. She’s fine. She’s growing a lot faster as a 12-year-old. I’m thinking about sending her to drama school. We shouldn't talk about these. It's horrible that we're getting used to small talks. Cut the chase. What do you want?”

So Surikov is actually calling her to get someone she knows to write special reports on Olha, criticizing her recent performance on not being able to control inflations and closing banks, which brings many factory works who are laid off work to protest outside the bank (yep, PrivatBank).

Annika says okay but only if Surikov gets her the material of offshore companies belonging to Nazar “Goodnight” (ah, I just have to mention fat baby Nazar), she’s investigating him and suspecting he’s actually Mamatov’s man.

Surikov agrees to that.

During the recent days, Surikov notices that Vasya’s not wearing his wedding ring.

Meanwhile, there’s more and more criticism from the media towards Olha.

Surikov’s getting cocky. He thinks he's winning this war.

He is about to take Sharikov out for a walk. But when they go down in the elevator, he sees in the news that a new government list is leaked and Olha stays as the governor of the central bank. 

Surikov hurries back home and sees Vasya’s still sound sleeping in his bed, his wedding ring shinning in the dark.

Surikov now understands why Olha suddenly appeared during their morning meeting.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**2.28 update**

-Someone like you

(I wrote this chapter while looping the song from the first Bridget Jones movie : Someone Like You - Van Morrison)

Vasya realizes he’s getting chubbier due to the stress and his unhealthy eating habits

He becomes very self-conscious, especially when he sees Yuri Ivanovich’s tweets of working-out selfies (which Zelensky did in real life)

He’s often very tired and easily agitated. 

Vasya and Dima, they usually watch Netflix together while eating take-outs every Friday night.

But this Friday, Vasya’s in Poland and Dimitri’s in Nemchuk’s living room, waiting for the oligarch, who, he believes, is not happy with the new list of ministers.

Dimitri’s also tired, so he drifts off a bit until he senses someone’s standing in front of him.

He thinks it’s Vasya but then he realizes this blue-eyed man is not Vas. It’s actually Grischa, who wants his phone back. It was under the cushion Dimitri’s leaning on.

(In the tv series, Grischa is cross-eyed. I kinda change this difference to his different eye color.)

This is the first time Dimitri sees Grischa and he’s very interested in this new pet of oligarch.

Grischa quickly thanks him and says he doesn’t think Mr Nemchuk wants him to appear in front of guests at this hour.

But Dimitri’s intrigued, he sees Grischa’s carrying a plate of small pies so he asks him for one to lure him to talk more.

Grischa explains he has to eat more since he needs to gain more weight to match the president. Dimitri realizes Vas is getting chubbier.

Dima also asks about the same Casio watch Grischa’s wearing. It’s the same as Vasya’s.

Grischa proudly says he got this from eBay.

Dimitri knows there is unlikely a scar under it. He thinks about why Vasya never talks about this with him.

He reflects on the time when Vasya just got out of the prison and he found his president very helpless/miserable and insecure, who appears to be desperately needing for care and tenderness. Of course Dimitri took this chance at that time.

At this moment, Vasya sent him a text

“The lamp in the hotel room is broken. Remembered your polish joke.”

(which is: Q: How many Polacks does it take to change a light bulb?  
A: Three, one to hold the bulb and two to turn the ladder.  
I sincerely apologize that it’s really not a good joke but I think it’s something Surikov would say.)

Grischa wants to ask him something but suddenly they all hear Nemchuk’s coming through the front door.

Grischa gets panicked and hurries upstairs, he drops a pie onto the floor.

Dimitri stands up and carefully sweeps the pie under the sofa while greeting Nemchuk.

  
-Let us do it together 

Yuri, the speaker, is not happy about Vasya’s order to raid 152 lottery station last night.

Vas says those are actually gambling parlors. He asks if Yuri knows that all three lottery companies’ licenses expired in 2014 and were never renewed.(This is a true story.)

Yuri asks if this action is Vas’s retaliation on Rada not approving the draft of legalizing gambling only in luxury hotels last month.

Vas says yes and he also wonders why 1/4 of the lawmakers from SOTP also vetos the bill. He knows Yuri’s been doing stuff behind his back. 

Yuri changes the subject. He heard Vas’s going to itForum with Dima tomorrow. (The prototype is iForum, which Zelensky attended in earlier 2019)

Vas replies that yes he’s going with his son Dima. As for the Dima Yuri’s talking about, yes, he’ll also be there.

Yuri says oh how lovely it is to see young people being so happy together.

Vas says he can’t say it’s lovely to read all 13 volumes of Yuri’s criminal record, which was recovered in the safe of anti-corruption bureau. The bureau building was set on fire during the coup and many thought the files are lost.

Yuri retreats. Then after a while, Vas receives a text from Yuri, which is a photo of a young chubby half-bald drunk Dimitri carrying a beer bottle with his eyes half-closed.

Vas forwards the photo to Dima and texts: 

“Thanks for the files, from Yuri with love.”

(So the files are indeed lost in the fire. Surikov gave Vas a copy since he realizes Yuri’s threatening.)

//

Surikov’s in the study of Mamatov, who’s shouting at him.  
He’s not happy with police raiding the gambling parlors.

“Why didn’t you inform us? You thought this is a one-sided cooperation between us? Everything’s been going wrong ever since the start. How many people do we have in the new cabinet? Well done! 58 of Misha’s gambling parlors were raided. And we didn’t even hear a word. I guess we wouldn’t know if there’s SBU standing outside with guns.”

Then suddenly the door opens. Mamatov quickly hides his glass behind his back. Other three (Dimitri, Misha Roizman, and Nemchuk) almost freeze right there.

“Rustem, hand over the glass.”

It’s Viktor, Mamatov’s partner.

Mamatov complies and Viktor leaves.

Three oligarchs are worried they are losing control of the government.

Surikov answers that even though the incorruptible SOTP appear to be a majority in Rada and the government, there are some chess pieces on the board that are not loyal enough, maybe they can persuade them to switch to their side.

Nemchuk says:

“it’s easier said than done, Dimitri Vasilievich. Could you tell us why you, our favorite chess piece, switch to our side?”

Surikov replies, “it’s easy. Because I never was on Goloborodko’s side.”

//

At the itForum, Vasya and his son bump into Dimitri and his daughter Alisha.

Dimitri asks Vas to take care of Alisha since she doesn’t want to sit and endure his 2-hour panel which is about to start soon.

“Alisha, stay with uncle Vasya and daddy will come to you after the panel,” Dimitri says while helping Alisha braid her pony tail, then kisses the top of her head.

Vasya finds himself as well as his son Dimshka are both drawn into this pretty image. 

//

When Dimitri finishes his panel and comes to get Vasya and the children, Vas is asking about a new smart watch, which is designed by an all-Ukrainian team.

Dimitri asks the children what exhibitions they’ve seen and Dima answers they went to see a robot that can detect human emotions.

Alisha quietly says the robot sensed Uncle Vasya was a bit sad.

Vasya hears her words and quickly turns to ask the price of the smart watch.

The guy replies it’s 400 dollars, which is over Vasya’s budget.

So he puts the watch back.

Dimitri proposes they go to the food court for lunch.

And while they’re heading over there, they come across a high-tech medical equipment booth, where dozens of journalists are gathered, asking questions and taking photos.

Rustem Mamatov is there, and Dimitri sees that far behind him stands his mysterious partner Viktor.

All those journalists see the president and the PM behind them, then suddenly turn around their cameras towards the pair, asking if the president’s here to support this high-tech medical equipment company that is funded by Mamatov.

Dimitri holds Alisha’s hand while putting his other hand on Vasya’s back, guiding him out of this exhibition hall.

Just when they are at the exit, Vasya turns his head and catches Mamatov’s eyes. Then the oligarch gives him a sad sympathetic smile.

(So at this point, Mamatov realizes Surikov and Vasya are together and he believes Vasya doesn’t know what Surikov’s been doing behind his back. He feels bad for Vasya since he’s a helpless romantic deep down.)

//

Surikov’s in charge of taking care of the children while Vasya’s giving a speech on the stage. The two little rascals quickly fall asleep on the chairs at the back.

I wrote some paragraphs of the speech that I’m not gonna translate here.

But it ends with “Let’s do it together” (which Zelensky used in real life in his iForum speech.)

But anyway, Surikov feels some part of him is moved. He can’t help but clapping with others in the dark.

//

Next morning, when vasya comes to his office, he notices a black box sitting on his desk, in which he finds the smart watch that he really liked.

There’s a note in Surikov’s handwriting:

“You don’t have to shoulder it all. Let’s do it together.”

//

(i feel like I need to translate the last part)

“I love you,” says Mamatov. 

This almost comes out of no where, since they’re now having breakfast on the balcony, with the tv on, broadcasting the president’s speech at the itForum yesterday.

“What’s wrong, Rustem?” Viktor raises his gaze from the porridge he’s having.

Mamatov’s lips shiver but no word comes out.

“I love you as well.” Viktor holds Rustem’s hand across the table.

“We are very fortunate.”

**updated 3.2**

-What to do when your boyfriend’s father has a media empire

Vasya has caught a bad cold and it’s his birthday today.

Vasiliy Medved, Surikov’s paternal father, comes into his office.

And the leader of the “Ukraine life” party has brought a gift to the president.

Medved turns on the television and in the lunchtime news, every channel that belongs to him is wishing the president a happy birthday.

(I feel like I need to translate their conversation here)

“What a surprise, Vasiliy Viktorvich, especially since your media have been lashing out against my land reform during recent weeks, calling me ‘traitor’, ‘Soros’ lackey’, ‘disgrace to Ukraine’.”

“But today, they just want to wish their respectable president a very happy birthday. Nothing else.”

Just then, Vasya’s smart watch’s screen lights up and he sees its a notification from a website:

“Happy birthday, our president!”

Vasya can certainly see why Surikov is such a romantic.

“Do you like it, Mr president?” Asks Medved.

“Thank you, Vasiliy Viktorvich. This is really a presidential treatment.”

“It can continue, if you want. We are the leaders of the two biggest parties in Rada. Don’t you want to team up? You can’t always be chasing EU like a headless chicken. You’ve done really well with Russia about the east. But I believe you need to keep an open dialogue with our Russian friends.”

“So you’re saying you are the one that can keep this dialogue open?”

“You could say so. Before you can dig up Ukraine and move us to the outer space, you have to accept that fact that we borders Russia. I know your common attitude is not favorable towards Russian but between you and I, if you still can’t realize the importance of making friends with them, I’m afraid you won’t get anything done in the following three years as a president.”

“Now everyone in this nation has a private jet that can fly straight to Moscow, and not everyone’s daughter’s godfather is Putin. You can’t represent the entire nation. Russia is important, yes, but not ‘we need to kiss Putin’s little ass’ important.”

Medved gets angry but he soon calms down.

“Vasiliy Petrovich, I’m here to offer your help. I was the chief of staff in 02. I’ve probably been in this office more than you do.”

“So you’re saying that, after your party vetoed several of our bills, you are here to offer your help? For christ’s sake, you even vetoed my PM candidate. What makes you think that SOTP which have 253 seats, need to team up with your 44 seats party?”

Bella, Vasya’s secretary, comes in at this moment, bringing tea with her to give these two some time to cool down.

“About your PM candidate, I’m not simply against everything from you. Dimitri is my son. I know he hasn’t got the ability for this position. He was only a deputy minister last year. A promotion that is too quick and of little reason will only destroy him, and you.”

Medved looks like he’s sincere and caring, he continues,

“We all know why, Vasiliy Petrovich. You always say you want to get rid of ‘jobs for the boys’, but look at your cabinet: your old school mates, old friends, your ex-wife, and of course, your…” He sighs,”I have no interest in your private life, this is why you’ve seen nothing about it in the news. I’m not protecting you out of my affection towards you, but out of my loyalty and affection towards my country. I’m here to sincerely offer my help. You were only a teacher two years ago. You may hire all the experts teaching you what they know, or ravishing the textbooks about how to be a politician but one thing you can never make up by cramming is connections.”

Vasya smiles,

“Vasiliy Viktorvich, you’re here to wish me a happy birthday, with your lavish presents, and a knife behind your back. No matter out of what reasons, you don’t have to protect me. Your media lackeys can say whatever you want about me. Whether I’m a president or a high school teacher, you don’t care about me a slightest bit. But your son, your eldest son, even he abandoned your surname, is still the most painful, guilty part of your heart. You can try and let’s see.”

He tries not to blow his nose and continues,

“In fact, despite your snarling and threatening, you are desperate. Kremlin is losing interest in their ‘Moscow advocate’. The other two leaders of your party are all maneuvering to replace you. SBU’s investigations on your offshore companies keep you awake at nights. That’s why you have to lower yourself to my level to make peace, even though you can’t resist your contempt. You’ re wrong. I don’t need you. You need me.”

Medved stares at him coldly, like an old bear, whose prey is taken by a young wolf.

“could you be honest with me just this once?”

“Go ahead.”

“When did you know Dima’s my son?”

“SBU has everyone’s files, Vasiliy Viktorvich. It just didn’t do much in your days.”

“So you’ve been preparing to make this move from the beginning?”

“People are not chess pieces, Vasiliy Viktorvich, though I did see this day coming.”

//

(well, I just have to translate their conversations here. I really really like this chapter. )

So Medved has a talk with Yuri. (I’m only translating their dialogues here, but as you can imagine, they are drinking and smoking cigars together)

“You said I could try and talk to him. I don’t know why you gave me this suggestion, Yura.”

“What? He still has that red-hot servant of the people attitude? By the way, I saw your birthday presents to him, frankly speaking, I’m moved.”

“No, to be honest, it was surprising that, what can I say? He is like an arrogant gamester that doesn’t like to cooperate. He’s sitting at our table, raising the stakes, but couldn’t care less about other players.”

“Very accurately said. Look at his puppy eyes and you’d think he’s just a rookie. But he’s actually sticking his hand in your pocket.”

“I’m worried about Dima, Yura.”

“You’re always worried about Dima. Ever since he was in college, you were nagging me, ‘Yura, please keep an eye on him, don’t let him go with those protestors’, ‘Yura, you need to help him, the bank’s downsizing anytime’, ‘Yura, you know people in America, share some of your connections”, ‘Yura, the finance minister is a son of a bitch, you have to give him a lesson’. Well, I’m not exactly complaining. You know I’d do anything for my upperclassman. Without you, I’d still be in college, having small mental struggles while taking brown envelopes from students.”

“This time, it’s not the same, Yura. Goloborodko is using him,”

“I thought it was the other way around.”

“Dima is too clever for his own good. He hasn’t realized he’s just a tool in Goloborodko’s hands.”

“I think you’re exaggerating, Vasya. I think they’re actually getting on really well, if you ask me, I’d even say they’ve fallen in love.”

“Bullshit!”

“I thought you’re less sensitive at things like ‘abnormal orientation’.”

“Maybe, but when I was young, love is not ‘bed the same bed, dream different dreams’.”

“Well, that’s true, when we were young, love is ‘bed different beds, dream same dream’. From this point of view, they’re quite an aggressive generation.”

“So what about Mamatov? I heard the old fox got married in London.”

“Rustem? This is such big news. Imagine how the babushka, dyedushka, youngsters in the east that support him would react to this. The richest man in Ukraine, the great philanthropist, married his same-sex partner in UK.”

“Yura, don’t you think they’ve already known? They’ll continue accepting his donations, opening accounts at his banks, working in his mines, supporting his candidates.”

“So why are you worried about Dima? You’re afraid the thing between him and Goloborodko gets out?”

“No, not this. I don’t want him to continue as PM. The “ship Goloborodko” will sink any time. He’s too eager for success, this would cloud his judgements. He thinks he’s untouchable with Goloborodko behind him. But he forgets no-one is safe in this game. Look at Yanukovych, or even our Chihuahua was in prison.”

“But Dima wants to be president and this is not unrealistic, Vasya. If Goloborodko really chooses not to pursue re-election after three years as he said, then Dima is his perfect successor. We all see that they’ve done well in the last year, and if this trend continues, SOTP is not just a flash in the pan.”

“I know you are optimistic about SOTP, Yura, or you wouldn’t put all your stakes on it during local elections. But I beg to differ. There are serious problems in the party. They are just a bunch of cheap stuff that haven’t been bought. Don’t think I don’t know what you and Dima are doing behind Goloborodko’s back. His proposal to raise the salary of civil servants and MPs this month clearly are for buying the support of those poor SOTP. But I don’t think Goloborodko would pass the bill. They’ve already have their differences on the members of the cabinet. You can never dream the different dream while bedding together. It may work in a short while, but I don’t think Dima would walk out of this alive, Nemchuk, Roizman, Mamatov are all using him to crack Goloborodko from inside, by luring him with the presidency in three years. But I can’t just stand aside and watch my son becoming a chess piece on the board.”

“Why I have this feeling that you’re blaming me for introducing him to the three? He needs more friends, more connections, because he knows perfectly well not to put all bets on Goloborodko.”

“This is the problem. No one can play double-sided for long. I’d be much relieved if he just chose one side. He’s too smart, too vain, he hasn’t understood that sitting on a fence is like treading on dangerous grounds. Each side has the ability to destroy him.”

“If you’re this worried about him, Vasya, why dont you talk to him yourself? After all these years, he’s growing really fast. And as his mentor, I only want to give him the best feathers so he can fly high.”

“But as his father, I only wish he could stay away from the goddamn sun and sea.”

(I was referencing the greek mythology, Icarus and his son made wings to escape from an island. He warned his son to stay away from the sea and the sun as their wings would melt. His son didn’t listen and flied too close to the sun and was drowned.)

Medved put out his cigar, “He won’t talk to me. He hates me, and my other children, even my blood running in his veins. He’ve been calculating, struggling, working so hard just to revenge me. I regret this deeply, Yura, I don’t even know when I can properly talk to him before I die.”

//

After the birthday party, Vasya goes to talk to Surikov on the balcony, he tells him that Medved went to see him today.

Surikov says he already figured it out after watching the midday news.

Vasya tells Surikov that Medved proposed to form coalition with him and he refused.

Surikov says Vasya has done the right thing.

Vasya is struggling to tell Surikov that he did know who he is when they met. He pretended not to since he knew Surikov doesn’t like to be related to his father.

At this time, Petro, Vasya’s dad comes to the balcony and makes Surikov drink more with him.

Vasya sees his friends and family being all very happy together in the kitchen. He’s glad he could be this lucky.

Surikov catches his eyes and raises his glass at him.

Vasya turns to look at Kyiv city for the last time and goes indoor.

//

After Yuri left, Medved have been staring at all the pictures in his study.

His eldest son isn’t in any of them.

Medved drinks up his glass and calls a number.

“Basha, is the tape ready? Good. Wait for further instructions.”

**3.12 update **

-how to deceive the president

Vasya dreams about his life in prison now and then.

(Ah, shit, I’ll need to translate the whole thing. I just can’t summarize it.)

“Greetings, Vasiliy Petrovich.”

The door opens and a man comes in.

Vasiliy raises his head slowly. He’s sitting on the edge of his small single bed.

“Well, I’ll get them to improve your condition, after all, you were once the president.”

“It’s not very smooth outside. Everyone’s worrying about their own business so no one really cares about you. Of course, except me.”

“Cheer up. This ship was already sinking when you took over. The storm was already ahead. It’s nothing really. Think about Gorbachev.”

“And do think about Jesus Christ as well. He must have suffered more than you did.”

“So it’s not easy being a saint.”

“Talk to me, don’t be a downer. I know you were not like this with the imaginary Yuri Ivanovich Chuiko in your past dreams.”

“Maybe you need a romantic setting, like sunset, yacht, sea port. It’s bit cliche, isn’t it?”

“I think here’s fine as well. Prison always gets me excited.”

“Come on, there’s no need to be ashamed of the dirty stuff in your head. We all have secrets that others can’t know.”

Surikov loses his coat and throws it onto the bed.

He kneels down before Vasiliy and catches his wrist which is bleeding.

“Ah, you’re a naughty one. You have to take care of yourself in the next 20 years. You can’t die on my watch. I wish you a good health and a very long life.”

Vasiliy wakes up.

//

Before Surikov leaves Kyiv to Brussels, he and Vasya had an argument about raising the salary of civil servants and MPs.

Surikov publicly supported the $3 million bonuses to the management of Ukrgas (referencing Naftogaz here). And Vasya is not happy about that.

“I thought you want a modernized government, Vas. Pay us what we deserve so we can do what we should do.” Surikov is leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

“This is not America, Dima. We can’t afford salary that high. Let me ask you, shouldn’t you do what you’re supposed to without a $5000 monthly salary? Why can’t civil servants do their jobs without iphone, Starbucks and Tesla? Don’t tell me higher salary can prevent corruption. The greed of human is endless. Those who are weak-minded will always be tempted by more money.” Vasya is unbuttoning his shirt while looking into the mirror.

“The minister of infrastructure is paid less than $800 a month, don’t you think it’s ridiculous?”

“That’s because our wonder boy did nothing in the past few months. Paying someone who doesn’t do anything even $800 is a waste.”

“What about junior clerks? You can’t raise a family with a $300 monthly salary.”

“There are people who earn less than this.”

“You are not being reasonable.”

“Look at you, Dima. Driving Mercedes to work, wearing Rolex, dressing in Tom Fort (Tom Ford). You are making a bad example to these people. You are the manager of this country, not some instagram celebrity or royal members.”

When Vasya is putting on shampoo, the bathroom curtain is suddenly opened by Surikov, who’s frowning at him.

“I don’t like your attitude.”

//

It's during the coffee break of the talk with EU in Brussels, that Dimitri sees the edited tape recording on Youtube.

“Our president has a very primitive understanding of our economy. One can even say almost none at all…”

“We can’t work with this budget. The president’s plan is not realistic…”

“The current economy downturn is normal. But how can we explain it to the president? To him, it will seem like we haven’t done our job.”

Dimitri’s knees feel weak and he has to sit down.

The youtube channel is called “how to deceive the president” (which is true for real life PM Honcharuk’s leaked recording. I wrote this chapter and the ending of this fic right after this unfortunate event, but I never thought things would go like this in real life about a month after. You’ll see what I mean in the following.)

Dimitri quickly tries to call Vasya but the president doesn’t take his call.

After a while, Vasya sends him a text:

“Don’t come back early. Don’t contact anyone using your phone. We’ll talk about this when you’re back in Kyiv.”

Dimitri feels desperate. When he’s back at the hotel, he sits on his bed and watches the news.

“Surikov and Goloborodko should resign. Our country doesn’t need illiterate president and his lying lackey,” Zhanna talks to the reporter almost gloating.

“Goloborodko and his government are on separate roads. What kinds of people are running this country?” Romanchenko says remorsefully.

“At least my government and I were united as one back then,” Sergey, the ex-president says in Rada, then looks back lovingly at Yuri who’s on the chairman’s seat.

Dimitri looks at himself in the mirror.

He’s going to lose a job, a future, and someone.

What’s more horrifying is that, he doesn’t even know which one he’ll grieve the most.

  
-The season finale 

(yayyyyyyy, finally the final chapter, I still have to translate most parts of it)

Dimitri almost has no memory of the past few days. 

When the cabin door is opened, the stewardess comes to him and says, “Dimitri Vasilievich, the president is waiting for you outside.”

His heart is beating really fast. Once he steps onto the top of the accommodation ladder, he realizes it’s raining outside, and his president is waiting for him on the ground, holding an umbrella.

Dimitri turns down the umbrella handed by the stewardess, and rushes down the ladder. At this moment, he’s like a hound that just sees his master, waving his tails, running into his master’s embrace.

“Dimitri Vasilievich,” Vasiliy holds out his hand. “Good job, welcome home.”

Dimitri knows very well that the talk with EU about expanding poultry export has been going on way before he became the PM. Vasiliy is giving him this credit he doesn’t deserve. 

Vasiliy doesn’t look like he’s mad or happy or anything. It’s just a blank face, almost without any emotions.

The shorter man raises his umbrella above their heads. Dimitri even feels calm. (I wrote something about rain drops etc etc here but there’s a lot more to go so I’m not gonna translate that here.)

But they haven’t had time to talk to each other before they go in their cars and go separate ways.

//

Almost everyone in the PM’s office is avoiding him, all pretending the leaked recording doesn’t exist, like stray dogs during daylight, hiding their tails between their legs and scurrying away.

Dimitri feels anxious so he finally calls president’s office.

Bella, the secretary, takes the call and tells him the president can’t be on the phone now since he’s in the middle of a meeting.

He wants to send Vasya a text but then he realizes his phone was taken away at the airport to check if there’s any interceptors in it.

He sees his office have been checked thoroughly. He unpleasantly charges his backup phone with the broken charger that was clearly taken apart by one of the agents.

He waits for a while then drives to the president’s office.

“Vas…” He opens the door only to find Bella sorting the files behind the table.

“Vasiliy Petrovich has already left.”

“Thank you, Bella Rudolfovna.” 

Just when Dimitri is going to leave, he turns around and says, “can I ask you something?”

“How is Vasiliy Petrovich these days?”

“Perhaps you should ask the president yourself.”

Aggression, that’s something really rare to find in Bella’s words.

“I’m sorry, Bella Rudolfovna. You have to know that recording is edited. It’s not my real intention.”

“I know it’s not my position to say this, but at this time last year, Vasiliy Petrovich was just released. He was like a terminal cancer patient. But ever since November, after you became the advisor to him, I see him becoming more and more cheered up every day. He quits pouring coffee and tea down his throat, and stops hiding bottles of vodka in the cabinet. You know what I mean.”

Bella stares at him. At the end of the day, this secretary who has served five president still looks impeccably fresh and clear-minded.

“Even though Vasiliy Petrovich has many good virtues, he’s still a human. He’s not indestructible. The only thing that keeps him going is his faith of the country, of his friends. And one thing that can destroy him again is the betrayal from someone he trusts.”

Dimitri looks at Bella. He doesn’t know what to say since that pair of eyes behind the glasses are telling him that they have seen too much juggling, lying in this office.

“Good night, Bella Rudolfovna.” Dimitri leaves.

“Vasiliy Petrovich, he has left,” after a while, Bella says to the thin air.

In the dark bathroom, someone buries his face deeply in his hands.

**3.19 update**

//

Surikov goes to meet the oligarchs, suspecting that they or someone they know bugged him and uploaded the leaked tape.

Mamatov isn’t there. Nemchuk says he’s busy and assures that this wasn’t done by any of them.

Surikov is angry about the oligarch’s news channel all reporting about this non-stop.

Misha Roizman says Goloborodko can’t do anything about this, since the president made Surikov PM under the consideration that Surikov’s father is the chairman of the second largest party in Rada and that Surikov already funded his party’s campaign.

Surikov can’t believe it was Yuri Ivanovich who originally said this, which means Vasya already knew about his whole background when they hooked up last year.

He now feels cold as he thought he was the one fishing, but as it turns out, he’s actually the fish in this tank.

//

“Rustem, congratulations. But I thought you’ve rested enough during your honeymoon. Why not come to meet our favorite boy tonight?” Misha shouts at the phone. The two oligarchs are calling Mamatov after Surikov left.

“I don’t want to see that garbage.”

“What’s with this attitude? It was you who said we should treat Surikov with a better attitude earlier,” Misha says then drinks up his wine, “guess what we’re having now. This is really good stuff.”

“Piss off, Misha. Surikov gave his ex-wife materials of Nazar’s offshore company and thought I won’t know? This two-faced treacherous snake!”

“I didn’t know you were this angry, Rustem. It wasn’t you that leaked the tape, was it?” Nemchuk says.

“If I had the tape, I’d leak it. Surikov is done. My man in the SBU says they’ve been investigating him for days now. All his backstabbing double-sided history will be revealed. Goloborodko knows everything now, and soon will deal about him.”

“But I thought Surikov was the victim in this case?”

“Wait,” Misha takes the phone, “so what you were saying is that we should fold?”

“Yes, Misha. It’s time to cut our losses. Surikov is done for.”

“Gentlemen, I’m going to make some calls.” Misha walks out of the living room but bumps into Grischa.

“Jesus Christ, Grischa! Don’t sneak around like a little mouse!” Misha shouts at Grischa who’s wearing t-shirt and sweatpants, “keep a leash on your man, Andrey!”

“He always wants to get ahead of others, this jew,” Mamatov says in the phone.

“Rustem, be honest with me, what’s with you and Surikov? I don’t believe you’d be this angry just for your “Mr. Good evening”’s sake.(Nazar’a last name is ‘Good evening’’in Russia.)” Nemchuk says.

“Andrey, there’s nothing with Surikov and I. He has a rotten heart and now comes his retribution.”

“I never knew you believed in Karma, Rustem.”

“Maybe I’m getting older and more sentimental, Andrey, but I still believe that there’s something in this world can’t be used as leverages. I even started to sympathize with Goloborodko.”

“You are saying… but how…so they are…” Nemchuk feels like he just puts in the last piece of jigsaw. “I got it. But the leaked tape wasn’t yours?”

“No, maybe I’ve done something to help as well. But I guess I’m not the only one that wants to see this piece of garbage falls.”

//

(I’ll translate this part word by word since it’s basically the climax of this pic)

Dimitri puts down his luggage and fishes his key out of his pocket to open the door of his apartment.

He’s too tired to even take off his shoes.

Just when he’s about to turn on the light, there’s a voice in the dark saying, “Hello, Dima.”

“Vas, you frightened the hell out of me.” He feels the light switch. Before the light turns on, he was thinking about takeouts, Netflix, sex, and chitchats. (In previous chapters, I wrote they often do such things when they are together in Surikov’s apartment, so Surikov still thinks everything’s okay for now.)

Under the dim light, Vasiliy looks weary. There are dark circles under his eyes. Dimitri thinks he might have put on makeup when he came to the airport this morning.

“Vasya, listen, you, more than anyone, must have know it was all edited together. Those words are out of context. I never meant that.”

“Where were you?” Vasiliy is still wearing his suit jacket.

“I just went to see Mama. She’s worried. I didn’t know you were here. I’m sorry. You must have waited long.” Dimitri comes to the sofa, kisses the top of Vasiliy’s head, sits down, and puts an arm around him.

“Dima,” Vasiliy growls, “let me ask you again, where were you tonight?”

His heart already knew the seriousness of the current situation but his mind still tells him to say: “I went to see my mother.”

“You went to Nemchuk’s place. In fact, you met the three oligarchs for more than 10 times in the past year.” Vasiliy feels rigid in his embrace. “Don’t tell me you can explain everything. Save your breath. Don’t try to play that double agent bull-shit Yuri Ivanovich tried to play in court. (I almost die laughing while watching that episode. The “Corruption-medal“ is such a classic!) ”

Dimitri withdraws his arm slowly, “Vas, that tape is clearly to drive a wedge between us…”

“Don’t you get it, Dima? It wasn’t about the tape! I thought you trusted me, for I trusted you. But you still have to side with them. For what? Double the profit or double the insurance?” Vasiliy turns to look at him. He’s as pale as a drowning man. “We’ve been together for a year, Dima. A year. So you’ve been using me since the beginning?”

“Vasya, don’t use such words.” Dimitri leans back onto the cushions, his heart seems to close temporarily and gives the command to his head, “Without my money, SOTP can’t even take 10 seats. You knew who I am perfectly well since the beginning. Am I right, Mr president? I’m not the only player in this game.”

“It’s not like this… I…”

Dimitri interrupts him, “to be honest, it’s a good year, isn’t it? You have to admit that there’s a chemistry between us. We can’t get enough of each other. And for politics, we are still a pair of good partners. I helped you to build a cabinet that answers to you, tried hard to push reforms that even you know are not realistic. Think about Holmes and Watson, weren’t they using each other to fulfill their empty hearts? It’s been a long time, Vas, I thought you’ve already known that ‘use’ is not a bad word.”

He continues, “Olyia uses your guilt to her to keep her post. You knows perfectly well that if she were not your ex-wife, you’d sack her without any doubts. Your father and your sister uses your guilt to the family to no longer stick to your strict restrictions to them. Even your mates sometimes use your guilt to them to push for some decisions which you are against. I’m the only one who know it but never exploit this.”

He sees Vasya lowers his head.

“I know what you’ve done for me, Dima. But we can not work together any more. I can’t trust you. I’m here today to reach a solution to this problem that we can both accepts. As long as you send resignation to Rada next Monday, I’ll try to satisfy your demand.”

“I don’t think this is the right way to deal with this, Vasya. First, you don’t have a right PM candidate for now. Second, we’ve already known each other ‘thoroughly’. This is the hard currency that works in the adults world. Why can’t we pretend nothing has happened and move on? I can offer your 100 percent of my loyalty.”

“I don’t need your loyalty, Dima.”

“Don’t answer too fast, Vasya.” Dimitri reaches out his hand to stroke Vasya’s knee. He slowly moves his hand up his thigh.

Vasiliy intercepts his hand. Their fingers are locking in a strange way.

“What’s funny is that I can’t remember when we slept together for the first time, but I still remember the first time we held hands.” Vasya’s thumb gently stoked his knuckles.

“We went to inspect that factory in the suburb that winter. Waiting for a long time outdoors for that useless machine to start. I only wore a wool coat, my nose running in the cold wind. Then it snowed. But you suddenly got the bulky minister of commerce and several associates around me to chat.”

(This idea came to me when I saw Zelensky waiting for prisoned soldiers on the airport lawn only wearing a wool coat for about two hours.)

“Later, when I was climbing up the ladder to operating floor, you reached out your hand to me. It was freezing, like a piece of ice. I knew it must be for you standing in front of me, shielding me from the wind. ”

“We hadn’t had many dates at that time. I still refer to you as ‘BbI’ sometimes.”

Vasiliy looks down at their locked hands.

“I also wish that we could forget what happened in the past days, or even months. We’ve had some really good time, mostly thanks to you, Dima. No matter out of what concern, you took me in, you tolerated my temper, you saved me when I desperately needed help. But the party’s over. I’ll have to go.” Vasily puts Dimitri’s hand to the sofa and stands up.

“Tell me your conditions before Monday. We can still say it’s just political difference.”

Vasiliy leaves.

Dimitri walks into the bedroom, only finds that the small corner belonged to Vasiliy was emptied. The toothpaste, razor blade and shampoo are all gone, as if there was never something here before.

Dimitri sits down on the sofa, sees his phone which was collected by SBU this morning on the coffee table.

He thinks for a second, then hurries to his luggage, kneeling on the floor looking for his back-up memory stick crazily.

He has to do something.

He can’t be beaten like this.

He’d rather bring everything down to hell.

He has oligarchs behind him. It’s time for those fat cats to repay his debt.

Just then, his phone rings, it’s not a number he knows.

“Dimitri Vasilievich?” The voice sounds familiar.

“Who is this?”

“I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Grischa.”

Dimitri suddenly remembers that oligarchs novel pet.

“Where did you get this number? Listen, it’s not a good time…”

“Wait! Dimitri Vasilievich! I have to tell you something.” Grischa shouts quietly over the phone.

“You’re in danger. SBU is investigating you.”

“This is not news, Grischa.”

Dimitri lifts his suitcase up and empties it. Things in it all drop to the floor.

“I heard Mr Nemchuk and his friends are going to fold.”

Dimitri doesn’t even stop. He’s busy searching for that small black memory stick among his belongings.

“Well, fuck them.”

“I’m sorry, Dimitri Vasilievich. I wish I could do more for you. But I have to go.”

“Wait, Grischa.” Dimitri sits on the floor, leaning agains his suitcase. He hasn’t eaten anything today. He’s feeling a bit dizzy. “Stay with me for a while. I remember you were going to ask me about something when we met last time. Have you had enough with Nemchuk and want me to find you a new post?”

“No, it’s not like that, Dimitri Vasilievich. I don’t think it’s the right time for it.”

“There’s no better time, you have to hurry, when I’m still the fucking PM.” Dimitri laughs bitterly.

“You know I need to watch all the videos of Vasiliy Petrovich to mimic him, right? To le… learn his actions, emotions and how he spe…speaks.” Grischa says hurriedly. He has a little stutter.

“You want a little acting coaching? It’s easy to mimic our wonder boy. Just imagine you are a furious hobbit.”

“No… no, what I’m saying is, you’ve appeared in a lot of those videos.”

“They’ve found a replica of me? Tell me they can fire him.” Dimitri says sarcastically.

“Are you and Vasiliy Petrovich in love?” Grischa bursts out.

Dimitri suddenly hears the sound of withering rain outside.

“Why made you say this?”

“The way you look at each other,” Grischa says determinedly. “Only when you see each other.”

Dimitri doesn’t answer. He and Grischa are listening to the small noise in the phone.

“Grischa,” Dimitri closes his eyes and smiles. “Why did you say this to me?”

“You are a nice person, Dimitri Vasilievich. You helped me, so I want to help you.”

“You are the second person who said that, Grischa.”

“Who was the first?”

“Our furious hobbit.”

“Oh…” Grischa’s been silent for a while, then, “sorry, I hear someone’s coming. I have to go.”

He hangs up.

Dimitri throws his phone to the floor. He suddenly sees the memory stick under the coffee table.

He opens his laptop and inserts it.

Dimitri laughs at the empty folder.

Sharikov, who has been hiding in the kitchen, slowly walks to him.

“Sharikov,” Dimitri pets his head. “What should I do about you?”

//

“Vasiliy Petrovich,” in front of the Goloborodkos’ house, Yuri winds down the car window and says to Vasiliy, who just got out. “Do be strong, for our country. Rest well and leave the rest to us.”

“You are not PM yet, Yuri Ivanovich. Don’t gloat.” Vasiliy opens the front door without looking back. “Tolik will send you back. Good night.”

Yuri rolls up the window.

“Let’s go, Tolik.”

He stares back at the Goloborodkos’ while the car’s driving away, “Little crook, Dima, thinks I’m old and dumb that I didn’t know he and his sweetheart were plotting against me. Alas, they are still too young and not seasoned.”

The car shakes violently since Tolik drives over a pothole.

“Hey, Tolik! I wasn’t badmouthing Vasiliy Petrovich,” Yuri protests. “Also, I thought you didn’t like Dima.”

Tolik doesn’t answer.

After a couple of minutes, the car stops.

“Where is this, Tolik? Have we run out of gas?” Yuri raises his head from his phone.

Tolik gets out, walks to the back, and opens the door. Points at the metro station behind him with his head.

“Tolik, please, can you bear to see me riding the subway home? Think about all those hooligans that beat the elderlies.” Yuri folds his hands, but still gets out of the car under that cold deadly gaze of Tolik.

“Good night, Mr Prime Minister.” Tolik gets into the car and says to Yuri, who’s standing on the wet ground outside. The rain has stopped a while ago.

He drives to Kyiv city. The Vacheron Constantin on his wrist is shinning under the summer night light of the city.

END

Okay, I know you have a lot of questions.

First, about Tolik’s Vacheron Constantin, I wrote about it in the earlier chapter that when Tolik came to relive Vasya from Prison, that Vasya saw his watch and thought he had seen it somewhere before.

So it’s implied here that this watch belonged to Yuri. Yuri gave the watch to Tolik as a gift. So Tolik is watching Vasya closely and reporting to Yuri this whole time in the fic.

Let’s talk about Yuri.

Yuri is the boss in this fic. He may look like he can’t do anything when Vasya’s pushing too hard. But Yuri, our seasoned seaman, just has to keep everything under his control.

So Yuri was thinking about using Surikov, his favorite student, to control Vasya at the beginning. He gladly took Surikov to the Goloborodko’s new year’s eve party to give these two lovebirds a chance to get back together after their fight. Later he used his knowledge of Vas and Surikov’s secret to join the SOTP, then became the chairman of the Rada.

Then he suddenly realizes, oh shit, Dima and Vas are plotting against him behind his back. (Surikov gave Vasya Yuri’s criminal files. Of course Yuri won’t believe some bullshit like “some copies are found in some safe under the burnt SBU building months later”. He knows very well Vas doesn’t have this kind of resources so it must be from Surikov.)

So he goes to talk with Surikov’s father, Medved, who sees everything clearly except Yuri’s part in this. Our cunning silver fox is still hiding behind the scene. Medved knows his son is playing a dangerous game so he relives the tape, to drive a wedge between them, hoping that Surikov would resign.

Now I’m gonna mention the plot in my sequel, “Quid pro quo”, just to give you some idea what Yuri is capable of.

I don’t want to spoil too much but Yuri then helps the broken depressed Surikov becomes the mayor of Odessa, gaining the younger man’s devotion and absolute loyalty.

Since we are here, let’s talk about Dima and Vas’s relationship seriously.

At the beginning, Surikov approached Vas with purposes of course. But I don’t think he could have had all that happened later in his head at that time. He was just being a good predator, sensing that this hurt lonely desperate bunny is an easy target that needs some love and comfort. As for Vas, he just got out of the prison, he tried suicide, he had PTSD, he didn’t believe in himself any more. Then a man is interested in him and thinks very highly of him, of course he’d fall for that.

After a couple of months, Surikov became Vas’s advisor. It was a turning point at New Year’s eve. Before that, Vas didn’t think too much about their relationship. Although he didn’t see it as simple sex, he kept a lot from Surikov, like the formation of SOTP. While Surikov, our cocky Surikov, might, at this point, thought they’ve gotten serious enough. Then he suddenly realized Vasya was not telling and sharing everything. But he knew he needed Vas so he came to Yuri, hoping Yuri could take him to Vas’s party to make up with him.

Surikov is a good player. He showed that “I’m hurt but I love you no matter what” attitude. So Vas felt there’s really something between them. This time, Surikov already became an essential source of emotional support for Vasya.

The nest step for Surikov is to become the financial support for Vasya. So he (it was actually his mother) funded the local election of SOTP, making it the largest party in Rada.

Therefore, the PM seat went to Surikov smoothly.

But Surikov’s getting cocky again. Yuri introduced him to the three oligarchs (Yuri thought Surikov is his student so he wants to bring Surikov into his inner circle.) But he just dumps Yuri and quickly teams up with the oligarchs, secretly thinking he could tame and control them in the following years. (Surikov acted like he’s mild in the first several meetings with the oligarchs but you can see his real attitudes showing in the later ones)

Of course, Yuri, who has been observing everything from the start, sees through Surikov. Medved, being Surikov’s father, also sees right though him.

At the mean time, Dima and Vas are gradually falling in love. However, Vas, being all awkward and can’t express his emotions very well, never thinks about declaring his love to Dima (or he’s just too busy working so it never occurs to him). While Dima, sensitive, insecure Dima (parents separated when he was young, hated his father who disapproved his sexual orientation) needs this kind of assurance that Vas is loving him back.  
Surikov knows all along he’s using Vas, but then he realizes he really falls in love. And he can’t do anything about it.

When he realizes Vas knew his background from the very beginning, that Vas is probably using him as well, Surikov can’t take this.

So he wanted this to get ugly. He backed up his phone so all those text messages between him and Vas wouldn’t fall into SBU’s hand. He was thinking to use this to threaten Vas that they can keep their working and personal relationship going.

Just then, Grischa called him and told him that he saw Vas is really in love with him.

Surikov just broke down. He realized he lost Vas. What’s worse is that they’re still in love but they can’t be together any more due to his own sins.

So when he opens the folder, he finds out the memory stick is cleared by SBU as well.

No matter which path he chose, it would all end up the same.

Sharikov came to comfort Surikov.  
  
I’ve already talked about Sharikov being Surikov’s true heart in the earlier chapters (Heart of a dog). So he and Grischa are the only two that believes in Surikov since they are the only two that witness Surikov’s real kindness. (Sharikov: saved by Surikov. Grischa: Surikov kept his secret and helped him at Nemchuk’s house, though he just did it without any intentions.)

I want to talk a little about Mamatov.

He’s clearly a romantic under all those mafia facade.

He realized what was really going on between Vas and Dima at the ITforum. (thanks to his gaydar, you may say, or perhaps he’s been suspecting that for a while)

He saw how ugly it is that someone can use love as leverages. So he wed his long-time partner Viktor in Britain just after this event.

When the leaked tape came out, he’s the first to hit Surikov when he’s down. He even uses his connections in SBU to launch investigations on Surikov to bring him down.

As for Nemchuk, well, he’s not as simple as Misha, he can’t instantly abandon this card. We’ll see more of that in the sequel.

Well, that’s it. Thank you for reading this. I can’t do it without you, yes, you, my dear readers’ support.

It’s been mostly lonely in the writing process since it’s a small fandom. But I’m grateful for all the feedbacks I got that supported me to go on.

I’ve never been to Ukraine (although I was planning a trip this April, I had to cancel my plans under the current situation. So no matter where you are, do stay safe! Stay in as much as you can and wash your hands regularly. DONT TOUCH YOUR FACE! IM SERIOUS.) I did my best to present what was going on in my head as I saw this fic as a spin-off of the tv series. I started leaning Russian just because I wanted to be able to read and watch first-hand news in Ukraine. I got to know Ukrainian politics while doing research for this fic. I do hope this beautiful country could get better and better with long-sighted competent leaders.

I’m not gonna comment on Zelensky here since I’m always avoiding confusing him with Vasya. I’m only writing a fanfic with the background of this tv show, not real Ukraine.

But I do wish Zelensky all the best. I understand it must have been hard for an untrained novice to run a country. There are many obstacles and people/system blocking him from what he’s trying to do. There are also some characteristics or qualities of him that may seem showy and untrustworthy. He’s not perfect. But he deserves some credits as he’s trying. (I did comment on him any way. I just can’t stop it.)

What’s interesting is that I finished this fic in late January. Then in late February, the real-life PM Honcharuk resigned and there’s the cabinet reshuffle.

I almost, just almost felt guilty for making Surikov resign in the fic after the leaked tape came out. Ah well, maybe the reality is far more dangerous and darker than the fiction.

Thank you for reading this. 

Please please please leave me a comment if you like this or want to discuss anything with me. 


End file.
